Promesas
by Alice Keehl
Summary: Una promesa incumplida. Un corazón roto. Un futuro incierto. Situada 10 años después del último capítulo. Las cosas parecían ir bien, pero no todo fue felicidad. Capítulo Final!
1. ¿Es cierto que volverás?

¡Hola amigos! ¿Alguien se acuerda de mí? Jaja dudo mucho, ya que tenía más o menos un año que no publicaba una historia de El Tigre por estos lares. Pero aquí regreso con otra historia, que es un poco diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada a escribir. Ya lo verán ustedes. Pues bien, la historia se sitúa 10 años después del último capítulo y salió del fondo de mi retorcida mente después de leer algunos fanfics de otro fandom, que me inspiraron muchísimo. De hecho ya tenía bastantito con esta idea en la mente, pero la pude desarrollar hasta ahora. Basta de palabrerías, y vamos a lo que importa.

_El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua, ya quisiera yo haberlos hecho, pero no soy tan genial como ellos, asi que solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROMESAS<strong>_

Capitulo 1: ¿Es cierto que volverás?

**Manny's POV**

Mi nombre es Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera, o Manny para el resto de las personas, y, a mis 23 años, tengo una novia hermosa, diseñadora y modelo, un trabajo, y una familia que muchos envidiarían, sin contar que soy considerado una de las personas más importantes de la Ciudad Milagro, una ciudad que hasta hace unos años tenía fama de ser un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia, pero ahora ya no es así, es una ciudad pacifica en la que son pocas las ocasiones en las que hay disturbios; los cuales son rápidamente controlados por mi familia. En pocas palabras, he logrado en poco tiempo lo que la mayoría no lograría en toda su vida, y, sin embargo, no soy feliz.

Hace algún tiempo, 10 años para ser exacto, mi familia y yo derrotamos a la mayoría de los villanos más grandes de la ciudad y sus alrededores; después de eso, podría decirse que todo iba a ser mejor: Para empezar, como ya habían terminado con los líderes de villanos, los demás dejaron de cometer sus fechorías, y la tasa de criminalidad no hizo más que disminuir, debido a esto mi padre dejo de hacer lo que a mi madre tanto le preocupaba, pelear con un montón de villanos al mismo tiempo, y resultar demasiado herido, y esto resulto en que un año después ella regresara con él y volvieran a ser una familia unida, por otro lado, mi abuelo, uso el dinero que había ahorrado/robado y compro una propiedad en otra ciudad a orillas del mar para disfrutar allí; muchos de los anteriores villanos, habían dejado de serlo; algunos de ellos fueron la Parvada de la Furia, quienes ahora son simple y sencillamente la familia Avez. La menor de ellas, Zoe, había estudiado Diseño en la misma universidad en la que yo estaba estudiando Administración, y debido a su belleza, la habían contratado por un tiempo en una afamada línea de ropa como parte de su campaña de publicidad, pero recientemente se había independizado, después de terminar sus estudios, para abrir su propia línea de ropa estilo gótico, porque, aunque había dejado de ser una villana, continuo con algunos de sus oscuros gustos, los cuales a mi me fascinaban, y de hecho unos meses después de haber coincidido en la misma universidad y después de haber pasado algún tiempo juntos conociéndonos mejor, decidí que ella sería mi novia, lo cual ella acepto gustosa confesándome que aun seguía enamorada de mi, y yo tenía la esperanza de que con ella llenaría un espacio en mi corazón, un espacio que se fue hace mucho tiempo, el cual me hizo mucho más daño que cualquier enemigo que, por fuerte que fuese, pudiera hacerme.

**Fin POV**

Manny conducía a toda velocidad su auto deportivo último modelo por una de las zonas más lujosas de la ciudad, mientras iba concentrado en el camino pero al mismo tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos, no tratando de recordar uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Después de conducir sobre algunas cuadras, observando las tiendas de ropa de marca, boutiques, zapaterías, restaurantes lujosos, en fin, una variedad de tiendas en las que muy pocos se darían el gusto de comprar, y contemplando como el cielo lentamente iba oscureciendo dándole paso a la noche; disminuyo la velocidad hasta estacionar el auto en frente de una de muchas tiendas que había en el sector, saco su teléfono celular tecleando algún mensaje, y espero, fijando su mirada en la entrada de ese lugar en la que segundos después, salió una chica de blanca piel y cabello negro que le llegaba a mitad de espalda, con algunas mechones teñidos en color morado oscuro, quien iba vestida con una blusa de tirantes entallada de color negro que delineaba perfectamente su cintura, una mini-falda de encajes del mismo color, unas medias de rayas de color morado y negro que llegaban poco más arriba de sus rodillas y unas balerinas negras con detalles en plateado que hacían juego con su atuendo. La chica miro hacia ambos lados, buscando a alguien hasta que topo su mirada con unos ojos cafés que tanto le gustaba, y sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia el auto deportivo.

-¡Hola cariño!- Saludo la chica alegremente mientras abría la puerta del auto y se sentaba en el lugar del co-piloto.

- Hola Zoe – respondió el chico moreno sin muchos ánimos, mientras se acercaba al rostro de su novia para depositar en sus labios en corto beso – Y bien, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? – pregunto al mismo tiempo que encendía el motor del auto y después de unas cuantas maniobras, salió a toda velocidad de esa calle.

- Muy bien – Sonrió la chica, un poco ruborizada por el efecto que causo en ella el beso inesperado de su novio. Aunque ya llevaban 4 años juntos, aun sentía esas mariposas en el estomago que empezó a sentir hacia más de 10 años, cuando se enamoro de el por primera vez. – Las ventas han sido buenas, y si siguen así, es posible que este invierno sea invitada al Gothic Lolita Winter Fest en Tokio. – Decía sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, el chico volteo por unos segundos a verla sorprendido.

- Eso es genial – murmuro a la vez que volvía su vista al camino, quitando la expresión de asombro en su rostro y mostrando ahora una gran indiferencia.

- Es solo un rumor, aun no está confirmado – Suspiro mientras observaba con detenimiento al moreno, notándolo ausente - ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto con un toque de preocupación sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Nada – respondió fríamente el sin apartar la vista del camino.

- ¿En serio? Manny, no me mientas, se que te pasa algo, y sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa – decía la chica al ver la reacción fría de su novio. Todos esos años juntos le había servido para conocerlo mejor, conocer todas y cada una de sus reacciones, y al verlo así supo que algo andaba mal con él.

- He dicho que no pasa nada – dijo mientras la veía y le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban a ella, intentando despreocuparla.

- Manny…- suspiro la chica, esa sonrisa no le había sido de ayuda pues Zoe seguía con una intensa preocupación, ella estaba a punto de empezar un interrogatorio para sacarle información acerca de sus preocupaciones, y ver si de alguna forma podía ayudarle, pero rápidamente fue callada por una pregunta de él.

- ¿Tienes hambre? Yo sí, vamos a cenar, yo invito – Dijo el chico de cabello negro mientras giraba el volante y tomaba otra dirección, a lo que la chica respondió con un tímido _Si._

Minutos después se encontraban en un lujoso pero encantador restaurante de comida italiana, las paredes tenían un color crema claro, las mesas y sillas de color crema con acabados en dorado y en cada mesa había un sencillo, pero delicado adorno de flores blancas y rojas, y la luz tenue del lugar lo hacía perfecto para una romántica cita.

El mesero los dirigió hacia una mesa que estaba en un rincón del lugar, para tener un poco más de privacidad, a petición del joven de piel morena, y tras él iba la chica de cabellos negros, al llegar a la mesa para dos, el chico recorrió un poco la silla a manera de caballerosidad en la que Zoe se sentó, y seguido a esto, el hizo lo mismo en su respectiva silla, mientras el mesero les dejaba el menú, y se retiraba del lugar dándoles tiempo para que escogieran lo que iban a consumir.

-Y… ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – pregunto tímidamente Zoe para romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre ellos desde antes de entrar al restaurante.

- Bien – contesto con indiferencia, sin darle mucha importancia al duro trabajo que ejercía día con día. Si bien, trabajar en un banco puede ser ajetreado, lo es más cuando eres el gerente, y ese era el trabajo que el desempeñaba, un trabajo agotador, pero bien pagado sin duda. – Lo mismo de todos los días. - Tomo un sorbo de agua, de uno de los dos vasos que el mesero había traído por cortesía del restaurante.

- Que bueno – respondió sin decir más. Y allí estaba de nuevo, el silencio incomodo. Hasta daba la impresión que últimamente estaba apareciendo entre ellos más de lo que debería. Zoe sintió como sus ojos se humedecían poco a poco, eso no debía de ser así, no deberían de estar tan distantes_. Ya no es como antes,_ pensaba ella. Y antes de que ella pensara si quiera en salir huyendo de allí, el mesero apareció dispuesto a tomar su pedido. Espagueti a la boloñesa para dos, con un buen vino para completar pidió el. Y justo cuando el mesero se fue el noto como el rostro de su novia había palidecido más de lo que estaba, se sintió un poco culpable al darse cuenta de lo distante que había sido en esos últimos días.

-Oye…- susurro el mientras con una mano tomaba delicadamente la barbilla de ella, levantando su rostro obligándola a verlo a los ojos, notando las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir cada vez mas.- Tranquila, discúlpame si te he hecho sentir mal, es solo que últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza que olvido todo lo demás – le decía en tono tranquilizador, mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de ternura, pero con una pizca de tristeza. Sin duda, odiaba verla así, odiaba verla triste por su culpa, odiaba hacer sufrir a las personas que más quería, una vez hizo llorar a la persona que mas amaba, y era seguro que no quería que la historia se repitiera. La joven le dedico una tierna sonrisa, le encantaba verlo así de cerca, preocupado por ella, y le encantaba la manera en que el trataba de tranquilizarla, siempre había sido así. Y antes de que ella respondiera un _No te preocupes,_ el se acerco lo suficiente como para unir sus labios en un tierno beso que ambos disfrutaron con mucha tranquilidad, sin prisas de nada, solo ellos dos. Se separaron lentamente, sin muchas ganas, con una gran sonrisa y con el deseo de seguir así de juntos.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, sin más silencios incómodos, la conversación mas amena y divertida para ambos, al menos ella era la única que lograba librarlo del estrés que había tenido últimamente, el cual se había acrecentado hacia unas dos semanas atrás, cuando recibió un mensaje que le sorprendió mucho, y dejando en él una mezcla de sentimientos de odio, rencor, pero al mismo tiempo un toque de alegría. No queriendo recordar ese suceso, continuo su conversación con su novia en el auto mientras se dirigían hacia el departamento de ella entre las numerosas calles de esa gran ciudad. Diez años atrás, era una pequeña ciudad sin mucho atractivo, la gente ni si quiera pensaba en ella como un lugar idóneo para vivir, pero después de la derrota de los muchos villanos, la ciudad prospero, numerosas tiendas enormes, llegaron al lugar, al igual que muchas gente de diversos lugares, la ciudad creció considerablemente, haciéndola ahora una de las ciudades más grandes e importantes del país.

Detuvo el coche enfrente de la entrada de un gran edificio, las luces de la entrada le daban un aire acogedor al lugar, alguna gente entraba, otra salía del mismo, volteo la vista a su novia, que le dedico una sonrisa seguida de un beso de buenas noches, salió del auto despidiéndose de él, y entrando al gran edificio departamental. Manny se quedo mirando la entrada como perdido en sus pensamientos, pero segundos después salió de estos, y retomando el curso con su auto se dirigió ahora a su departamento, dispuesto de descansar. Recorrió algunas cuadras en su auto por la lujosa zona residencial en donde se encontraba el edificio de su departamento. Aunque en su familia siempre habían sido unidos, cuando Manny cumplió la mayoría de edad, y poco antes de entrar a la universidad, decidió independizarse, primero buscando un lugar cerca de la universidad para vivir, y terminando sus estudios le ofrecieron el grandioso empleo que tenia ahora, el cual le permitió comprar un departamento en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad en la que vivía ahora. Dejando su auto estacionado una cuadra antes del edificio, pensó en caminar un rato por el parque que estaba justo frente al edificio para despejar su mente un poco, pero debido a su cansancio, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo para otro día, lo único que quería hacer es dormir, dormir, y dormir, ya que hacia un par de semanas no lograba conciliar el sueño como se debía. Entro al recibidor del edificio encontrando a su izquierda la zona de buzones, su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente al recordar una carta que había llegado 15 días atrás, la causante del desorden emocional que tenia ahora.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Manny acababa de regresar de una cita con Zoe, habían ido a ver una película de acción que el tanto había esperado, y después de eso fueron a cenar a uno de los muchos lugares románticos que ofrecía la ciudad, y por último, un pequeño paseo por un parque que estaba cerca del departamento de la chica. Todo había sido perfecto, entre risas, abrazos y besos, se lo había pasado de lo mejor, y ya entrada la noche, regreso a su departamento. Al entrar en el edificio, noto que tenia correspondencia sin revisar, y después de tomar las cartas que había en el buzón, camino unos pasos para tomar el elevador, el cual no tardo mucho en bajar, y entrando en el, oprimió el botón que conducía al tercer piso. Mientras entraba, empezó a revisar los remitentes de las cartas que tenían, algunos eran simple publicidad, y cosas sin importancia, pero una carta le llamo demasiado la atención. Provenía de un lugar fuera del país, y casi desfallece al ver el nombre de la persona que lo había enviado. Entro en un estado de shock del cual solo pudo salir al escuchar el timbre del elevador que le indicaba que había llegado a su destino. Retomando su postura, salió a toda prisa del elevador, directo a su departamento, sacando las llaves e introduciéndolas bruscamente para entrar en el y cerrar la puerta de la misma manera en que la abrió, dejando caer todo lo que traía consigo en la cama y dejándose caer en una silla de su escritorio, tomando la carta en sus manos y abriéndola con mucho cuidado, para no rasgar la hoja que contenía. Saco con mucha lentitud la hoja como si no quisiera leer su contenido, como si de una mala noticia se tratase, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo por saber qué es lo que contenía ese papel. Y cuando vio la pequeña tarjeta de color crema, sintió como su cara palidecía a la vez que leía el contenido de esta, unas letras finas escritas con muchísimo detalle en color negro cuyo mensaje era una sencillo _"Volveré pronto"_.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Ese simple mensaje que había recibido, fue lo suficiente para que Manny se la pasara distraído y con muchas preguntas en su cabeza. Manny movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados, tratando de sacar de su cabeza ese recuerdo, y se dirigió al ascensor para poder llegar a su departamento.

Llegando a este, se tumbo en la cama, aun con su traje que usaba en su trabajo puesto, y cerró los ojos, para conciliar el sueño sin mucho éxito, ya que su cabeza se llenaba rápidamente de ese recuerdo doloroso, y muchas preguntas invadían sus pensamientos, siendo la más recurrente: _¿Es cierto que esta vez sí volverás?_

Mientras este chico se perdía entre sus pensamientos y sus grandísimas ganas de dormir, en otra parte del extenso mundo, una chica de cabellos azules, que llegaban debajo de sus hombros, miraba desde la ventana de un gran hotel como la ciudad se empezaba a llenar de luces dándole paso a la vida nocturna de esa gran ciudad. Sin embargo ella estaba sumida en una gran melancolía, mientras susurraba de manera nostálgica

– Manny…

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p>Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Seguramente los fans de la parejita de Manny y Frida me están viendo con ojos de odio por poner a Zoe aquí, pero no se me precipiten, ya veremos cómo transcurren las cosas en los siguientes capítulos. Al principio pensé que sería una historia situada en un Universo Alterno, pero decidí dejarla así, ya que no me gustan mucho los UA salvo contadas excepciones. Disculparan ustedes las faltas de ortografía que tengo por ahí.

En cuanto a las Lolitas, son una tribu urbana japonesa, que una de sus características es que visten como si fueran muñequitas de porcelana, con vestidos estilo barroco y victoriano, pero en este caso las Gothic, como su nombre lo dice, con toque gótico. Ignoro completamente si existe algún festival o desfile en Tokio relacionado con las Lolitas, pero por el bien de esta historia, imaginemos que sí xD. En fin, tenía que aclarar este punto.

Me encantaría leer sus opiniones acerca de la historia, si fue pésima, mala, regular, si merezco tomatazos y lechugazos, hay los aventaran ustedes en los reviews. Pero de eso dependerá que salga el siguiente capítulo. Asi que si quieren leer la continuación, déjenme su comentario por favor! :D


	2. No quiero escuchar su nombre

Todos los personajes de _El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ son propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROMESAS<strong>_

Capítulo 2: No quiero escuchar su nombre

El día empezaba a clarear en la Ciudad Milagro, ese lugar que 10 años atrás era conocido como un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia. Unos rayos de sol se empezaban a colar por la ventana del departamento de una chica gótica que, al sentir como la luz iba en aumento, empezó a abrir los ojos perezosamente. Sin muchas ganas, volteó la vista a su celular, el cual se encontraba en el buró que tenía a uno de los costados de su cama, tomándolo con una de sus manos, y lo abrió para ver la hora_. 9:05 am. Sábado._ Su día libre apenas comenzaba y ella tenía planes de seguir dormida hasta el lunes siguiente, cuando regresaba a la boutique en donde vendía su ropa diseñada. Ella era la jefa, la dueña de todo ese negocio, pero aun así necesitaba unos días de descanso. La temperatura contribuía en gran manera a sus ganas de seguir tirada en cama, el fresco que se colaba en la ventana era suficiente para que ella tomara un cobertor delgado y se cobijara con él sus piernas y brazos; sin duda el invierno estaba cerca. Estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos y caer de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños cuando un sonido proveniente del mismo celular cortó con todo su deseo de dormir. Fijo la vista en la pantalla, y notó el nombre de quien la estaba llamando. _"Alicia"._

-Diga– contestó con tono evidentemente molesto. Su asistente tenía que estar llamando a esas horas, cuando ella claramente les había advertido que no la molestaran.

-Señorita Aves– respondió una voz de una joven –Lamento llamarla en su día libre– Se disculpó la joven asistente –Pero en estos momentos acaba de llamar Hitomi Kimura, la organizadora del _Gothic Lolita Winter Fest_– Al escuchar el nombre japonés, Zoe rápidamente dio un salto de la cama, muy sorprendida de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¡¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?– Zoe estaba emocionada y a la vez nerviosa y por un momento agradeció que su asistente la hubiera despertado.

-Pues dijo que le encantaría almorzar hoy con usted, y dijo que se verían en el restaurante _"Paradise"_ a las 11:00 am para discutir acerca del festival de invierno– respondió la chica con notable emoción.

-Confirma que allí estaré– contestó Zoe y con una gran sonrisa al imaginar que pronto su línea de ropa estaría desfilando por uno de los eventos más importantes del mundo, y con renovadas energías, se levanto rápidamente a tomar una ducha, no sin antes elegir el atuendo que usaría ese día, tenía que estar causar una buena impresión para que decidieran invitarla al evento. Después de elegir un vestido corto negro con detalles en encaje y un par de medias de encaje, se metió en la ducha y abriendo el grifo, dejo caer sobre su cuerpo el agua tibia, necesitaba estar relajada en el almuerzo. Al salir de la ducha y después de vestirse, decidió llamarle a su novio, para darle la gran noticia de que muy probablemente estarían viajando al País del Sol Naciente en menos de un mes. Tomo su celular y buscando entre los contactos preferentes, encontró el número que buscaba. Marcó. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, y se activó el buzón de voz. _Quizá está muy ocupado para atender_, pensó, y decidió colgar sin dejarle mensaje. Ya le daría después la gran noticia.

Después de revisar que su peinado y maquillaje estuvieran perfectos, tomó su bolso, metiendo su celular, su cartera y su agenda, y salió de su departamento con las llaves en sus manos, para dirigirse fuera del edificio y tomar un taxi que la llevaría hasta el citado restaurante. Faltaba media hora para su cita, y el lugar no estaba muy lejos de su departamento, así que llegaría unos minutos antes de lo planeado.

**-o-o-o-**

Manny acababa de ver una llamada perdida a en su celular. No se dio cuenta cuando su celular sonó indicándole una llamada. Ya pasaba más del medio día. Esos pensamientos melancólicos no lo habían dejado dormir hasta muy entrada la madrugada, cuando su cuerpo no aguanto más y cayó rendido. Por suerte, había adelantado su trabajo el día anterior, así que ese día se lo tomaría libre. Necesitaba desesperadamente unas vacaciones para relajarse y olvidar todo su estrés combinado entre su trabajo y esa nota que le había llegado.

Aun tenía mucho sueño acumulado y quería seguir descansando, pero recordó que tenía otros pendientes. Visitar a su familia, comprar comida, mandar su ropa sucia a la lavandería, etc. Así que sin más remedio, se levantó de su cama, y se fue directamente a su baño, quedando de frente al espejo que tenía en él. Notó su cara, muy demacrada, se le notaba un poco unas ojeras, y sus ojos rojos e hinchados como si hubiera estado… ¿llorando? No, el no podía haber estado llorando entre sueños, el no podía llorar. El era Manny Rivera, el más macho de toda la Ciudad Milagro, así que simple y sencillamente, no podía llorar. _Los hombres de verdad no lloran, _pensó. _Y menos por una mujer que te dejó hace mucho tiempo_. Pero inconscientemente y entre uno de sus muchos sueños que tuvo esa noche, el derramó algunas lágrimas al recordar un viejo amor, y su roto corazón. Intentando no recordar de nuevo ese suceso lamentable en su pasado, se colocó debajo de la regadera, dejando caer el agua fría sobre su bien ejercitado cuerpo.

Antes salir del baño, volvió a mirarse en el espejo para asegurarse de que no quedara ni una solo rastro del estado deplorable con el que se había despertado, procedió a vestirse, una playera amarilla y unos pantalones de mezclilla, como solía usar en su adolescencia; hoy no era día de trabajar ni usar uno de esos costosos trajes que se había acostumbrado a usar, hoy solo iba a ir a hacer unas cuantas cosas sin mucha importancia, así que su ropa era lo que menos. Salió de su departamento con las llaves de su coche en la mano, y después de salir del edificio a localizar su lujoso auto, se subió en este para conducir hacia una de las zonas en las que había vivido toda su infancia y gran parte de su adolescencia. Después de algunos minutos, se encontraba en una encantadora zona, se veía muy tranquila y limpia, la gente sonriendo amablemente y niños jugando sin ningún temor. Echo un vistazo alrededor y una nostalgia invadió su ser al recordar muchos momentos de su infancia que había vivido en ese lugar. Y allí se encontraba él, frente a un edificio antiguo pero aun conservado, levantó su vista al letrero en el que, a pesar del paso del tiempo, se podía distinguir perfectamente _Casa del Macho_.

**-o-o-o-**

Después de haber almorzado con la señorita Kimura y haber llegado a un acuerdo, Zoe se dirigía ahora a su boutique para dar la gran noticia a sus empleadas. Entró en el extenso lugar, donde se podía apreciar infinidad de ropa para mujer, la mayoría en color negro, y se dirigió a una chica de cabellos rojos y grandes ojos verdes.

-¡Alicia!– Gritó con emoción apenas había localizado a su asistente.

-Señorita Aves– respondió la aludida volteando a ver a la persona que la había llamado –Y bien, ¿Cómo le fue?

-Pues… tengo que darte una mala noticia– respondió fingiendo una voz de tristeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?– preguntó la chica pelirroja con notable desilusión en su rostro.

-Lamento informarte que no podrás ver a tu familia durante algunos días…

-¿Por qué?– preguntó con una cara de que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que su jefa estaba hablando.

-Porque… ¡iremos a Japón!– exclamó a la vez que levantaba sus brazos en señal de victoria y mostraba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡¿En serio?– Preguntó la chica a la vez que abrazaba a su jefa – ¡Eso es magnífico! Pero dígame ¿Cómo paso?, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?

-Pues fuimos a almorzar, y después de platicar un rato acerca de las nuevas tendencias, me invitó al evento. Al parecer un diseñador italiano canceló a última hora, y quedó un lugar libre, y no dudaron en llamarnos, ya que la mayoría tenía otros eventos– Contó la chica de cabellos negros.

-Wow– fue la respuesta de la joven asistente –Y ¿Cuándo nos vamos?– preguntó entusiasmada.

-Nos iremos el 19 de diciembre– dijo a la vez que sacaba de su bolso una agenda, lo mismo hacia su asistente, para tomar nota de lo que harían esos días –El festival empezara el día 21, así que tenemos que llegar con tiempo para organizar todo. Habrá diferentes eventos en esa semana, pero el más importante será el día 24.

-Navidad– interrumpió su asistente mientras una traviesa sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Así es– dijo ella sin prestar mucha atención a su asistente.

-¿Sabe algo? He escuchado que en Japón esa fecha es muy importante.

-Igual que para el resto de mundo– le contestó sin dejar de mirar su agenda

-…Para los enamorados – Le aclaró. Zoe levantó su vista encontrándose con la mirada picara de sus asistente.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto extrañada.

-Pues vera, esa fecha es muy importante para ellos, ya que pasan toda la velada juntos, y muchas veces hay propuestas de matrimonio– decía mientras le sonreía -Tengo entendido que su novio irá. Imagínese, ustedes juntos, en una ciudad enorme, en una fecha especial… no me sorprendería que regresara con un anillo de compromiso- Zoe inmediatamente sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba al momento de escuchar e imaginarse lo que decía su asistente.

-¡Alicia!– Exclamó regañando a la joven y tratando de ocultar el color rojo que se hacía más intenso en su rostro -¡Es demasiado pronto para pensar en matrimonio!

-¿Cómo que demasiado pronto? ¡Llevan más de 4 años juntos Zoe!– Alicia dejó a un lado las formalidades de Jefa-Asistente para pasar a una relación de Amiga-Amiga -¿No crees que ya va siendo tiempo que piensen en eso? O dime ¿no te gustaría ser su esposa?

- Si pero…

-¿Pero qué? Zoe, yo se que él te ama, y ya se está tardando en pedírtelo, pero esta es una muy buena oportunidad para que hablen de eso. Así que ¿a qué le tienes miedo? Siempre has sido su único amor.

-Eso no es verdad– respondió Zoe tratando de evadir la mirada de su amiga y asistente.

- Zoe, eso quedó en el pasado, no me digas que tienes miedo que de repente un chica que lo dejó hace años aparezca de la nada y te lo quite. Y aunque eso sucediera, él no te dejaría Zoe, de eso estoy segura. Él te ama con locura Zoe, si aun sintiera algo por esa chica que no lo supo valorar, ya te hubiera dejado y se iría a buscarla, pero eso no ha pasado, él sigue contigo porque te quiere, Zoe, te digo esto como tu amiga, no me gusta verte sufrir así por tu inseguridad.

-Tienes razón– le contestó, no muy convencida de sus palabras –Es mejor que dejemos esto a un lado, y sigamos con lo que importa en estos momentos.

-Está bien– contesto Alicia, retomando su agenda y volviendo a planificar ese viaje.

**-o-o-o-**

Manny se encontraba subiendo el último escalón del gran edificio, del que siempre se habían negado a incluir un elevador, llegando así a la azotea en donde se encontraba una encantadora casa que daba la impresión que fue construida en la época colonial. Se plantó frente a la puerta, tomó una bocanada de aire, y tocó el timbre. Se escuchó mucho ajetreo en el interior, seguido de la voz de una mujer.

-Ya voy– escuchó decir. Segundos después, Manny observó como la puerta se abría, mostrando a una hermosa mujer que al verlo se le formó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. – ¡Mijo! – exclamó con gran alegría mientras abrazaba al muchacho.

-Hola mamá– respondió Manny mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Cuando se separaron, se percató de que alguien se encontraba en la puerta observándolos.

-Hola papá– Saludó el muchacho al hombre de lentes que se encontraba delante de él dándole también un abrazo.

-Mijo, tanto tiempo sin vernos– respondió Rodolfo.

-Pero pásale mijo, tenemos mucho que platicar, y debes estar muerto de hambre, vamos, preparare algo de comer– Sugirió María mientras entraba en la casa, seguida de su esposo e hijo.

Después de ponerse cómodo en la sala en la que tantas cosas había vivido, su madre le ofreció una taza de café, y su padre se centro frente a él, mientras su madre se dirigía a la cocina para prepara algún platillo típico mexicano.

-Y ¿Cómo te ha ido mijo?– preguntó su padre para romper el hielo, al momento que daba un trago a su café.

-Pues bien, no me quejo– respondió el muchacho imitando el gesto de su padre –Últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo en el banco, quizá porque se acerca diciembre, y es el mes en el que el dinero circula más rápido.

-Vaya entonces has estado ocupado– comentó Rodolfo dando otro trago a su taza de café.

Siguieron conversando acerca de trivialidades, como el clima, un poco de política, futbol etc., mientras María servía unos platos con mole y los ponía en la mesa. La comida transcurrió normalmente, sin ninguna interrupción de por medio, ni ningún villano tratando de aniquilarlos. Por un momento Manny extrañó esos tiempos en los que le encantaba pelear contra algún enemigo y resultar victorioso, pero le gustaba más un comida familiar tranquila. Terminado la comida, Manny ayudó a su madre a lavar los platos, y mientras lo hacía notó como María lo miraba de manera preocupada. El intuía de lo que se trataba, así que decidió abordar de una vez el tema.

-Mamá, ¿pasa algo?– preguntó de forma casual, su madre volteó su rostro para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-Eso me gustaría saber, si te ha pasado algo a ti– respondió mientas seguía su labor de secar y guardar platos.

-No me pasa nada mamá– dijo el chico moreno, tomando una actitud fría e indiferente –No ha pasado nada.

-Mijo, deberías saber esto, hace unos días recibimos una llamada de…

-Lo sé– le interrumpió el chico –Llamó ella, y pregunto por mí, y le dijeron donde vivía. He recibido su nota.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?– pregunto con curiosidad y preocupación.

-Intuición– respondió el chico -Al principio me sorprendió que supiera mi dirección después de años de no hablar con ella, pero después pensé que la única forma en que se hubiera enterado que ya no vivo aquí es que ustedes le dijeron.

-¿Y estas enojado porque se lo dijimos?– preguntó preocupada.

-No mamá- respondió de manera serena para no inquietar a su madre más de lo que ya estaba. –Solo me sorprendió un poco, eso es todo.

-¿Y qué decía la nota?

-Que volverá pronto

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí– respondió secamente.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿La esperaras?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ella no fue la que sufrió, ella me dejó, rompió nuestra promesa y se fue dejándome claro que jamás me quería volver a ver, así que no le encuentro sentido al que ella quiera regresar ahora– respondió tomando una actitud mucho más fría que lo de costumbre, en sus ojos se notaba una mezcla de ira y rencor que asustó a María.

-Pero Manny, no sabes las razones que llevaron a Fr…

- **¡No repitas su nombre! **– Exclamó tan fuerte y tan enojado que asustó demasiado a María que dejó caer un plato y se estrello violentamente en el piso, y llamó la atención de su padre que rápidamente corrió a la cocina a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. –No quiero volver a escuchar su nombre. Ella se fue, y yo no la quiero volver a ver jamás– Dijo remarcando la última palabra. –Lo siento mamá, pero no quiero seguir hablando de esto– Continúo diciendo cuando ya se calmó un poco y retomando la tarea de lavar los platos que estaba a punto de terminar.

Sus padres lo miraron un poco aturdidos, su hijo había cambiado demasiado desde ese día en que ella se fue, aunque pensaron que con su nueva novia iba a olvidar todo lo sucedido, ellos y muchas otras personas más sabían que el aun guardaba sentimientos por ella. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un teléfono celular proveniente de uno de los bolsillos traseros del chico. Manny se secó las manos y sacó el aparato, al abrirlo observó quien estaba llamando y contestó.

- Diga

- _¡Hola cariño!_ – Se escuchó la voz de Zoe en la otra línea – _¿Estas muy ocupado?_

Manny suspiró – No, no mucho, estoy con mis padres pero ya estaba a punto de irme– contestó lanzando una mirada a sus padres.

-_Ya veo, solo quería invitarte a cenar, tenemos que celebra_ – respondió alegremente la chica.

-¿Celebrar?– Preguntó el chico moreno, mientras recordaba alguna fecha especial que se acercara pero no encontró ninguna -¿Qué tenemos que celebrar?

-_Pues… ¡Que fui aceptada en el Gothic Lolita Winter Fest!_– Gritó con emoción la chica gótica. –_Así que pronto estaremos en Japón._

-Eso es genial Zoe, te felicito, sabía que podías lograrlo– le respondió su novio tratando de compartir la alegría de la chica.

-_Gracias cariño_

-Entonces vayamos a celebrar, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar? Pasaré por ti a las 7:00 pm

-_Está bien, te espero, adiós cariño y salúdame a tu familia._

-Adiós Zoe –y diciendo esto corto la comunicación. –Zoe les manda saludos– Dijo volviéndose a sus padres –Es mejor que me vaya, tengo aun cosas que hacer. Al parecer a Zoe la invitaron a un evento importante, así que tengo que ir a celebrar, con mi novia– Dijo remarcando las dos últimas palabras.

-Que bueno, la felicito. Gracias por venir hijo– Respondió tímidamente María. –Dile que también le mandamos saludos.

-Adiós– Respondió fríamente el chico mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir y no regresar, por lo menos, en mucho tiempo.

**-o-o-o-**

En el inmenso cuarto de un lujoso hotel, se encontraba una chica de cabellera azul, sentada sobre un cómodo sillón, mirando con nostalgia una fotografía que tenía entre sus manos, en donde se encontraba ella junto a un chico moreno, ambos tenían alrededor de 13 años, estaban los dos sentados afueras del edificio en donde él vivía, degustando un refrescante helado. Sonrió al recordar el día en que fue tomada. _Daría lo que fuera por regresar a esa época_, susurró. Cerró sus ojos, y se dejó transportar al pasado, al tiempo en que hacia travesuras junto a su mejor amigo, la mejor época de su vida según ella. Estaba tan contentamente hundida en el mundo de los recuerdos, que no escuchó que golpeaban fuertemente la puerta de la habitación, ni escuchó cuando un atractivo chico de cabello rubio con rasgos orientales entraba al lugar, ni mucho menos escuchó cuando este, con voz leve, intentaba sacarla de sus pensamientos, así que se llevó un gran susto cuando el chico gritó con todas sus fuerzas su nombre.

-¡FRIDA!– La chica peliazul se levantó bruscamente de su cómodo asiento, abriendo sus ojos y dejando caer la fotografía que estaba contemplando.

-¡Daisuke!– Gritó una enojada Frida al observar aturdida como el chico moría de risa al contemplar su asustado rostro. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Casi me matas del susto! – preguntó enojada, mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho, tratando de calmar su agitado corazón que acababa de recibir una fuerte impresión y la otra la colocaba en su cintura.

-¿Así tratas a tus amigos?– contestó el chico fingiendo indignación. –Vamos, relájate, solo viene a decirte que nos iremos en 10 minutos, y por cierto, deberías ponerle seguro a la puerta, puede que alguien entre y te secuestre... –Comentó tratando de contener una risa. -¿En qué tanto pensabas que ni cuenta te diste que entre?–preguntó curioso.

-En nada– contestó la chica tratando de evadir la mirada de su amigo. Pero este se percató de la fotografía que yacía en el suelo, así que con mucha curiosidad la levantó, pero la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro se borró rápidamente al observar a la persona que estaba junto a su amiga. –¿Otra vez estas pensando en ese idiota?– preguntó evidentemente molesto.

-No es un idiota– se apresuró a contestar.

-¿Y aun lo defiendes después de todo el daño que te hizo? Frida, sí es un idiota, un idiota que no te supo valorar, que te hizo mucho daño, ¿y aun sigues pensando en él?

-Ambos nos hicimos daño Daisuke– respondió Frida, tratando de que el líquido que se acumulaba lentamente en sus ojos no rodara por sus mejillas. El chico castaño solo suspiró, y dejó la fotografía encima de una mesita que se encontraba a un lado del sillón –Por favor déjame sola– rogó Frida –En 5 minutos voy con ustedes.

-Está bien- contestó dirigiéndose hacia la salida –Ya no pienses en eso- Le susurró antes de salir del lugar.

Frida tomó con mucha delicadeza la fotografía que su amigo había dejado en la mesa, para guardarla en una pequeña cajita dorada en donde se encontraban otras fotografías, y esta introducirla en una de sus maletas. Se había prometido jamás volver a pensar en él, su amigo tenía en cierta parte la razón, el había sido un completo idiota, pero ella tampoco se quedaba atrás; sin embargo, desde hacía mucho tiempo sentía una necesidad de verlo de nuevo, de estar a su lado, y con el paso del tiempo, esa necesidad se hacía mucho más grande. Y ella estaba segura que pronto cumpliría su deseo y lo vería de nuevo. O eso pensaba ella.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p>¡Hola amigos! ¿Y ahora que les pareció el segundo capítulo? ¿Qué habrá pasado para que Manny se comporte tan fríamente? ¿Y Zoe para que sea tan insegura? ¿Quién es el tipo que no quiere que Frida piense en su amigo? ¿En serio se fu diciendo que jamás lo volvería a ver? Uuh, tendrán que esperar para saber las respuestas ;D<p>

Ah por cierto, lo del 24 de diciembre en Japón es cierto. En ese país, esa fecha vendría siendo algo así como el día de los enamorados, pero aparte celebran el 14 de febrero D: Tenia que aclarar esto también xD Ah! Alicia, Hitomi Kimura y Daisuke son personajes inventados por mí, así que no los pierdan de vista, porque saldrán más, sobre todo Daisuke. Como dato curioso, les puse esos nombres porque son los que más me gustan, y Daisuke es mi nombre japonés favorito XD Si ya se, a nadie le interesa esto, pero en fin.

Muchísimas gracias a mis queridos lectores, y un agradecimiento especial a: **fridanikte**, **fiore-star**, **Ghost Steve**, **Manchita Purple-Blue** y **Espartano** por sus lindos comentarios ^^. Y una disculpa a todos aquellos a que estuve prácticamente acosando para que me dejaran un review xD La razón por la que me gusta mucho recibir estos comentarios es que se quedan aquí mismo en la pagina, y constantemente los leo, y eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Por eso siempre ando pidiendo reviews xD En fin ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :D

**Click en el botoncito de abajo y déjame un comentario ¿Si? No muerde :D**


	3. Iré a verte

Todos los personajes de _El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ son propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROMESAS<strong>_

Capítulo 3: Iré a verte

En una mañana soleada y tranquila en la Ciudad Milagro, un par de chicas góticas paseaban por una de las tantas zonas comerciales que había en esa ciudad. Después de un rato de estar visitando diferentes tiendas de zapatos y accesorios, decidieron descansar en un establecimiento de comida rápida. Ambas chicas tomaron asiento en una de las mesas que estaba al fondo del local, dejando las numerosas bolsas que traían consigo en uno de los asientos libres.

-¡Estoy exhausta!- Comentó la chica pelirroja levantando sus brazos. Su compañera río un poco al ver la actitud infantil que su amiga había tomado.

-Pero Alicia, si prácticamente acabamos de llegar- respondió la chica pelinegra.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces dime por qué estamos descansando? No lo niegues, también estas cansada. – Respondió fingiendo indignación.

-¡Pero si la idea de descansar fue tuya! – Exclamó Zoe aun riendo por la actitud de su amiga quien también empezó a reír.

-Está bien, tú ganas. – Comentó la chica.- Pero estoy muerta. No he dormido lo suficiente últimamente.

-Por el festival. Yo estoy igual. Espero y salga todo bien –dijo Zoe con tono de preocupación.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás– le animó su amiga y asistente. En ese instante llegó una encantadora joven de cabello castaño a tomarles su pedido. Las chicas echaron un vistazo al menú, y después de que eligieran lo que iban a consumir, la mesera se retiro de allí.

-Esto del festival me está volviendo loca – Comentó Zoe echando su cabeza hacia atrás y llevándose las manos a su sien - ¡Nunca pensé que fuera demasiado trabajo! Toda la semana me he estado partiendo la cabeza escogiendo los diseños que se usarán y ni si quiera he podido ver a Manny– dijo lo último en un susurro, pero lo suficiente para que su amiga la escuchara.

-Si lo sé– respondió Alicia– Relájate un poco, Zoe, ya te había dicho que te puedo ayudar en lo que quieras, para eso soy tu asistente.

-Gracias Alicia, pero esas son cosas que yo debo de elegir. Además tú ya te hiciste cargo de muchas cosas. Mejor deberías estar preocupada por practicar tu japonés. – Comentó Zoe- Que tal si en Japón encuentras al chico de tus sueños y ni siquiera le puedas dirigir la palabra- Zoe empezó a reír al ver la expresión de fastidio de su amiga.

-Ya te dije que no me interesa tener novio ahorita Zoe. Además todos los hombres son unos idiotas – Le respondió de manera seria a su jefa, dejando ver el lado feminista de la chica. – Y no es necesario aprender el japonés, con mi inglés es más que suficiente.

- ¡Hey! Mi hombre no es idiota. – le reclamó a su amiga, ignorando completamente la última frase que esta había dicho. La chica pelirroja empezó a reír al ver ahora la cara de indignación de su amiga.

-¿Ves lo que digo? Ni si quiera se pueden defender ellos mismos. Siempre tiene que ser la mujer la que los esté defendiendo – respondió con una media sonrisa de arrogancia en su rostro. – Son unos cobardes.

- Por que el no está presente. Además, si le dijeras "cobarde" en su rostro, el haría lo que fuera para demostrar lo contrario. – respondió Zoe imitando la sonrisa de su amiga al seguirle el juego.

-¡Claro! El orgullo machista – contestó Alicia con cierta ironía. – Está bien, cambiaré mi opinión: "Todos los hombre son unos idiotas y cobardes… excepto el 'hombre' de mi amiga" – respondió con tono sarcástico. Las dos chicas empezar a reír sonoramente, llamando la atención de los demás presentes. A decir verdad, Zoe ya estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios feministas de parte de su amiga y asistente, y aunque ella no compartía su opinión, siempre le causaba gracia el modo de hablar de ella. Realmente no le molestaba que hablara mal de su novio, ya que sabía que no era su intención ofenderlo.

-Pero en verdad no me interesa tener novio ahorita- Continuo hablando Alicia una vez que las risas cesaron- …a menos que sea un sexy multimillonario- Dijo con una mirada pícara. Ambas chicas empezaron a reír nuevamente.

-Tú no cambias Alicia- le respondió Zoe a su amiga. En esos momentos vieron acercarse a la joven mesera que traía su pedido, dejando en la mesa un par de hamburguesas y un par de soda dietética. Cuando la vieron marcharse continuaron su plática.

-Por cierto ¿Irá Manny al festival? – preguntó la chica pelirroja antes de dar un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

- Sí, le dije el mismo día en que hable con Hitomi, y después que platicamos, me dijo que pensaba tomarse unas vacaciones, ya sabes, para liberarse del estrés del trabajo, y un día después me confirmó que si irá.

-Vaya, entonces sí ha tenido mucho trabajo. Jamás lo había visto de tan mal humor como estos últimos días, según lo que me dices.

-Sí, yo también; creo que algo mas le pasa, no creo que sea solo el trabajo, pero como siempre, se cierra en su mundo y no me quiere contar nada. No lo había visto tan enojado desde…

_**FLASHBACK**_

Zoe se encontraba cruzando el portón que conducía dentro del campus de la universidad en la que recientemente había hecho el examen de ingreso. Ese día se decidiría si podría asistir a clases en ese prestigioso instituto para cursar la carrera de Diseño. Siempre le había gustado diseñar cosas de todo tipo, sobre todo en ropa, de hecho ella misma había diseñado su traje de "La Cuervo", así que sin pensarlo dos veces, escogió esa carrera.

Había avanzado unos pasos entre visualizando las diversas aulas con las que contaba la institución, hasta que observo como una grupo de jóvenes se encontraban reunidos frente a un extenso tablero. Zoe se acercó rápidamente al grupo y busco con la mirada su nombre. No le fue tan difícil encontrarlo. Suspiró aliviada al saber que sus esfuerzos en el estudio habían dado fruto. Hecho una mirada al resto de la lista, divisó varios nombres conocidos de algunos ex compañeros de _Leone_, la secundaria en la que había estudiado. Pero un nombre particularmente largo en la facultad de Administración, le llamó la atención.

-Manny…-Susurró sin darse cuenta.

-¿Sí?- respondió una voz masculina detrás de ella. Zoe giro su cuerpo para ver a su interlocutor y quedar frente a un chico moreno, de cabello negro y ojos cafés, más alto que ella y muy atractivo a su punto de vista.

-¿Ma…Manny?- Volvió a susurrar la chica. El moreno se dedicó a tratar de reconocer a la hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos carmesí que tenia frente a él.

-¿Zoe? ¿Eres tú?- pregunto el chico, a lo cual la chica asintió. -¡Que alegría verte! – dijo el chico a la vez que abrazaba a la pelinegra. La chica sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente y sentía un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago al tener al chico cerca de ella. Aunque había dejado de verlo hacía mucho tiempo, aun guardaba esos sentimientos por él. Lentamente fue correspondiendo el abrazo del moreno, y luego de algunos segundos se separaron.

-S…sí, a mí también me alegra volverte a verte… Manny– contestó la chica gótica con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas por el reciente abrazo.

-Así que también estudiarás a esta universidad- preguntó el chico moreno buscando su nombre en la lista, el cual rápidamente encontró, y al verlo, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – Al parecer seremos compañeros. –le dijo aun sosteniendo la sonrisa.

-Sí…-fue lo único que pudo articular Zoe. Se maldijo internamente al sentir de nuevo ese cosquilleo pero ahora más fuerte en su estómago al ver esa sonrisa ¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo sin verse, aun sintiera eso? Volvió a maldecirse. Y estuvo a punto de maldecirse por tercera vez al sentir que su corazón se aceleraba al ver de nuevo esa mirada chocolate frente a ella, pero la voz grave de su ex-enemigo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Oye, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería? He escuchado que la comida no es tan mala como en Leone – le sugirió el chico moreno. La chica asintió, y ambos tomaron camino rumbo a la cafetería de la universidad, la cual no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaban ubicados. Llegaron a ella en completo silencio, ninguno se animaba a iniciar una conversación. Quizá sería que ambos se sentían un poco incómodos, siendo que en el pasado fueron en ocasiones rivales.

Después de ordenar un café cada quien se sentaron en una de las mesas del lugar que se encontraba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de un par de maestros sentados cerca de la entraba y reían contando anécdotas del pasado.

-Y ¿Cómo te ha ido? –el chico fue el primero en hablar para romper el hielo.

-Bien… no me quejo –respondió la gótica tratando de aparentar indiferencia y ocultar sus sentimientos ante él - ¿Y tu?

-Pues podría decirse que bien- respondió el chico sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Ambos quedaron en silencio por un rato, el moreno mirando al suelo en un punto indefinido y la chica observando detenidamente cada una de las facciones del moreno. Sus ojos, su cabello, su boca… Y en ese instante le pareció ver algo raro. Normalmente él _siempre_ estaba acompañado de alguien, y ese _alguien_ no le simpatizaba mucho a ella. Y ese día el estaba _solo_. Y por eso la invitó a _ella_. La pregunta en cuestión era: ¿Dónde rayos se encontraba ese molesto _alguien_? No era que le importara ver a ese _alguien_, de hecho era mucho mejor si no la volvía a ver en toda su vida, pero si se suponía que ese _alguien_ era amigo (_o algo más_) del chico que tenía enfrente, entonces ¿Por qué estaba el con ella? Zoe no se iba a quedar con la duda, así que decidió preguntarle.

-Oye ¿Y donde esta Frida Suarez?–soltó la pregunta sin mucha delicadez. –Pensé que entrarían en la misma universidad– dijo tomando un sorbo al café que una de las señoras que trabajaba allí les había dejado con anterioridad.

Manny cambio completamente la expresión del rostro que tenía. A Zoe le pareció ver que cuando nombró a ese _alguien_, el rostro el chico palideció un poco, frunció el ceño, los ojos cafés que ella tanto amaba perdieron todo su brillo, y ahora los notaba oscuros, llenos de rencor, de ira, de deseos de venganza.

-Por favor, no me vuelvas a preguntar de ella- Le respondió de la manera más fría que Zoe jamás había escuchado, dejándola en estado de shock. –Ella se fue hace algunos años, así que no vale la pena hablar de eso.

Zoe se quedo perpleja. ¿Cómo era posible que la persona que hasta hace unos minutos tenía una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, cambiara de manera tan drástica convirtiéndolo ahora en un ser de apariencia dura y fría, que en cierto modo, le daba miedo?

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-…¿Desde?-preguntó la chica rubia, al observar, después de unos minutos, que su amiga se había ausentado de la conversación, recordando ese día.

-Desde que le pregunté de _ella_.- le respondió la chica pelinegra mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Pero… ¿Tú crees que sea ella la causa de eso? Digo, de eso ya tiene mucho tiempo, no es posible que el siga así – comentó con preocupación Alicia.

-No lo sé… -fue lo único que respondió la chica de mirada carmesí.

**-o-o-o-**

Afuera de un enorme estadio, en donde se llevaría a cabo un concierto de una de las bandas de rock más populares de los últimos tiempos, se encontraban muchos jóvenes, quienes ansiosamente esperaban la hora en que podrían entrar al citado estadio a escuchar la música que tanto les gustaba.

-¡Ya hemos esperado mucho tiempo! –comentó con desesperación una chica rubia de unos 20 años- ¿A qué hora nos dejaran entrar?

-No te desesperes- le contestó una chica de cabello castaño de su misma edad quien estaba a su lado –Ya casi es hora de que inicie, no creo que tarde mucho.

-¡Es que ya no puedo esperar más!– Gritó muy desesperada la primer chica –Ya quiero ver a MI hermoso Daisuke- dijo a la vez que se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro al momento de recordar a uno de sus ídolos.

-¿Cómo que TUYO?- respondió su amiga fingiendo indignación- El es MIO– volteó su vista a su amiga -Y no lo comparto con nadie- Ambas chicas empezaron a reír. -Lástima que este tan lejos de nuestro alcance- se lamentó la chica.

-Oye ¿Qué tal si nos subimos al escenario? –propuso la chica rubia

-¿Y qué nos saquen los gorilas que tiene de guardaespaldas? NUNCA. Además ¿Para qué quieres hacer eso? Ni en mil años nos haría caso, ¿no viste los rumores de que anda con la guitarrista del grupo?

-Cierto, si esa Frida… es muy suertuda. Mira que primero andar con el vocalista de Red Night y ahora con el baterista de su propia banda.

-Pero eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo –le respondió la chica castaña

-Pues con que no me toque a mi querido Chris y su hermosa voz- respondió una chica de cabello negro que se había mantenido callada todo el tiempo. –Sino, seria catalogada como una 'cualquiera'- dijo con cierto desprecio a la última palabra que había pronunciado. Las demás solo se limitaron a asentir, de acuerdo con lo que su amiga había comentado. En ese momento vieron como la fila en la que se había colocado desde hacía varias horas, ahora empezaba a avanzar, las tres gritaron emocionadas cuando estaban a punto de entrar al local.

Después de un largo rato en el que el público empezó a gritar rogando que su banda favorita apareciera en escena, las luces empezaron a bajar, hasta que todo el lugar quedo en completa penumbra, seguido del sonido de una batería, una guitarra y un bajo, la multitud empezó a aplaudir y los presentes gritaron llenos de emoción cuando unos fuegos artificiales se encendieron, y escucharon la voz del vocalista del grupo dando la bienvenida a todos los presentes.

El concierto duró aproximadamente dos horas, en las que el público, la mayoría de chicas que se morían por ver a sus integrantes favoritos, coreaban las canciones más conocidas de la citada banda. Casi llegando al final del concierto, el vocalista del grupo se detuvo un momento para a agradecer a los fans.

- Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo incondicional hacia nosotros, en esta gira. Como muchos sabrán, este es el último concierto de esta gira, y después nos tomaremos un breve receso para descansar, pero prometemos regresar con fuerzas recargadas para dar lo mejor de nosotros. ¡Muchas gracias! –el público empezó a aplaudir nuevamente, el chico que tenía el micrófono en sus manos, empezó ahora a presentar por última vez a los integrantes del grupo.

-En el bajo –y señaló con su dedo índice al chico de cabello negro que tenía el instrumento en sus manos- ¡Jeremy King! –muchas chicas presentes empezaron a gritar con total emoción a la vez que el chico mencionado tocaba un solo con su instrumento, cuando terminó, señaló ahora a quien estaba sentado detrás de una gran batería – En la batería ¡Daisuke Sakurai!- el aludido hizo exactamente lo mismo que su compañero, solo que ahora con su instrumento y el grito que producían las fans fue ahora más fuerte. Al terminar, el vocalista del grupo repitió lo mismo, pero ahora con la única fémina de la banda –Y en la guitarra… ¡Frida Suarez!- ahora fue el turno de los varones que se encontraban en el lugar para aplaudir por la chica de cabello azul a la vez que esta hacia su solo. Terminando este, fue el turno del baterista para presentar al líder del grupo.

-Y el vocalista ¡Chris Black!- Al oír ese nombre, todas las chicas presentes empezaron a gritar como locas, y el aludido solo sonrió saludando al público, después retomó el micrófono y empezó a cantar la melodía mas conocida de la banda, a lo cual todos los presentes lo siguieron con sus voces. Al termino de la canción y todos se reunieron para darles en conjunto las gracias a sus fans.

-A nombre de todos los integrantes de _Déjà vu_ ¡Muchas Gracias Los Ángeles!- Dijo el vocalista de la banda, al mismo tiempo los integrantes hacían una pequeña reverencia, acto seguido salieron del escenario, dejando atrás a sus queridos fans.

Después de una pequeña fiesta de despedida en la que Frida con sus amigos de _Déjà vu_, Frida decidió que lo mejor era retirase de allí, ya sabía lo alocadas que podrían resultar ese tipo de fiestas, y ella estaba exhausta. Tomó su chaqueta, y después de despedirse de Chris y Jeremy, empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero fue interceptada por el chico asiático.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas? –le cuestionó. La chica lo miró confundida.

-Pues… ya me voy. Mi vuelo sale dentro de 5 horas.- respondió de la manera más natural la chica.

- ¿Y no se te olvida algo?- pregunto el chico rubio. La peliazul empezó a recordar cada uno de los detalles que sabía que no debía pasar por alto, pasaporte, maletas, etc. Luego miro confundida al chico.

-No, tengo todo en orden- respondió la chica, el rubio empezó a reír levemente al ver lo despistada que podía ser su amiga, y le dio un ligero golpe en su brazo.

-¡Oye! –le reclamo la chica, estuvo a punto de regresarle el golpe, cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos se colocaban alrededor de ella, y sintió la calmada respiración de su amigo.

-Y te vas sin despedirte de tu mejor amigo- le susurro al oído. La chica se paralizó un momento, pero reaccionó a tiempo para devolverle el cálido abrazo que uno de sus mejores amigos le ofrecía. Segundos después se separaron.

-Lo siento Daisuke- se disculpó la chica –Pero traigo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que me olvide por completo de ti.

-No te preocupes, lo bueno fue que te recordé mi existencia a tiempo– Ambos chicos rieron. Frida estaba agradecida que su amigo no se hubiera enfadado con ella –Supongo que es por la emoción de ver a tu familia de nuevo, diles que mando saludos. Ah, y Frida, por favor llámame cuando llegues a New York. Espero poder ir a visitarte, claro, después de regresar a Tokio con mi madre, últimamente está muy preocupada porque…

-No iré directo con ellos- le interrumpió la chica, rehuyendo la mirada de su amigo. Su amigo abrió los ojos con una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación.

-No me digas que iras a buscar a ese imbécil- le cuestiono de manera molesta. La chica no contestó -¡Frida!-le gritó, llamando la atención de sus demás compañeros, que rápidamente se colocaron a un lado de Daisuke. Sabían que cuando el chico rubio llamaba a la peliazul con ese tono de voz, significaba que algo mal andaba con ella. –Mírame a los ojos- dijo tomándole de manera delicada la barbilla, la chica lo miro con ojos tristes.-¿Irás a buscarlo?- preguntó. La chica se limitó a asentir.

-Pero Frida…-Jeremy intentó decir algo, pero rápidamente fue callado por ella.

-Por favor- dijo la peliazul con voz quebrada -Es mi decisión y quiero que lo respeten. Ya paso mucho tiempo, ya crecí, ya madure, así que si algo sale mal será mi culpa.- Los chicos solo se limitaron a mirarla de manera silenciosa, excepto Daisuke.

-Tú misma lo dijiste, puede que algo salga mal… Y yo no te quiero ver así Frida- le dijo de manera serena, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos –No de nuevo.

-Ya te dije que madure, ya no será de la misma manera.- le contestó entre sollozos.

-Está bien, si tú quieres ir, adelante. Pero por favor, prométeme que, pase lo que pase, me llamarás.

-De acuerdo.

La lluvia empezó a caer con suavidad fueras del edificio en donde estaba la chica. Ella anhelaba volver a verlo, volver a escuchar su voz. Pero no sabía que había una sorpresa que le esperaba…

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p>¡TERCER CAPITULO! ¡YAY! Fue una pequeña racha de inspiración en la que salió esto ^^. Gracias por su apoyo. Oh si, los hombres son idiotas D: Ja! Mentira, que lo haya escrito, no significa que piense así xD Digamos que escribi ese dialogo de "relleno".<p>

**Fe de ratas DIGO erratas:** En el capitulo anterior casi al final, dije que Daisuke tenía el cabello rubio, y después dije que castaño ¡Mil perdones! Fue error mío al momento de editar. Aclarando esto, Daisuke es rubio xD.

Gracias por sus comentarios sobre todo a **Ghost Steve** & **fridanikte** que tomaron su tiempecito para dejarme un review. Muchas gracias y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Déjame un review dando click al botoncito de abajo Porfavor? Si no, no actualizare en meses! D:**


	4. Too Late

Todos los personajes de _El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ son propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROMESAS<strong>_

Capítulo 4: Too Late

Ciudad Milagro. La ciudad Milagro, un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia. Esta es la historia de Manny Rivera, mejor conocido como El Tigre. Sí, Manny Rivera, el hijo del legendario héroe White Pantera y nieto del perverso supervillano Puma Loco. Sí, ese chico que ahora contaba con 15 años, con un dilema casi-resuelto acerca de qué bando pertenecer, el bien o el mal. Sí, ese chico alegre que adoraba realizar travesuras junto a su mejor amiga. Pero ahora, él se encontraba distante a ese chico que dos años atrás había realizado un gran acto heroíco, con el cual se había ganado el respeto de muchas personas. Ahora en él se reflejaba un chico con miles de inquietudes dentro de sí mismo, todo por causa de una chica que prácticamente lo había abandonado. Caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación, con un teléfono celular en sus manos, de vez en cuando lo abría para observar la pantalla, pero al ver que no había recibido ni un mensaje no llamada, lo volvía a cerrar. Así estuvo unos minutos más, hasta que, víctima del cansancio, se dejó caer en su cama, soltando el celular, y cerró los ojos. No habían pasado ni siquiera 5 minutos, cuando el aparato empezó a emitir una música pegajosa. El chico moreno se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la melodía, y tomando rápidamente el celular lo abrió; y, al momento de leer el contacto que le estaba llamando, su rostro se iluminó. Era ella. Oprimió un botón, y contestó.

-¡Hola Frida!– saludó con entusiasmo el chico moreno.

_-Hola_– fue el saludo seco que recibió por parte de la chica que se encontraba del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Cómo estás? Te extraño muchísimo– Dio un suspiro.

_-Bien, gracias. Yo también te extraño._

-Pero no te preocupes, nos veremos la semana que entra ¿verdad? ¿Qué día llegaras? Quiero ser el primero en recibirte– Dijo emocionado el chico moreno. Pero por parte de ella solo se escuchó un suspiro y después silencio. Manny, alarmado por la reacción de la jovencita de cabello azul le habló -¿Frida? ¿Te encuentras bien?– preguntó con evidente preocupación.

-_Hay algo que debo decirte Manny_…– contestó la chica, esperando que él dijera algo mas, pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta siguió hablando –_No regresaré a la Ciudad Milagro. No aún._

-¡Pero Frida! Habías dicho que regresarías la semana próxima- le respondió indignado.

-¡Lo siento Manny! Pero veras, ahora no puedo irme de aquí, aun tengo muchos proyectos en mente y…

-¡Tú me lo prometiste! ¡Tú me prometiste regresar cuando tus estudios terminaran!- le reclamó ahora furioso. Ella notó eso y un líquido se acomuló en sus ojos.

-_Si lo sé Manny_- contestó con sollozos- _pero yo…_

-Eres una mentirosa- le reprochó con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía creer que le hubiese dicho una mentira de esa magnitud. Ella le había jurado miles de veces que regresaría con él en un plazo determinado de tiempo. Él esperó paciente, pero su mundo se demoró en pedazos al escuchar las palabras de la peliazul. La chica enmudeció al escuchar tal acusación. Pero segundos después recuperó el habla.

_-Manny déjame que te explique, veras, aún tengo que quedarme un poco más de tiempo, la banda esta adquiriendo popularidad, no es momento de que los abandone. Y no he terminado del todo mis estudios. Por favor entiéndeme-_ suplicó la chica.

-Cásate conmigo- Le propuso sin pensarlo dos veces. Si el chico hubiese podido ver a Frida, hubiera contemplado que en su rostro se formo una perfecta "O" al escuchar la proposición.

_-¡¿QUE?_– preguntó no saliendo de sus asombro, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-Te lo iba a decir cuando llegaras, pero creo que es tiempo que te lo diga. Frida, por favor cásate conmigo- le volvió a decir con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-_Manny ¿estás loco? Aun somos muy jóvenes, aun no terminas tus estudios. Y_…-le escuchó lanzar un suspiro_- estamos separados, estamos muy, muy lejos…_

-Frida– le llamó por su nombre entre sollozos -por favor…- en ese instante, alcanzó a escuchar una voz masculina del otro lado del aparato, que decía muy confianzudamente el nombre de su novia, mientras le preguntaba en inglés, si se encontraba bien, al lo cual ella respondió con el mismo perfecto inglés que estaba bien, que pronto iría con él.

-_Lo siento_- escuchó decir de nuevo en su idioma –_pero me tengo que ir_.- Y escuchó como la comunicación se cortaba.

El chico se quedo de pie, inmóvil, no creyendo la conversación que acababa de tener. ¿Por qué le había mentido? ¿Por qué no había aceptado su propuesta? ¿Ya no lo amaba? Además, ¿Quién era el tipo con el que hablaba? Miles de preguntas se apoderaron de su ser. Pero solo quería una cosa: Olvidar. Su corazón había recibido miles de sentimientos diferentes tan solo por una llamada, una llamada que quisiera nunca haber recibido. Con determinación, y cegado por la ira que se apoderaba en su ser, giró la hebilla de su cinturón para convertirse en El Tigre, sacó sus garras afiladas, y empezó a destruir todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, muebles, libros, paredes. Presa del odio que sentía por esa persona a quien tontamente había llegado a amar a tal grado de querer pasar su vida con ella, no se dió cuenta cuando, sin querer, tiró una pequeña vela que tenía en una mesita, causando grandes llamaradas de fuego que en las que se vió rodeado, sin poder respirar, sin saber a dónde ir. Y después todo fue oscuridad.

Manny se despertó bruscamente de la pesadilla que había soñado, empapado de sudor y respirando agitadamente. Se sentó al borde de su cama, con una mano en el pecho tratando de tranquilizar su sobresaltado corazón y miro el reloj electrónico que tenía en el buró. 4:15 am. Era la tercera vez en la semana que soñaba con ese momento que arruinó su felicidad. Se levantó de la cama, y sin prender la luz, se dirigió a la cocina, sacando del refrigerador una botella con agua, de la cual bebió todo su contenido. Regresó a su habitación, y volviéndose a acostar para poder conciliar el sueño, y aunque fuera un poco, olvidar a esa chica.

**-o-o-o-**

Lluvia. La molesta y odiosa lluvia. En el pasado ella había llegado a amar los días lluviosos. Salir sin paraguas, caminar por la calle y dejar que las pequeñas gotas de líquido empaparan todo tu ser. Pero cuando la lluvia se convertía en una tormenta, y por su culpa se retrasara tu vuelo que te llevaría a la ciudad en donde se encontraba el amor de tu vida, la lluvia parecía molesta y odiosa.

Bufó, y volvió a tomar asiento en la sala de espera del aeropuerto interncionl de Los Ángeles. Cuando salió de la fiesta, la lluvia apenas daba señales de querer vaciar el agua en esa ciudad. No le tomó importancia a ese detalle, así que regresó a su hotel solo para tomar sus pertenencias y llegó al aeropuerto, en el que ya llevaba alrededor de 3 horas. Pero ¡qué sorpresas nos dan los cambios climáticos! ¿Quién diría que una simple lluvia podía convertirse en una tormenta-casi-huracan tan rápido? _Tonto calentamiento global_, dijo para si misma.

Sacó de su bolso un libro para leer y matar el tiempo. "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakesapeare. Le encantaba esa obra. De hecho le encantaba leer. No sabía desde cuando le había tomado demasiado gusto a la lectura. Quizás fue poco despues de que supiera lo que es una biblioteca, lamentaba su ignorancia al no saber que existía un lugar lleno de diferentes libros. Rió un poco al recordar la ocación en la que buscaba un libro que hablara acerca de "comer churros mientras tocas una guitarra explosiva" y la cara de alegría que tomó su rostro al encontrarlo. Abrió su libro en la página en donde había detenido su lectura, y comenzó a leer. Pero minutos despues notó como varias personas la observaban y comentaban algo entre ellos. Se alarmó un poco. Lo único que le faltaba era que la rodearan sus fans pidiendo un autógrafo y los paparazzi y reporteros buscando una entrevista. Sí, ella amaba a sus fans, pero ahora se encontraba en una situación en la que se arrepentía ser famosa. Disimuladamente se colocó unos lentes oscuros y con el libro cubriendo su rostro, siguió en su lectura, rogando que nadie reconociera a la guitarrista de la banda _Déjà vu_, Frida Suárez.

**-o-o-o-**

Manny se encontraba cerrando la maleta de color negro que en la que había guardado la ropa y otros artículos necesarios para permanecer fuera del país. En una un par de horas se encontraría con su novia en un avión que iría directo a la ciudad de Tokio, en Japón. Aunque ella estaría trabajando, aun así insistió en que él también viajara, con el pretexto de que no podía vivir sin él. Rodó sus ojos al recordar la forma aniñada en la que su noviecita le había prácticamente obligado a ir con ella. Sí, en algun momento atrás, el había amado esa faceta de ella, pero ahora simplemente no lo podía soportar. Así que no le quedó otra que aceptar, pues tambien necesitaba unas vacaciones.

Revisó por última vez que tuviera todo en orden: su equipaje, dinero, tarjetas de crédito, boletos de avión. Pacería que tenía todo lo necesario, así que se dirigió a la puerta. Estuvo a punto de salir de su apartamento para dirigirse al de su novia, cuando recordó algo.

-¡El pasaporte!- gritó al momento que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan importante? -Pasaporte, pasaporte- decía a la vez que abría varios cajones, y los revolvía furiosamente buscando. Llego al último cajón, y lo encontró –¡Aquí está!- exclamó alegremente. Estuvo a punto de cerrarlo, cuando vio algo en el fondo del cajón que llamó su atención. Con parsimonia, sacó con su mano derecha una cajita de terciopelo negro, un poco sucia, debido al polvo que en ella se había acumuldo, al ser abandonada por años en ese olvidado cajón. Abrió la cajita y econtró dentro de ella un anillo de plata, con una pequeña piedra blanca en el centro. Sonrió debilmente al recordar el día que lo compró. No disponía de mucho dinero para comprar una lujosa joya, todo el dinero que tenía solo le alcanzó a comprar ese modesto anillo. Lo compró, porque, como todo joven enamorado, quería casarse con quien sería, en ese entonces su novia. Cuando ella regresara, él le iba a pedir matrimonio. Pero aveces las cosas no pasan como uno quiere. En su mente empezó a recordar el sueño, o más bien, pesadilla que había tenido durante la madrugada. Y entonces se formó una pregunta: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiese regresado? ¿Y si se hubiera casado con él? Seguramente sería muy feliz, quizá tendría hijos, quizá el no tuviera el trabajo que ahora desempeñaba, o ni siquiera hubiera estudiado. Pero su vida sería completamente diferente a la de ahora, lo que estaba seguro es que él sería muy, muy feliz junto a la mujer que había amado con locura.

Un sonido proviniente de su celular lo sacó de su ensoñación. Con su mano izquierda sacó su celular de la bolsa del pantalón y contestó.

-¿Diga?- preguntó a la vez que seguía contemplando el anillo plateado.

-_¿Cariño? ¿Dónde estas? Ya es muy tarde_- Preguntó una impaciente Zoe. Manny abrió enormemente los ojos, y miró el reloj ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo contemplando el anillo? Ya era tardísimo.

-¡Ya voy en camino!- dijo con desesperación y cortó la comunicación. Inconcientemente guardó el anillo en su chaqueta, junto con el celular, de un golpe cerró el cajón, tomó sus pertenencias, y salió practicamente volando de el edificio para tomar un taxi. Por esta ocación no usaría su automovil.

Minutos despues se encontraba defrente al gran edificio en donde vivía su novia. La vio salir del edificio, y entró al taxi junto a él. Le indicó ahora al taxista que se dirigiera al Aeropuerto de la Ciudad Milagro. El taxista obedeció y tomó rumbo hacia el lugar indicado. No tardaron mucho en llegar. Zoe bajó corriendo del auto, mientras Manny pagaba al hombre la cantidad debida por su servicio, y cargando su equipaje y el de su novia, entró al lugar.

Despues de haber registrado su equipaje, esperaron unos minutos hasta que les indicaron que podía subir al avión. Así que ahora se encontraban en los asientos de primera clase, volando por los aires y saliendo de la Ciudad Milagro.

**-o-o-o-**

Una chica de cabellera azul se encontraba recorriendo las calles de la ciudad en donde habia vivido toda su infancia. Todo le parecía tan diferente. ¿Cuánto podía haber cambiado esa pequeña ciudad que ella había conocido en tan solo 10 años? Al parecer mucho. Ya no era la ciudad que ella recordaba. Sonrió al pasar por el centro de videojuegos en el que había pasado cientos de horas despues de la escuela; parecía que no había pasado el tiempo en él. Al menos había lugares que seguían tal y como ella los había conocido.

Decidó hacer una visita a sus amigas, con quienes había formado su primera banda "Los Sombreros Atomicos", Teeny en la batería, y Rosa en el bajo, pero desechó esa idea al recordar que ellas tambien habían ido tras sus sueños, y ahora pertenecían a otras bandas que, aunque no eran tan populares como _Déjà vu, _sí tenían muchos seguidores.

No sabía a donde ir ahora. No quería ir directamente con _él_. Aún no sabía que hacer o que decirle. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Necesitaba tomar un poco de valor. Cuando había dejado Los Angeles, la ciudad en donde dio su último concierto, ella estaba decidida a recuperarlo, a decirle que lo había extrañado y que lo amaba. Pero en cuanto sus pies pisaron la Ciudad Milagro, toda la confianza que tenía se había esfumado como por arte de magia. ¿Y ahora que haría?

Entonces recordó a cierta familia, sobre todo a cierta mujer, con la cual se había sentido muy identificada, y que sabía que le daría su apoyo incondicional. Así que con renovadas fuerzas se dirigió al edificio en el que vivía la mujer que en un tiempo fue conocida como Plata Peligrosa.

**-o-o-o-**

Volar, no era su afición, le causaba mareos estar en las alturas. Pero ¿desde cuando se había desacostumbrado a volar? Cuando era niña, ese detalle no le había molestado. Se paseaba por los aires con la ayuda de sus propulsores que incluía su traje. Pero claro, al dejar de ser villana, no volvió a navegar por los aires de nuevo, hasta el día de hoy. Muy al contrario de su novio. Parecía muy atento leyendo un diccionario japonés-español. Y su asistente, que se encontraba unos asientos atrás, dormía placidamente. Se sintió abrumada. ¿Por qué sólo a ella le pasaban cosas como esas? Quizó descansar un poco, cerró sus ojos, pero los abrió repentinamente al sentir otro mareo. Apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde que salieron, y aun les faltaban por lo menos otras diez de recorrido. Se maldijo así misma. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a una señorita de cabellos rubios con un uniforme de color vino. La aeromoza sonrió al ver a la chica gótica, pero a ella le pareció que solo lo hacía por cortesía. Zoe pidió a la chica rubia de la manera más amable que su estado permitía un par de pastillas o algún otro medicamento para calmar un poco su malestar, pues ella había olvidado los suyos, a lo cual la chica sacó una cajita y le tendió un vaso con agua. Ella agradeció y regresó a su lugar. Tomó el medicamento, y minutos depues se relajó un poco. Por lo menos el malestar la dejaría en paz unas cuantas horas.

**-o-o-o-**

La chica de cabellera azul se encontraba en estado de shock. Cuando pudo reaccionar, miró a la mujer de cabello negro y piel morena.

-¿Qué el hizo qué?- preguntó confundida.

-Manny no está Frida, se acaba de ir esta mañana. No nos dijo a dónde iría ni con quién. Sólo dijo que tomaría unas vacaciones, y que no nos molestaramos en llamar, porque no contestaría ninguna llamada, pero él se comunicaría constantemente con nosotros para saber cómo está.- Volvió a repetir María

La chica peliazul sintió que las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos azules rodaban por sus mejillas. Ella le había dicho que volvería pronto, ¿Entonces por qué se fue? ¡Qué ilusa había sido al pensar que él la esperaría con los brazos abiertos!.

-Lo siento señora, pero debo irme- dijo de pronto Frida, poniendose de pie.

-Pero Frida…- quiso decir algo María.

-Disculpeme, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad- Y salió de la casa dejando a una muy confundida María dentro.

Caminó sin rumbo por las calles frías de la ciudad. Llorando, meditando. Había llegado tarde. Si su vuelo no se hubiese retrasado, ella habría llegado con tiempo, ella habría llegado con él, habrían hablado y muchas cosas se habrían arreglado. Y muy probablemente estarían juntos, de nuevo.

Sin ninguna esperanza, tomó su celular, y marcó el único número que sabía que no lo iba a traicionar nunca. Esperó en línea a que él contestara.

-_Diga-_ escuchó una voz masculina. La chica dejó escapar un sollozo.-¿Frida? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la misma voz.

-Soy una tonta- repondió entre sollozos. –Vine hasta aquí con la esperanza de encontrarlos, pero él no está. Todos tenían razón. Nunca debí regresar aquí, Daisuke.

-_No digas eso Frida. ¿Aún estas en Ciudad Milagro?_- Preguntó con preocupación.

-Sí.

_-Esperame. Tomaré el primer vuelo hacia allá. Frida, no estás sola, sabes que puedes confiar con nosotros._

-Gracias Daisuke- Fue la respuesta de la chica. Suspiró un poco aliviada. Desde que conoció a Daisuke, poco depues que dejara la ciudad Milagro, fue para ella una fuente de apoyo. A él le podía confiar cualquier cosa. Y agradecía tener amigos como él.

Y dicho y hecho, unas horas depues, recibió en el aeropuerto a su amigo de origen japonés. Cuando lo vio salir, corrió hacía él, con lágrimas en los ojos, y lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba consuelo. Él chico rubio correspondió su abrazo, y se quedaron en esa posición por algunos minutos.

-Frida…-susurró el chico- ¿estás bien?

-No- respondió la chica.

-¿Quires hablar de lo que pasó? Mira, no se muy bien la historia, pero quiero que te desahogues.- Le propuso el chico. Él conocía a la perfección a la chica peliazul, pero ignoraba ese detalle de lo que había vivido con cierto héroe-villano en su época de adolescente –Tengo una idea- le dijo mirandola a los ojos- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a Japón?- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro –Necesitas relajarte un poco Frida, yo iré a visitar a mi madre, pero si vas tu, seguramente se alegrará de verte.-La chica sonrió. –Y durante el viaje me puedes contar lo que quieras.

-Está bien.- le respondió practicamente en un susurro. –Te contaré todo lo que paso hace diez años…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p>¡Hola de nuevo! Primero una disculpa por lo que he tardado en subir un nuevo capítulo. El trabajo y otras cuestiones personales no me dejaban avanzarle a la historia. Pero he aquí este capítulo. ¿Que les pareció? Ya escuchamos un poco la versión de Manuelito, de porque ahora practicamente odia a Frida. En el siguiente veremos la de la chica peliazul. Y ahora nuestros queridos personajes se dirigen al País del Son Naciente. ¿Qué pasará? Ya lo verán en los siguientes capítulos ;D Muchas gracias a <strong>Espartano<strong> y **fridanikte** por sus comentarios. Por cierto, hoy se cumplen 4 años desde que El Tigre se estrenó por primera vez en Latinoamerica :D En fin. ¡Nos vemos en otra ocación! ¡Y no olviden dejar un review!^^


	5. Recuerdos en un viaje a Japón

Todos los personajes de _El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ son propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROMESAS<strong>_

Capítulo 5: Recuerdos en un viaje a Japón

**FLASHBACK**

Ciudad Milagro, una ciudad que era conocida mundialmente por ser la ciudad más peligrosa. O eso era hasta hace una semana atrás. Una familia cuyo linaje estaba compuesta tanto por héroes y villanos, y uno que otro indeciso, habían limpiado la ciudad y parte del mundo de toda la escoria y villanos de lo más bajo, dejándolo ahora con un futuro brillante. El integrante más joven de esa familia, caminaba de la manera más tranquila, junto a su, ahora, novia, una chica de cabello azul, hija del jefe de la policía local.

Sí, una semana atrás ella le había confesando inconscientemente su amor, cuando, presa de la alegría que sentía en el momento de ver a su amigo triunfante sobre esa pila de supervillanos, lo besó, y aunque al principio trató de ocultar sus sentimientos por miedo al rechazo, diciendo que lo hizo solo por impulso, él le confesó que correspondía sus sentimientos.

Y así que ese día cumplirían exactamente una semana de ser novios._ Una semana, siete días_, pensó el chico moreno y una sonrisa boba se le formó en el rostro. Sin duda, habían sido los siete días más maravillosos de su joven vida. Otra sonrisa se le volvió a formar en el rostro al recordar las palabras que ella le había dedicado antes de plantarle ese beso, _Bésame tonto_.

_¿Tonto?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo. Y vaya que había sido un tonto. Tantas oportunidades de tenerla a su lado de esa forma, tantas indirectas que ella le había lanzando, y él no supo aprovecharlas. Finalmente ella fue la que dio el primer paso para que empezara esa hermosa relación. Y ahora estaban ellos dos, juntos. Él con una cara estúpida de enamorado, y ella con un rostro preocupado. Un momento… ¿Preocupado? ¿No se suponía que debería estar alegre? Manny notó eso en su rostro, así que con preocupación preguntó.

-Frida ¿Te pasa algo?- La chica miró al joven con sus ojos azules, llenos de preocupación y angustia.

-Manny… Hay algo que debo decirte...-El chico moreno abrió enormemente sus ojos cafés, intuía lo peor. Había escuchado que cuando las chicas decían _Hay algo que debo decirte... _nada bueno venía después de esa frase.

-¡Espera Frida! ¿Vas a terminar conmigo? ¿Hay otro, verdad? ¿Quién es? ¡Dímelo! Ahora mismo iré a romperle la cara- Exclamó furioso el chico, presa de los celos. No iba a permitir que alguien más tuviera a _su chica_. Frida rió al ver la reacción de su novio, y por unos instantes su preocupación se esfumó. Realmente amaba ver los ataques de celos que tenía el chico. Y realmente amaba verlo en ese estado, eso le daba la seguridad que lo amaba tanto como ella a él.

-Cariño, cálmate. No es nada de eso.- le tranquilizó. _Cariño_, dijo para sí misma. En un tiempo atrás, ella consideraba todas esas palabras como un montón de cursilerías, pero ahora que las vivía, tomaron otro significado.-No es nada de eso.

-Lo siento mi amor. Entonces dime qué es.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos- le dijo tomándolo de la mano y conduciéndolo a una banca de metal que se encontraba en un pequeño parque. Tomaron asiento, uno de alado del otro, y ella comenzó a hablar.- Verás, desde que tú y tu familia acabaron con Sartana y los demás, la ciudad ha estado un poco tranquila. Mi padre había soñado ver a la ciudad con esta paz toda su vida. Y ahora que por fin la ha visto… piensa en retirase.

-Eso es bueno- respondió el chico moreno –Realmente necesita un descanso después de todos los problemas que hemos causado- dijo riéndose al recordar las veces en que era perseguido por el Jefe Suárez. Pero la chica no cambió su expresión de tristeza de su rostro.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi abuela vive en Nueva York?- preguntó la chica, no haciendo caso al comentario de su novio. Por otra parte, el chico asintió a la cuestión planteada por su novia –Su salud no ha estado muy bien. Mi padre cree que necesita a alguien que la cuide… Así que nos mudaremos a Nueva York.

El chico quedó en shock. Su novia se iría a un país extranjero. No sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Responderle furioso y obligarla a quedarse? o ¿O permanecer en calman y, de ser necesario, apoyarla en todo lo que se pudiera ahora que estaba pasando por una situación complicada? Permaneció quieto unos segundos. Finalmente, cuando pudo hablar, optó por la segunda opción.

-Y ¿Tú estás de acuerdo?

-Claro que no. Ni yo ni Anita o Nikita estamos de acuerdo. Pero ya lo han decidido así, y no podemos negarnos. Ya hicieron planes, y terminaré la secundaria allá.

-¿Cuándo te irás?

-La semana próxima.

-Y ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?- preguntó con voz temblorosa. No quería separarse así del amor de su vida.

-No lo sé- Respondió la chica, con la cabeza baja, tratando de ocultar sus ojos llorosos. Pensó que el chico le iba a reprochar por no haberle dicho eso antes, pero no fue así. Lo único que recibió por parte de él, fue un beso en la mejilla y un cálido abrazo.

-No te preocupes. Yo estaré aquí para ti por siempre- le susurró. Y unos labios cálidos chocaron contra los suyos.

La semana pasó más rápido de lo que ellos hubiesen querido, pero ambos supieron aprovechar los pocos días que les quedaba pasando la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Y ahora se encontraban en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, esperando la señal que indicaría que era tiempo de abordar el avión. Y la señal se escuchó. Así que la familia Suárez estaba formada esperando su turno para que una señorita recogiera sus boletos. El primero en abordar fue Emiliano junto a Carmela, seguido de Anita y Nikita. Por último se encontraba la chica rockera, quien aun esta despidiéndose de su novio.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, lo miró, y después de despedirse con un largo abrazo y un amoroso beso, se acercó al oído de su novio, y le susurró unas últimas palabras antes de irse.

-Dos años. Solo dos años y regresaré. Juró que lo haré. Te lo prometo. Por favor, espera por mí.

-Siempre- Le respondió el joven moreno. Y le dedicó un último beso en su frente.

-Adiós cariño.

-Adiós mi amor.- Y la chica abordó el avión que la llevaría miles de kilómetros, lejos de él.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-…Y así fue como llegué a Nueva York- decía Frida a un muy interesado Daisuke, quien estaba cómodamente sentado a su lado en uno de los asientos de primera clase en un avión de una prestigiosa aerolínea.-Y después ingrese a esa escuela llena de idiotas- continuó su relato. –Y después te conocí a ti, y a los demás.

-No entiendo una cosa. Si tanto amabas a ese tipo ¿Por qué no hiciste todo lo posible por quedarte en la Ciudad Milagro? Pudiste argumentar algo como "No sé hablar inglés, no entiendo a los gringos, soy alérgica a la comida estadounidense"- le dijo tratando de imitar la voz de su amiga. La chica rió un poco al escuchar a Daisuke. El sabía cómo ponerla de buen humor.

-Claro que no. Cuando mi padre dice algo, nadie lo puede contradecir. Además la única asignatura en la que sacaba las mejores calificaciones era inglés, así que no habría problema en cuestión de idiomas. Y las otras dos sugerencias jamás las habrían creído. Y yo no hablo así- le respondió fingiendo indignación.

-Está bien, tú ganas. Pero ¿Qué pasó después?

-Nos seguíamos comunicando. Como era demasiado caro por llamadas, optamos por comunicarnos vía internet. No había día que no nos mandáramos algún correo electrónico. Pero cuando había oportunidad de platicar, lo hacíamos.

-Ya veo. Un amor a larga distancia. Hasta parece el nombre de una telenovela- Dijo con la intención de que la chica riera nuevamente, cosa que logró, pues la chica lanzó una sonora carcajada al escuchar a su amigo.

-Así es. Estuvimos comunicándonos así alrededor de un año. Después fue por vía telefónica, pero estas fueron menos, y muy distanciadas. Hablábamos alrededor de cinco minutos cada semana, y no puedes decir gran cosa en tan poco tiempo. Así que sin querer nos fuimos separando poco a poco.

-¿Y por eso rompieron?

-No, poco antes de que nos ofrecieran abrir el concierto de Red Night tuvimos una pelea, y después terminamos.

-¿Fue por lo que el estúpido de Alexander te hizo? Porque si fue así, ese tal Rivera me va a escuchar. ¡Tú no tuviste nada que ver con ese bastardo!

-Daisuke, cálmate por favor, estas asustando a la gente. Y no, no fue por eso… Bueno, no del todo.

-Entonces dime qué fue lo que paso.

-Verás, esto sucedió dos años después que llegue a Nueva York…

**FLASHBACK**

La chica se encontraba sumamente feliz. Desde que había entrando a esa escuela, que a su modo de ver, estaba llena de gente idiota, parecía que todo estaba en contra de ella. La mayoría de las chicas eran presumidas, típicas niñas ricas y consentidas. Y claro, ella al ser diferente a esas chicas plásticas, sufría constante rechazo no solo por parte de estas, si no también de parte de sus profesores, quienes sabían de su rebelde conducta. Era con los chicos con quienes socializaba mejor. Sobre todo con un chico de ascendencia asiática, Daisuke, pero también había simpatizado con Jeremy y Chris, un par de chicos estadounidenses que compartían los mismo gustos musicales que ella. Casi desde que se conocieron, comenzaron a reunirse para ensayar, y comenzaron una banda. Su suerte cambió, cuando, después de haber ganado una competencia intercolegial de bandas de rock, un reconocido grupo del mismo género los habían llamado para ofrecerles lo que sería su salto a la fama: Ser la banda encargada de abrir el concierto de la popular banda Red Night. Así que sin duda, era motivo suficiente para estar feliz. Pero había olvidado algo importante. Ella había prometido regresar después de dos años a la Ciudad Milagro. Y ese tiempo ya había pasado, era tiempo de regresar. Pero si regresaba, perdería la única oportunidad de su vida de ser famosa. Estuvo meditando en qué sería lo mejor para ella. Por fin tomó una decisión, así que tenía que comunicarla a alguien. Solo esperaba que él la entendiera. Tomó su celular para realizar la acostumbrada llamada semanal. Esperó en línea, hasta que él contestó.

-_¡Hola Frida!– _escuchó el ya acostumbrado saludo del chico moreno.

_-_Hola– fue el lo único que pudo articular. ¡Rayos! Él se escuchaba tan feliz. Y ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios por la noticia que debía darle.

_-¿Cómo estás? Te extraño muchísimo_– Escuchó un suspiro.

-Bien, gracias. Yo también te extraño.- Le respondió

_-Pero no te preocupes, nos veremos la semana que entra ¿verdad? ¿Qué día llegaras? Quiero ser el primero en recibirte–_ Le escuchó decir con entusiasmo. Realmente iba a ser muy difícil darle la noticia. Sin querer dejó escapar un suspiro. El chico lo notó pues siguió hablando con preocupación _-¿Frida? ¿Te encuentras bien?_

-Hay algo que debo decirte Manny…– contestó la chica ella, y calló un poco, esperando que él dijera algo más, y a la vez tomando un poco de valor para decir las siguientes palabras –No regresaré a la Ciudad Milagro. No aún.- Y le soltó la noticia, rogando que él lo tomara de una buena manera. Cosa que no pasó.

_-¡Pero Frida! Habías dicho que regresarías la semana próxima- _le respondió indignado.

-¡Lo siento Manny! Pero veras, ahora no puedo irme de aquí, aun tengo muchos proyectos en mente y…-Quiso decirle sus planes, pero se vio interrumpida por la voz de él.

_-¡Tú me lo prometiste! ¡Tú me prometiste regresar cuando tus estudios terminaran!_- Escuchó como gritaba furioso. Él no había tomado para nada bien esa noticia. Tanto que ni le dio tiempo de explicarle. En sus ojos se juntaron las pequeñas gotas, que rápidamente rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Si lo sé Manny, pero yo…

_-Eres una mentirosa-_ Y escuchó la peor acusación de toda su vida. Se quedó sin habla por unos instantes, y cuando por fin pudo hablar, estaba dispuesta a explicarle todo.

-Manny déjame que te explique, veras, aún tengo que quedarme un poco más de tiempo, la banda está adquiriendo popularidad, no es momento de que los abandone. Y no he terminado del todo mis estudios. Por favor entiéndeme- le rogó con lágrimas.

-Cásate conmigo- Escuchó. Ella quedó asombrada.

-¡¿QUE?– preguntó rogando haber escuchado mal. Sí, ella había soñado con que ese momento llegara, que la persona que más amaba le propusiera pasar toda su vida juntos, pero ahora no estaba tan segura de querer eso.

-_Te lo iba a decir cuando llegaras, pero creo que es tiempo que te lo diga. Frida, por favor cásate conmigo_- Volvió a escuchar esa proposición.

-Manny ¿estás loco? Aun somos muy jóvenes, aun no terminas tus estudios. Y…-lanzó un suspiro- estamos separados, estamos muy, muy lejos…

-_Frida–_ escuchó su nombre entre sollozos -_por favor…_- La chica estaba más que conmovida, por un segundo pensó en aceptar la propuesta y olvidarse de la vida de fama que podía tener. Pero escuchó la voz de su amigo Daisuke quien la llamaba, ella volteó su vista llorosa, para encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos verdes del chico rubio. "¿Estas bien?" le preguntó preocupado. "Sí, estoy bien. Ahora mismo voy con ustedes" fue la respuesta de ella. El chico dio una media vuelta y se alejó de ella. Sabía que no estaba bien. Pero como tenían que irse al último ensayo antes de presentarse con Red Night, y al siguiente día tendría ese evento, no tendría tiempo de averiguar lo que pasaba. Cuando vio que su amigo estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharla, volvió a retomar la conversación con su novio, pero solo para despedirse.

-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.- Cortó la comunicación. Y las lágrimas corrieron libremente por su rostro.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Un momento, entonces esa vez que te interrumpí, ¿estabas hablando con él?

-Sí, esa fue la penúltima vez que hablé con él.

- Y ¿Por qué no aceptaste su propuesta?-

-Porque… tenía miedo- le respondió cabizbaja –Tenía miedo de dejar esa oportunidad. Tenía miedo de que él no me dejara ir tras mis sueños. Tenía miedo de que cuando regresara y nos casáramos, nos diéramos cuenta que lo nuestro no funcionaría. Tenía miedo de muchas cosas. Y apenas era una niña de 15 años.

-¿Y lo de Alexander?

-Terminamos justo después de lo que me hizo ese imbécil.

**FLASHBACK**

-…Y el vocalista de la banda Red Night ¡Alexander Cross!- el público ovacionó al mencionado, un joven de cabello negro, de alrededor de unos 25 años, quien alegremente tomó el micrófono con el que minutos atrás había dado un magnífico concierto.

-¡Muchas gracias! Nada de esto hubiera pasado sin ustedes los fans, por eso les agradecemos.- se volvió a escuchar el alboroto en el publico.-Y quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a la banda _Déjà vu_, a quienes les pido que suban una vez más al escenario. –Los cuatro chicos que integraban la banda, volvieron a aparecer en escena, mientras el público gritaba eufórico. –¡Un fuerte aplauso para ellos!- Pidió Alexander, a lo que el público respondió alegre. Los jóvenes se encontraban en su sueño más grande, cuando toda la gente por fin reconocía su trabajo. Sobre todo la chica peliazul, quien se encontraba extasiada al ver a la alocada multitud. Entonces se percató que el vocalista del grupo Red Night se colocaba a su lado. Ella lo miró agradecida, y a él se le formó una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro. Lo siguiente que sintió, fueron unos poderosos brazos que la tomaban de la cintura y lo atraían hacía él. Y después sintió unos labios demandantes sobre los suyos, y miles de flash de cámaras empezaron a iluminar el lugar.

Bajó del escenario en estado de shock. ¡El estúpido vocalista le había robado un beso frente a miles de personas! ¡A ella que tenía novio! Sí, Alexander, un tipo que era 10 años mayor que ella, con un simple acto que a él no le fue de gran importancia, había arruinado la vida de ella.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera a aparecer al siguiente día en la prensa. Pero su deseo no fue cumplido, pues no solo en la prensa, sino en las noticias, radio, internet y todo medio de comunicación, hablaban ahora de la nueva "conquista" del joven Cross. ¡Como odiaba a ese tipo! Y no tardaron en acosar a la chica con preguntas acerca de su supuesta relación. Pero a ella sólo le importaba la reacción que su novio tendría al enterarse. Escuchó su celular sonar, y supo de inmediato quien era. Estaba preparada a enfrentarlo y contarle lo sucedido, pero no esperaba la respuesta del chico moreno.

-Hola Manny- contestó con voz temblorosa.

-_Terminamos_- le dijo de manera fría.

-¿QUE?

-_Ya te lo dije, terminamos. No puedo seguir saliendo con alguien como tú._

-Pero Manny, déjame que te explique.

-_No necesitas explicarme nada Frida. Lo vi en la televisión. Y no solo allí, en todas partes hablan de tu nuevo romance._

-Las cosas no son como parecen.

_-¡Ja! No me digas, entonces dime lo que pasó, ¿Acaso el se tropezó y "accidentalmente" posó sus labios contra los tuyos?-_rió de forma irónica

-¡Él me besó!

_-Pero tu parecías muy cómoda en sus brazos. ¡Hasta sonreíste antes de que te besara!_- la chica no sabía que decir. No podía creer que su novio creyera más la palabra de esos programas de chismes que en ella misma.

-¡Como puedes creer en esos chismes! ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

–_Deje de confiar en ti cuando supe que no podías cumplir tus promesas. Yo no puedo seguir así Frida. Así que terminamos._

-Pero Manny…

_-No quiero saber nada de ti. Adiós… para siempre. _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Y eso fue toda la historia. Básicamente terminamos por una tontería que no me dejó explicar, aunque claro, por mis acciones parecía que fuera cierto. Y sí, reconozco que fui un poco egoísta al pensar más en mi carrera artística que en mi novio. Pero la mayor razón fue porque no cumplí mi promesa de regresar en 2 años. Eso fue lo que lo enfureció.- Explicó la chica peliazul. _Pero el también rompió su promesa de esperarme por siempre_, pensó con tristeza.

-Wow, parece muy simple. ¡Pero qué daño te hizo!

-Sí, lo sé.

-Te dejó muy deprimida, y…

-Eso ya no lo quiero recordar, Daisuke.- le interrumpió.-Creo que me ha quedado claro que lo que paso entre nosotros, no volverá a suceder. Así que no quiero seguir lamentándome por algo que nunca pasará.

-Está bien. Ya no hablaremos de eso más.

-Pero te agradezco Daisuke, por tu apoyo. Me ha sido de gran ayuda esta plática. Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien de todos estos sentimientos que guardo desde hace años.

-Para eso están los amigos- Le contesto el chico rubio tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, a lo cual la chica sonrió. Si, el era Daisuke, un chico que conocía desde hace tiempo, el único que la comprendía perfectamente, y ella agradecía todos y cada uno de los gestos de apoyo que le daba. Y con ese viaje a Japón, quería olvidar, de una vez, todo lo que vivió, y , si era posible, comenzar una nueva vida.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Regresé pronto ¿no creen? ^^ Y ahora ¿Qué les pareció? Un capitulo lleno de flashback XD Pero ya se resolvieron algunas dudas. Pero aun falta un poquitín de detalles más adelante. Por cierto… ¡AMO a Daisuke! Nada que ver con la trama, pero tenía que decirlo. En serio, me encanta este personaje. Son de los pocos inventados por mí que me encantan. Aww, es que es tan lindo XD Muy al contrario de Alexander D: Mira que aprovecharte de una chica de 15 o_o GAH! Este personaje lo odie.<p>

En fin, ya saben, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias a **Ghost Steve**,** Manchita Purple-Blue** y **fridanikte** por sus lindos comentarios. Y un saludo a aquellos, que, aunque no dejan reviews, siguen esta triste historia de amor. ¡Que estén bien!


	6. Onegai! Marry me!

Todos los personajes de _El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ son propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

Algunos que se mencionan en esta historia (Hitomi Kimura, Daisuke Sakurai, Atsushi Tsukamoto, Alicia Carter) son de mi autoría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROMESAS<strong>_

Capítulo 6: **Onegai**! Marry me!

Japón. ¡Qué país tan distinto al que él conocía! Las calles atestadas de gente, los letreros multicolores en un lenguaje que no entendía, los cuales adornaban los muchos negocios grandes y pequeños, la extravagante moda que algunos nipones utilizaban, contrastada con los trajes tradicionales de otros. Sí, todo eso le indicaba que no se encontraba en la Ciudad Milagro, ni en un lugar parecido.

Miró a su novia, quien también se encontraba muy atenta a las calles por las que transitaban ahora en un pequeño automóvil, que la organizadora del _Gothic Lolita Winter Fest_ había mandado al aeropuerto para recogerlos a ellos tres.

Suspiró cansado. Realmente el vuelo había sido agotador, y ahora sufría de las consecuencias del jet-lag. Se alegró al escuchar al conductor decir en inglés que habían llegado. Realmente agradecía saber ese idioma, todo gracias a cierta jovencita de cabello azul, quien siempre le ayudaba en esa materia. Sonrió al recordarla. _¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Habrá ido a la Ciudad Milagro? _Se preguntaba_. ¿O habría mentido de nuevo?_ Frunció el ceño molesto al recordar la promesa rota y todo el dolor que le había causado_. Olvídate de ella_, se dijo a sí mismo.

Bajaron del auto, y Manny se dedicó a bajar su poco equipaje que llevaba, el cual solo se componía de una maleta negra, mientras que el de su novia y su asistente eran más de tres maletas… cada una. Más otras cuantas que contenían los deseños que utilizarían en el desfile… Así que, en realidad eran muchas. Se preguntó cómo pudo caber todo ese equipaje en la pequeña cajuela del auto miniatura. Realmente no lo sabía. Agradeció cuando los botones del hotel en donde se hospedarían tomaron las maletas y bolsas con ropa y las ingresaron al recinto, al menos esta vez ese no sería su trabajo.

De pronto observó como una mujer japonesa de largo cabello negro, y de unos 30 años de edad, vestida con un elegante vestido negro estilo gótico se les acercaba, junto a un apuesto joven castaño de alrededor de 20 años, tambien con un traje negro, el cual sonrió timidamente al ver a los jóvenes.

-¡**Okaeri**!- dijo la mujer. Los tres chicos se miraron entre si algo confundidos. La mujer lo notó y sonrió divertida, para luego hablarles en inglés, el idioma universal.

-Quiere decir "Bienvenidos"- explicó la mujer -Zoe, me alegra que hayan llegado bien. Les presento a mi asistente Atsushi Tsukamoto- El chico hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Es un placer conocerla señorita Aves- habló el chico castaño, levemente sonrojado. Este detalle no pasó por alto a la vista de El Tigre, quien se dedicó lanzarle una mirada asesina.

-Muchas gracias Hitomi, y es un placer Atsushi- respondió la novia del chico moreno. Al escuchar el nombre de la misteriosa mujer, él comprendió algunas cosas. Por fin conocía a la famosa Kimura, Zoe solo le había hablado un par de veces de ella, pero definitivamente, no era como él se la imaginaba. –Ellos son Manny Rivera, mi novio y Alicia Carter, mi asistente- dijo a la vez que señalaba a cada uno de los mencionados. Manny le extendió la mano, brindándole una sonrisa, a lo cual ella correspondió, mientras que la chica pelirroja se encontraba realmente emocionada. Cuando llegó su turno de estrechar su mano, la tomó decididamente, y empezó a parlotear sumamente feliz.

-¡Mucho gusto!- dijo casi en un grito la chica con su voz chillona -Soy Alicia, una de sus mayores fans- Y ese era el motivo del entusiasmo y nerviosismo de la chica. Manny rió para sí mismo, muchas veces había vivido esa escena, al recordar a las múltiples chicas que se le acercaban al reconocer que uno de sus compañeros era el famoso héroe/villano conocido como El Tigre, y la mayoría de ellas en busca de más que una simple amistad. Frunció el ceño al recordar cuando uno de sus amigos le propuso un plan para evitar a sus fans, que realmente lo habían llegado a fastidiar. Pero eso fue en el pasado. Mientras tanto Zoe, se llevaba a su rostro una de sus manos, a la vez que negaba con su cabeza. Muchas veces había mentalizado a su amiga que se encontraría con una de sus estrellas favoritas, y le había advertido que se tenía que comportar de forma decente, pero por lo visto, ella olvidó todo.

Después de la peculiar presentación, Kimura indicó a Zoe y compañía, cuáles serían las habitaciones en las que se hospedarían. Una para cada quien. Manny suspiró aliviado. Realmente no querría compartir habitación con alguien más, aunque fuese su novia. Le gustaba su privacidad. Muy al contrario de su novia, quien se veía desilusionada al no poder compartir un poco más con la persona que mas amaba. Si bien era cierto que no habían llegado a algo más "íntimo", ella quería compartir todo el tiempo posible con él.

Así que con desgano se despidió de él, a la vez que ambos entraban a sus respectivas habitaciones, dispuestos a descansar un poco después del largo viaje que hicieron.

**-o-o-o-**

Todo le había resultado tan surrealista. Habían transitado por una zona llena de edificios gigantescos y modernos, llenos de gente que caminaba de un lado a otro siempre deprisa, pero al salir de allí, se encontraron en una tranquila zona de viviendas, poca gente caminando en las calles, y algunos niños jugando, lejos del bullicio de la gran ciudad. Y ahora ella se encontraba junto a su mejor amigo, frente a un gran portón de madera. El chico se acercó a la puerta, y golpeó fuertemente. Esperaron unos minutos hasta que escucharon unos pasos, y el portón empezó a abrirse, emitiendo un rechinido. Segundos después, Frida vió a una bella mujer de 50 años, enfundada en un elegante kimono de seda, sus ojos verdes expresivos, y en su cabello negro se podían observar algunos cuantos hilos plateados, resultado de la edad.

La mujer abrió los ojos al ver al par de jóvenes que se encontraban en su puerta.

-**Okasan**- Dijo el chico

-Da…Daisuke - Respondió la mujer, a la vez que abrazaba al joven rubio con lágrimas en sus ojos, y lo besaba en la mejilla tiernamente. La chica no entendía lo que la mujer le susurraba al oído a su amigo, pues conocía solo un par de palabras japonesas. Pero intuyó que eran palabras amorosas que una madre dirigía a su hijo al verlo después de tanto tiempo. Segundos después, se separaron ambos sonrientes, y la mujer enfocó su vista en la chica peliazul, y sonrió más al verla. Le dirigió la palabra, ahora en inglés, pues sabía que era el idioma que ella conocía.

-¡Frida!- le saludó, a la vez que abrazaba a la chica- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo señora Sakurai- respondió la chica. Y sí, había pasado mucho tiempo. Más de dos años que no se veían. Cuando Daisuke tenía alrededor de tres años, ella y su padre se habían mudado a Estados Unidos, debido al trabajo de este. Frida conoció a Daisuke en la escuela en donde estudiaba, poco tiempo después que llegó a Nueva York, y algunos días después a su madre. Constantemente la visitaba, y la llegó a querer mucho. Pero después de la muerte del señor Sakurai, ella había vuelto a Japón con su familia. Sin embargo, Daisuke tuvo que quedarse en ese país, pues no podía abandonar la banda. Sólo se veían en contadas ocaciones, pero se mantenían muy comunicados. Aún así, Daisuke aprovechaba cada oportunidad que su ajetreada vida le daba para regresar y estar un par de días con su querida madre.

Se separaron de su abrazo, y la mujer indicó con una seña que podían pasar dentro. Frida observó maravillada el paisaje que se le presentaba detrás del gran portón. Había un amplio jardin, el césped verde, y un arbol de cerezo adornaba el lugar. El camino de piedra que ella transitaba llegaba hasta la puerta corrediza de una pequeña, pero elegante, casita tradicional japonesa. Muy diferente a cualquier casa que ella había visitado.

Antes de entar a la casa, ambos se despojaron de su calzado, dejándolo en un lugar especial al lado de la entrada. Frida no entendió muy bien la razón para hacer tal cosa, pero aún así siguió la tradición.

Se colocaron sentados en sus rodillas, junto a una pequeña mesa, mientras esperaban a la madre de su amigo, quién desapareció, volviendo unos minutos después con tres tazas de té.

Conversaron animadamente acerca del viaje, del éxito de la banda, de la familia de la chica, entre otras cosas. Frida se sentía no sentía ganas de llorar, como cuando dejó la Ciudad Milagro, parecía que poco a poco estaba superando aquel fracaso amoroso.

**-o-o-o-**

Escuchaba sus ronquidos, aún estando del otro lado de la pared. Se escuchaba realmente fuerte. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que se despidieron para irse a descansar, y ella apenas estaba conciliando el sueño cuando empezó a escuchar potentes ronquidos. Quizó mitigar el sonido poniendose un par de almohadas en sus oídos, pero era inútil. Y ahora que habían pasado unas cuantas horas, ella solo pudo descansar unos minutos. Rendida, se levantó de la cama en donde estaba, se alistó para salir, y despues de tomar la tarjeta que abría la puerta de su habitación, se dirigió a la de su novio.

Estuvo a punto de golpear la puerta, cuando del otro lado escuchó unos quejidos y algunas frases imperceptibles. Zoe pegó su oído a la puerta, para escuchar mejor. _Seguramente tiene una pesadilla,_ pensó preocupada. Pero su preocupación se tranformó de nuevo en inseguridad al escuchar una frase que la paralizó.

-¡Frida!- Escuchó que gritó el chico que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. Y allí estaba de nuevo, la causa de su inseguridad. No era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre de labios de su novio, a pesar de que este había pedido a todos que jamás volvieran a repetirlo, y él mismo negara haberlo dicho.

**FLASHBACK**

Manny y Zoe se encontraban en la biblioteca de la universidad. Eran más de las 6:00 pm, las clases ya habían terminado horas atrás. Sin embargo, ambos habían acordado quedarse un tiempo más para estudiar, pues al siguiente día tendrían un difícil examen.

-¿Por qué rayos tenemos que estudiar esto?- preguntó malhumorado el chico moreno.

-Todo esto vendrá en el examen de mañana. ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo el profesor?- respondió su paciente novia.

-Sí, sí lo sé, pero no entiendo ¿En qué nos puede ayudar en la vida esto del cálculo?- preguntó el chico a su novia quien rió al escuchar el comentario -Además tengo sueño, ayer tampoco pude dormir por estudiar para el dichoso examen de Historia. Y tengo hambre- la chica volvió a reír.

-Te quejas como niño pequeño. Anda, tenemos que estudiar.

-No quiero- respondió haciendo un puchero.

-Vamos, resuelve el problema 5 ¿Sí? Mientras tanto, yo iré a la cafetería a traer algo, ¿Qué te parece?

-Está bien- contestó.

El chico tomó su cuaderno y empezó a analizar el problema, sin embargo, era mayor su cansancio, pues lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, y se reclinó en la mesa, entregandose al mundo de los sueños.

Zoe regresó de la cafetería con un par de botellas con jugo, y un paquete de galletas. Entró a la biblioteca, escondiendo lo que acababa de comprar, pues tenían prohibido comer dentro. Cuando llegó a la mesa en la que se encontraba su novio, lo encontró plácidamente durmiendo. Ella sonrió al ver la imagen que se le presentaba. Escuchó que el chico emitía algunas palabras. _Habla dormido_, pensó. Quiso acariciar un poco su cabello, pero fue interrumpido por otras palabras del chico.

-Te amo- Dijo el chico. A Zoe se le formó una gran sonrisa en el rostro._ ¿Sueña conmigo?, _se preguntó. –Cásate conmigo- volvió a hablar. Ahora a la chica le empezó a latir fuertemente el corazón. _¿Ya piensa en matrimonio?_, se preguntó, y sus mejillas adquirieron un tomo rojizo al pensar en una boda, pero rápidamente su ensoñación fue interrumpida por otras palabras del chico –Por favor… Frida- Y a Zoe se le paralizó el corazón. ¿Aún pensaba en ella? Zoe no sabía muchos detalles acerca de la historia de romance que vivió su ahora novio y la chica que era, es y seguirá siguiendo su enemiga por la eternidad. Lo unico que sabía es que ella se había ido, y que, supuestamente, él la odiaba, pero ¿Hasta que grado era verdad lo último? Su seguridad fue quebrantada. ¿Cómo podía estar segura que él también la quería aunque fuera solo un poquito? Después de todo, estaban juntos por un acuerdo. Un acuerdo que ella misma había estado dispuesta a seguir, con tal de estar cerca de él. Y pensaba que con el paso del tiempo, lograría que él la amara tanto como ella. Pero ya no estaba segura de nada en absoluto. Dejó caer el par de botellas y el empaque que traía, y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida, mientras que quitaba de su rostro las rebeldes lágrimas que ahora salían de sus ojos carmesí.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

No podía creerlo, allí estaban de nuevo presentes sus insguridades. Decidó darse la vuelta y regresar a su habitación, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, Manny abrió la puerta.

-¿Zoe? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó un adormilado Manny. –Vi sombras debajo de la puerta, pensé que había pasado algo. ¿Te encuentras bien?- La chica se limitó a poner su mejor cara, y fingiendo una sonrisa contestó.

-Sí, estoy bien. Pero quería invitarte a salir. Como mañana empieza todo el trabajo del festival, pensé que hoy podríamos salir un rato a conocer la ciudad- Le propuso.

-Está bien, solo espera a que me cambie de ropa. Si quieres pasar- dijo. La chica entró y se sentó en la cama, mientras que él cerraba la puerta. Manny tomó su maleta, y se dirigió al baño. Cinco minutos después salió listo para salir.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó abriendo de nuevo la puerta.

-¿No se te olvida algo?- preguntó curiosa la chica. Manny empezó recordar, tenía su dinero, ¿Qué más era necesario? La chica lo observó divertida. –Siempre tan olvidadizo- le dijo riéndose, el chico alzó una ceja confundido. –¿Traes la tarjeta de la habitación?

-¡Rayos lo olvidé!

-¿Ves que es bueno que de vez en cuando te demos una recordadita? ¿En donde está? Es mejor que yo la lleve porque eres capaz de perderla.

-Hey, no soy tan olvidadizo- la chica lo miró fijamente –Bueno, reconozco que aveces lo soy. La tarjeta esta en mi chaqueta- le dijo señalando con su dedo índice la prenda que se encontraba sobre una silla. La chica tomó la chaqueta y empezó a urgar entre las bolsas. Pero hubo un objeto que le llamó la atención. Sacó de uno de los bolsillos una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente al abrir la cajita y revelar un anillo de compromiso. Miró sorprendida a su novio quien se encontraba distraídamente leyendo un pequeño cartel de "Que hacer en caso de incendio/sismo" que se encontraba detrás de la puerta.

-Manny- le llamó en un susurró. El chico volteó su mirada hacía ella, y se encontró con los ojos carmesí inundados en lágrimas de alegría que amenazaban salir, y despues enfocó la vista en la cajita que tenía en sus manos. _¡Rayos!_, pensó. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar dejar ese anillo en el cajón olvidado, y en cambio, lo metió en sus bolsillos? Ahora su novia pensaría mal.

-Eeh… Zo…Zoe… eso… yo…-Tartamudeaba el chico. No sabía que palabras decirle a su novia.

-¡Acepto!- gritó emocionada la chica, mientras colocaba el anillo en su dedo.

-¿Qué?- susurró confundido. Ahora ¿Qué decirle? ¿Que todo fue un malentendido y que ese anillo pertenecía a quien fue su más grande amor? No, definitivamente eso heriría sus sentimientos.

-Vaya, no pense que fueras tan tímido- decía alegremente la chica. –Pero me has sorprendido cariño- le dio un pequeño beso y despues siguió contemplando el anillo. _Vaya, despues de todo Alicia tenía razon_, pensó. Y ahora en todo su ser, no existía una pizca de inseguridad. Pensaba que él la amaba demasiado como para querer pasar su vida juntos. -¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que celebrar!- gritó tomando de la mano a su novio, quien solo se limitó a reír nerviosamente. El definitivamente no quería eso. ¡En que lío se había metido!.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p>Y llegaron a Japón. Por cierto, originalmente, no iban a ir a Japón, iban a ir algun país europeo, quizá Italia o Francia e incluso Daisuke pensaba ponerlo italiano xD Pero despues de mucho pensarlo, me decidí finalmente por el país nipón (Sí, ya se, a nadie le interesa eso, pero bueno xD).<p>

¿Que les pareció este capítulo? Me querrán matar porque aun no se han encontrado Manny y Frida, pero tenía que poner algunas trabas en el camino, como esto de la supuesta proposición (si no lo hacía, la historia se tornaría aburrida D: ) Personalmente odié a Zoe por su bipolaridad xD y por precipitar las cosas. Ahora saben por qué Zoe se volvió tan insegura. Pero pareciera que recuperó toda su confianza rapidamente. Y Manuelito esta en un GRAN aprieto. Mira que comprometido con la chica cuervo, ¡Y sin su consentimiento!, si tan sólo no se hubiera quedado leyendo ese letrerito de "¿Qué hacer en caso de…?", por cierto ¿no les encantan esos letreros? Cada vez que voy a un hotel veo eso detrás de la puerta y me quedo leyendo xD En fin, respecto a la historia… ¡GAH! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Se casará con Aves? Además, ¿Por qué Zoe dijo que su noviazgo era parte de un "acuerdo"? ¿Qué hará Frida? ¿Se enterará del supuesto compromiso? ¿Olvidará a nuestro querido Tigre? ¡Y un nuevo chico aparece en escena! Y al parecer quiere algo con Zoe…

Por cierto, debido a que estamos en Japón, me pareció buena idea agregar algunas cuantas palabras en este idioma. Tambien quería agregar algunos dialogos en ingles, pero la verdad se me hizo pesado xD. Sólo les recuerdo queridos lectores, que cuando Frida habla con Daisuke, lo hace en inglés debido a qué fue en EUA en donde se conocieron. Y el inglés tambien es el idioma universal. Pero siguiendo con el japonés, dejaré escrito que significa cada palabra ;D

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. De nuevo muchas gracias a **fridanikte** y **Manchita Purple-Blue **por sus comentarios. Se cuidan, y no olviden dejar reviews.

Palabras en japonés:

_Onegai _– Por favor

_Okaeri_ – Bienvenido

_Okasan_ – Madre


	7. Hello! How are you?

_El Tigre, las aventuras de Manny Rivera _es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 7: Hello! How are you?<span>

Después de degustar algunos platillos japoneses preparados por la madre de Daisuke, la chica se encontraba ahora observando el árbol de cerezo que estaba plantado en el jardín de la familia Sakurai. Jamás había visto ese árbol en su vida, salvo algunas fotografías que había observado en internet. Lamentaba el hecho que en esa época del año en la que se encontraban no tenía flores, le hubiera gustado mucho verlas en persona. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que cierto chico rubio llevaba rato mirándola.

Él amaba verla distraída, verla meditando, verla en un mundo en el cual él no podía entrar, el de sus pensamientos. Sí, él la amaba mucho, pero no estaba dispuesto a confesarselo por miedo a perder su amistad, pues sabía perfectamente que nunca sería correspondido. Sólo se limitó a sonreír y amarla en secreto. Decidió entonces darle un recorrido por los diferentes lugares que ofrecía Japón, el país en donde había nacido. Aunque se crió prácticamente en Estados Unidos, él se sentía 100% japonés. Conocía su idioma, su historia, sus costumbres y tadiciones, sus ciudades. Todo de Japón le gustaba. Su difunto padre, quien era mitad inglés y mitad japonés (lo que explicaba el color de su cabello), le había enseñado a amar el pais en donde nació. Así que decidió invitarla a un lugar peculiar, pero muy conocido en Japón, que estaba seguro que a ella le gustaría. Sonrió maliciosamente cuando ideó una jugarreta para asustar a su amiga que aún estaba dentro de su ensoñación con las flores de cerezo. Se acercó sigiliosamente detrás de ella, y susurró en su oído.

-Frida…- La chica dio un brinco por el susto.

-¡Daisuke!- reclamó la peliazul -¿Me quieres matar de un susto?- el chico moría de risa. Era demasiado fácil asustarla o hacerla enfadar. Ella lo miró con ojos furiosos.

-**Gomen nasai**- dijo aun riendo.

-¿Qué dijiste? Mira Daisuke, no me vengas a hablarme en un idioma que no entiendo.

-Quiero decir lo siento.- explicó.

-No, no quiero perdonarte- respondió con fingida indignación.

-¿Me perdonarías si te llevo a un lugar que sé que te va a gustar?- preguntó con un tono infantil. La chica sonrió al verlo.

-Eso depende ¿A qué lugar me llevarás?

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que cuando eras pequeña te encantaban los videojuegos?

-Sí, mi favorito era _Peleador Super Macho II_- dijo con alegría al recordar las tardes encerrada en su casa o en _Videojuegos Maya_, jugando su juego favorito -Pero dejé de jugar hace mucho tiempo- El chico solo se limitó a sonreir.

-Vamos- le dijo tomando su mano, para dirigirla fuera de la casa.

**-o-o-o-**

¡En qué gran aprieto se había metido! Su novia no salía de la emoción al recordar la "proposición" que su novio le había hecho, la cual por cierto, ella malinterpretó. Pero no conforme con eso, decía a todas y cada una de las personas que encontraba a su paso que unirían su vida en los lazos del matrimonio, aunque claro, a estas personas no les importaba en lo absoluto. Es más, ni si quiera entendían el idioma que hablaba la chica.

Después de haber pedido en la recepción alguna sugerencia de lugares por visitar, se habían dirigido a uno que llamó la atención de la chica. Llegaron al lugar que estaba repleto de tiendas de todo tipo. Ropa casual, formal, de fiesta, e incluso una tenda de vestidos de novia occidentales. A la chica le brillaron los ojos al ver un vestido esponjoso blanco, con algunos diamantes incrustrados. Aunque ella había jurado jamás utilizar ropa de color blanco, esa sería su excepción.

Sin embargo, el chico se veía más nervioso que nunca. Ella estaba tan ilusionada con los planes de la supuesta boda, que le daba más miedo decirle la verdad acerca del anillo. Realmente no quería herirla, pero era necesario hacerlo. Se armó de valor, y le habló.

-¿Zo…Zoe?- le habló a la chica, quien se encontraba mirando un hermoso vestido de novia.

-¿Sí cariño?- le preguntó sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Yo… quería decirte… algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es que… el anillo…- Estuvo a punto de logar decirle la verdad cuando ella lo interrumpió.

-¡Anillos!- gritó de repente- Tenemos que ir a ver los anillos de matrimonio- Y salió corriendo a una joyería cercana. Sí, sería muy dificil decirle la verdad.

La chica se acercó al aparador a observar los diferentes modelos de anillos y argollas que había. Hechó un vistazo en especial a los anillos de compromiso de oro y diamantes. Y después miró el suyo. No se veía muy lujoso, la piedra se veía un tanto opaca. _Como si hubiese estado guardada por mucho tiempo_, pensó. _Y me aprieta un poco_. Sí, se le había hecho un poco difícil al momento de ponersela, pero no le tomó mucha importancia a esos detalles. Se enfocó ahora a un par de argollas de oro, con hermosos grabados diamantados. Sonrió al verlos.

-¡Cariño!- llamó a su novio -¿Qué te parecen esos?- le señaló con su dedo índice el par de argollas.

-S…Sí, estan muy bonitas- respondió nervioso el chico –Zoe, en serio necesito decirte algo acerca de ese anillo.

-Cariño, no te preocupes, me gustó mucho, no hay necesidad de cambiarlo- Respondió la gótica imaginando que el asunto que su novio quería hablar era lo viejo y un tanto descuidado aspecto que tenía el barato anillo.

-No… no es eso- Siguió hablando el chico, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por Zoe.

-Cariño, te quiero dar las gracias. Realmente me has hecho muy feliz, más de lo que imaginas. He soñado con esto toda mi vida, y ahora se hará realidad. Te amo Manny- le dijo con sus ojos brillando, y depositando un beso en los labios del moreno. –Pero si no era eso, entonces ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

El chico solo se limitó a reír nerviosamente. Sería una muy mala idea decirle la verdad acerca del anillo que ahora portaba. Conociendo su anterior vida, seguramente haría lo que fuera por vengarse.

-N…no, nada- Volvió a reír.

_Cobarde_, se maldijo a sí mismo. Era peor que un cobarde por jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer. En el pasado había hecho eso, y con esa misma chica. _¡Te aprovechaste de los sentimientos de una dama! ¡Deshonesto!_ Aún recordaba las palabras de su padre, y la expresión del rostro de La Cuervo al conocer la verdad: él solo fingía simpatía por ella para obtener información de los planes de La Parvada de Furia. Y el resultado fue desastroso. Así que decirle la verdad ahora no ayudaría en nada. Suspiró y siguió a su novia que ahora se dirigía a una pastelería.

**-o-o-o-**

La chica peliazul se encontraba sentada en uno de los vagones del metro que atravesaba la ciudad junto a su mejor amigo. No sabía a donde se dirigía, pues él no había dado muchos detalles acerca del lugar a donde iban a ir, solo sabía que tenía algo relacionado con los videojuegos. Se limitó a quedarse con esa poca información. A pesar de sus intentos por saber más, todo fue en vano, pues el chico no soltaba ni una sola palabra. Así que se resignó y suspiró. Dedicó a ocupar su mente en otros asuntos, y observó alrededor a las muchas personas que iban en el mismo vagón. Había visto subir y bajar infinidad de gente. Muy extraña a su vista, había colegiales, chicas con vestidos estilo victoriano, chicas que llevaban encima una cantidad increible de accesorios, otras con ropa de cientos de colores y algunas otras tenian la piel sumamente bronceada que contrastaba con el color rubio de su cabello y multiples colores en su ropa. Incluso vio un par de jóvenes disfrazados como personajes de una caricatura japonesa que ella había visto en su infancia. _¡Qué gente tan extraña!_, pensó. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que un chico de apariencia tímida, quien leía un libro, un cómic, pero en lugar de leerlo de izquierda a derecha, como un libro normal, lo leía de derecha a izquierda, empezando por el final. Y le preguntó a Daisuke el porqué de la lectura así, este le explicó que en ese país era muy normal la lectura así, y que lo que el joven leía se llamaba _manga_. Y como el se había percatado de la forma en como miraba a la gente que subía, le explicó tambien las vestimentas que utilizaban, le habló acerca de las lolitas, las chicas decora, las ganguros, harajuku y el cosplay. La chica lo miró extrañada. _Corrijo,_ _¡Que país tan extraño!_, volvió a pensar. Pero a la vez, le parecía muy interesante las manera en como se expresaban esas personas, en este caso, mediante su vestimenta. Eso le hizo recordar la época cuando era una adolescente, y siempre usaba sobre su cabello azul un par de googles rojos, regalo de su abuela. Estuvieron allí durante años, hasta que los perdió a manos de una de sus profesoras y otras estudiantes del colegio en el que la habían obligado a asistir. Karen, una de sus "queridas" compañeras la había molestado casi desde el principio, pues a ella le atraía su amigo Daisuke, sin embargo, él siempre estaba con Frida, cosa que ponía muy celosa a Karen. A Frida le pareció que había aparecido una nueva "Zoe" en su vida, solo que ésta no tenía superpoderes. Karen, junto a su grupito de niñas mimadas, la había acusado con la más estricta de sus profesoras, argumentando que no era parte del uniforme escolar el usar ese par de googles, y que iba en contra del reglamento de la escuela. Aunque Frida practicamente rogó para que no la separaran de uno de sus tesoroso más preciados, ésta no hizo caso y se los arreabató. Y a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que Frida hizo para recuperarlos, jamás los volvió a ver.

Movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados, tratando de alejar ese recuerdo de su mente, y escuchó una voz que indicaba la llegada a una nueva estación. Daisuke se puso de pie, y Frida lo imitó. Salieron del vagón y caminaron hacia la salida del subterráneo. Cuando llegaron a la calle, el frío los sorprendió. En el vagón ella no había sentido el clima tan bajo, pero ahora lo soportaba muy poco. Solo llevaba puesta unos pantalones de mezclilla, un sueter delgado blanco, y unas botas. En sus planes no estaba ir al país nipón, así que solo llevaba en su equipaje un par de mudas de ropa, pero nada adecuado para contrarrestar ese clima. Daisuke lo notó, así que se quitó su bufanda celeste y la colocó alrededor del cuello de su amiga. Ella lo miró confundida.

-No quiero que te resfríes- Le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias- Contestó devolviendo el gesto.

La chica lo tomó del brazo y caminaron juntos un par de calles. Cualquiera que los hubiese visto, pensaría que ellos dos eran novios, algo muy lejos de la verdad. Ambos sabían eso, y daban las gracias de no estar en un lugar en donde los reconocerían facilmente, pues los rumores se extenderían rápidamente. Siguieron caminando un poco más hasta que llegaron a una calle que estaba repleta de tiendas, y de gente parecida a la que había visto en el vagón del metro.

-Aquí es Akihabara- Le explicó el chico. La chica observó el lugar, era todo un sueño. Veía a mucha gente, algunas chicas vestidas como mucamas, otros como personajes de anime, ahora sabía que a esa práctica de disfrazarse se le llamaba _cosplay_. Y su alegría fue más grande cuando pudo observar que uno de esos cosplayers estaba caracterizado como uno de sus personajes favoritos de uno de lo muchos videojuegos que había disfrutado. ¡Realmente parecía que había salido de la pantalla a la vida real!

-¡Ven!- le dijo Daisuke, tomandola de la mano para entrar en un edificio.

**-o-o-o-**

Después de haber visitado muchas tiendas sin comprar absolutamente nada, el chico se había fastidiado. Su novia notó el cambio de actitud, así que le propuso dirigirse a otra zona que les había comentado en la recepción del hotel, y aunque estaba un poco retirada, decidieron ir, pues desde que les mecionaron lo que había allí, al chico le brillaron los ojos como cuando un niño pequeño se dirige a un parque de diversiones.

Y cuando llegaron al lugar, el chico se olvidó por completo del asunto de la boda, y observó las diferentes tiendas que rodeaban el lugar. A su novia, por el contrario, solo estaba allí para complacer al chico, pues nunca le llamaron la atención los artículos de las tiendas que estaban allí, ni mucho menos entendía a las personas, que como su ahora "prometido" se emocionaban por los videojuegos, figuras, animación, comics, etc. Volteó su vista y vió un gran cartel que estaba fuera de una de las tiendas, en donde mostraba el dibujo de una chica de largo cabello azul con destellos en verde en dos coletas, vestida con una blusa gris con corbata que hacía juego con su cabello, falda, botas largas hasta arriba de la rodilla, y mangas, todas en negro con detalles en verdeazul. Se acercó al aparador en donde observó diferentes artículos de la chica que estaba en el cartel, desde bolsas, carteras, tazas, e incluso una pequeña figura en escala, puso ahora sus ojos en una pantalla de plasma en donde se veia la misma chica cantando, pero ella se quedó extrañada viéndola. _¿Es un holograma? _pensó. Y efectivamente, la cantante peliverde era nadamas y nada menos que un holograma, pero los asistentes a su concierto no lo eran. _¿Pagaron por ver un holograma? ¡Yo jamás lo haría! Esta gente sí que es rara_, se dijo a sí misma, lanzando caras despectivas a los transeuntes. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un alegre comentario del chico.

-¡Mira! Allí es- dijo señalando un edificio, meintras caminaba con emoción a la entrada de éste. Zoe rió para sí misma.A pesar de que Manny podía ser tan frío, a pesar de haber crecido y madurado, él conservaba algunas de sus características de cuando era adolescente. Prueba de ello era que ahora se dirigía a un gran edificio que sabía era de una de las compañías de videojuegos más importantes de su generación.

La chica suspiró, y lentamente ingreso al recinto, siguiendo de lejos a su prometido, quién ya se encontraba dentro del edificio, buscando desesperadamente algo en los pasillos del mismo.

**-o-o-o-**

-¡No puedo creer!- decía la chica peliazul con felicidad notable en su rostro, al observar en su rostro un paquete que contenía un videojuego -¡Aún venden _Peleador Super Macho II_! Creí que se habían agotado hace años.

-Sabía que te gustaría este lugar. Aquí encuentras de todo.

-¡Muchas gracias Daisuke! Me ha encantado muchísimo- Quizo darle un pequeño abrazo a su amigo para confirmar su gratitud cuando escuchó al lado de ella una voz masculina, un tanto familiar, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el idioma que utilizo el misterioso joven. Era español, su idioma natal.

-¡Aquí está!- gritó el joven con una mezcla de alegría en su voz –Vaya, tenían razón los de la recepción. Aquí encuentras todos los videojuegos que quieras- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras tomaba un ejemplar del mismo videojuego que tenía la chica. Frida curiosamente volteó su vista al chico que tenía en su lado derecho, y se quedó en shock al ver la persona que compartía su afición. Esos ojos cafés, esa piel canela, ese cabello rizado negro. Y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

-¿Ma…Manny?- preguntó temerosa. El chico volteó su vista a la voz que decía su nombre, y se encontró con los ojos azules de la chica que le robaba el sueño.

-…¿Frida?- ella sonrió.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p>Y se encontraron en Akihabara :D Por cierto Akihabara es una zona comercial de Japón, en donde se concentra lo relacionado con la cultura Geek, Otaku y Gamer (Yo algun día iré allí :'D). Esa es la razón de por qué fueron a ese lugar a comprar videojuegos.<p>

Zoe nos discrimina a los otakus y cosplayers T_T (Si alguien le interesa, yo lo soy, sobre todo cosplayer xD) Y la chica/holograma de cabello verdeazul ¡Sí existe! Su nombre es Miku Hatsune, y ella una "cantante", una diva virtual desarrollada por la corporación CRYPTON Future Media, para el sintetizador de voz llamado Vocaloid. Ha adquirido mucha fama que incluso un concierto tiene, pueden buscarlo en Youtube. ¡Y yo sí pagaría por ver un holograma! De hecho, para este capítulo me inspiré en una de sus canciones, pero solo en el título (Hello/How Are You?), por que la canción no tiene nada que ver con esta historia xD.

Bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía que explicar en esta ocación. Tenía pensado en volver a actualizar en muuuucho tiempo, pero tuve unas pequeñas vacaciones en las que pude sacar esto. ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Una disculpa si no les gustó que Frida no usara googles D:

¡Y por favor, les suplico que me dejen su comentario en un review! Le agradezco mucho a **fridanikte**, quien fue la única que me dejó su comentario en esta página ;_;

Espero vernos pronto ^^

* * *

><p><span>Palabras en japonés:<span>

_Gomen nasai _– Lo siento mucho


	8. Do you have a love? Akihaba Love

_El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ creado por Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 8: Do you have a love? <span>Akihaba Love

Y se encontraron frente a frente, después de 10 largos años que no se veían cara a cara, después de 8 años que no hablaban y los mismos en los que había terminado.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

Manny no respondió, sino que se dedicó a observar a la chica, ahora convertida en una mujer, quien fuese su novia años atrás. La observó de pies a cabeza, las facciones de su rostro habían cambiado un poco, pero aún conservaba ese brillo en sus ojos, su cabello un poco más largo de lo que él recordaba, pero con el mismo corte, aunque sin sus googles, su cuerpo sin duda ya no era el de una niña de 13 años, estaba más alta, delgada, con una figura envidiable, su cintura y su busto sin duda la hacía ver muy atractiva. A parte de su talento, su físico también formaba parte de las noticias del mundo del espectáculo, noticias que él mismo se negaba a oír, ver o leer, pues no quería volverla a ver nunca más.

Por otro lado, la chica peliazul también miró detenidamente al joven que se encontraba a un lado de ella. Ya no era un chico de 13 años que juraba que se convertiría en el más macho de toda la ciudad. No, ahora él era el macho más guapo que ella había conocido en su vida. Sus facciones de adolescente fueron reemplazadas por las de un hombre aparentemente duro y frío, su cuerpo representaba el resultado de años de entrenamiento y peleas, con músculos bien marcados y era mucho más alto que ella, casi una cabeza de más. Notó algo que le llamó la atención, no sabía si él por fin se había decidido entre el bien y el mal, pero había algo realemente raro: no tenía el cinturón con la hebilla que lo trasformaba en el legendario El Tigre. Quizá lo unico que aun conservaba de su pasado era la cicatriz en uno de sus ojos. Salió de sus pensamientos al percatarse del silencio y la mezcla de emociones de incredulidad, algo de desprecio, y ¿esperanza?, que se observaba en el rostro del joven.

-¿Manny… ten encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada. El pareció salir de la especie de transe en el que se encontraba, abrió sus ojos, sacudió su cabeza y lentamente se dio la vuelta para escapar de allí.

Pero sus planes fueron frustrados por una delicada mano de la joven que lo sontenia con firmeza de uno de sus brazos.

-¡Manny espera!- suplicó.

-¿Qué quieres?- le respondió con frialdad.

-Hablar contigo.

-Tuviste diez años para hacerlo, pero nunca regresaste. ¿Por qué? Oh, es cierto, eres una mentirosa que no cumple sus promesas.- le recriminó.

-Nunca me diste la oportunidad de explicarte las cosas.

-¿Para qué Frida? Ese tipo de cosas no necesitan explicación.

-_Frida, creo que mejor me voy, te esperaré afuera_- Dijo Daisuke a Frida, ella asintió. El chico rubio, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de ese extraño reencuentro, decidió que lo mejor era dejar a ese par resolver sus diferencias. Así que con paso decido, se alejó del lugar, pero al pasar por un lado de Manny sintió la mirada de odio y deseos de asesinar que le dirigía el exnovio de su amiga. Pero Daisuke no sintió miendo. Por fin conocía al famoso El Tigre, pero por más ágil, fuerte y rápido que fuese él, no le inspiraba temor en lo más mínimo. Es más, Daisuke tenía una cuenta pendiente con El Tigre por haber dañado el corazón de su mejor amiga, pero eso será para otro día.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Manny con evidente molestia cuando Daisuke estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlo. –Seguramente es otro que se suma a la lista de los amores de Frida Suárez- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Él es Daisuke, es mi mejor amigo- dijo remarcando las dos últimas palabra, Manny sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón. –Y también es miembro de la banda.

-¿Y se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo en Japón con el rubio oxigenado ese? –preguntó con evidente molestia, ignorando lo último que dijo la chica.

-Daisuke vino a ver a su familia. Yo solo lo acompaño y aprovecho para tomar unas vacaciones ya que nadie me esperó en la Ciudad Milagro, aunque yo le avisé de mi visita. ¿Y se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo TÚ en Japón? Dejando a tu madre muy preocupada, sin saber donde se encuentra su único hijo, al igual que tu padre ¿Por qué no les avisaste?

-¿Y cómo rayos sabes eso de mi madre?

-Eso no es de tu interés, contéstame.

-A ti qué te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer, no tienes por qué interrogarme de mi vida privada de esa manera.

-Ah, ¿Quieres decir que yo no puedo preguntarte una simple cosa cuando fuiste tú quien empezó con todo ésto?

-Vine de visita- le interrumpió de pronto, apartando su mirada de ella. Sentía un poco de cuplabilidad por haber dejado atrás a su preocupada familia, para escapar de la ciudad, aunque fuera unos días.

-¿Tú de visita? ¿Sólo?

-Vine con alguien.

-¿Con quién?

-Con…-Manny estuvo a punto de responder pero alguien los interrumpió.

-¡Cariño! Aquí estás- Gritó de pronto Zoe –Llevo un rato buscándote, ¡ésta tienda es enorme! Casi me pierdo y…-en ése momento Zoe se percató de la tercera persona que se encontraba allí -¿Interrumpo algo?-preguntó, mirando curiosa a la chica de cabello azul, le parecía conocida, pero no logró recordar quien era.

-Frida, vine con Zoe, ella es mi novia –Dijo tomando de la mano a Zoe. La gótica entendió todo. Allí se encontraba frente a frente a su eternal rival, la chica por la que ella había sufrido humillaciones e inseguridades. Vió cómo el rostro de la peliazul empalidecia, así que aprovechó esa ocación para cobrar su venganza de una vez por todas, y sabía que ella sufriría mucho más de lo que ella hizo, así que con determinación, levantó su mano izquierda lo suficiente para que ella viera el anillo que portaba.

- Su prometida- Dijo remarcando la última palabra, mientras reía y disfrutaba del panorama que ahora le presentaba su rival: Frida, estaba más pálida ahora, sentía que sus piernas empezaban a fallar, abrió sus ojos y en estos el líquido salado se empezó a acomular. Manny se percató de la reacción de su antigua amiga, y por un momento sintió trizteza y remordimiento por haberla hecho sentir así. Nunca le gustó verla en ese estado de tristeza, pero rápidamente recordó todo el daño que ella causó en él. Volvió a su actitud fría ante ella, pensando en que se merecía todo el dolor que ahora sentía su exnovia.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos, tenemos que hacer muchos preparativos para la boda, ¿verdad Zoe?- preguntó el moreno.

-Claro que sí cariño, Frida, me alegra volverte a ver- dijo de la manera más hipócrita posible. –Pero nos tenemos que ir. Adiós- dijo a la vez que tomaba de un brazo a su novio y se alejaban de allí dejando atrás a una muy afectada Frida.

La chica de cabellera azul quedó de pie, inmovil, con grandes ríos de lágrimas surcando entre sus mejillas, y con un gran vacío en su corazón. A pesar de que había roto, a pesar de que llevaban años sin verse, a pesar de que ella habia ido a visitarlo aunque el no se encontrara en la Ciudad Milagro, a pesar de que había empezado a olvidarlo, a pesar de todo, ella había albergado una pequeñísima esperanza de volver con él, pero ¡qué ilusa había sido! No sólo le dejó en claro que aún la odiaba por algo que sucedió ocho años atrás, sino que tenía novia, más bien PROMETIDA, y no sólo eso, ya estaba haciendo preparativos para la boda con su peor enemiga. Frida se sintió a morir, y devastada, se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras la lágrimas salían sin cesar de sus ojos azules.

**-o-o-o-**

Después de salir de la gran tienda de videojuegos, Daisuke había ido a comprar un par de dulces para su amiga, y esperó a que saliera del local. Quería que todo saliera bien entre ella y su antiguo novio, ya que si este le volvía a hacer el daño que había hecho en su mejor amiga, ésta vez no lo perdonaría.

Mantuvo su vista fija en la entrada en la que segundos después, vió salir a toda prisa a una pareja, una chica gótica que a él le parecía conocida, y el chico que una vez fue el heróe de la Ciudad Milagro quienes iban tomados de la mano. El joven con la mirada dura y fría, y la chica con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Daisuke intuyó lo peor, así que dejó caer la caja en donde se encontraba lo que recientemente había comprado y entró corriendo en la gran tienda.

Buscó deseperadamente entre los pasillos hasta que encontró a Frida sentada en el piso, con su cabeza hundida entre sus rodillas, mientras abrazaba ésta con sus dos manos, y emitiendo dolorosos sollozos.

-¡Frida!- le llamó, la chica levantó su mirada azul, ahora roja de tanto llorar, para toparse con la mirada verde de su amigo, pero volvió a hundirla entre sus piernas.

-Frida- le llamó por segunda ocación acercandose lentamente, la chica no contestó

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico rubio, pero recibió solo el silencio. Lentamente se sentó al lado de su amiga, esperando el momento ideal para que ella hablara. Despues de varios minutos, la chica por fin articuló unas palabras.

-Quiero irme de aquí- le dijo aun con la cabeza baja. El chico se incorporó, y le extendió la mano a su amiga, quien recibió su ayuda.

Al ponerse de pie, la chica se aferró de brazos de su amigo, y él empezó a escuchar sollozos, a la vez que sentía que lagrimas humedecían su chaqueta, así que con lentitud y delicadeza, rodeo el pequeño cuerpo de su amiga, quien ahora le parecía tan frágil. Sí, ésta vez ese Rivera no se salvaría.

-Vamos a casa- le susurró. La chica asintió y ambos caminaron lentamente hacia la salida del local.

**-o-o-o-**

La tarde caía en el distrito de Akihabara, una pareja de jóvenes caminaba en silencio, habían salido a toda prisa de la gran tienda de videojuegos, pero ahora se hallaban caminando tranquilamente en una de las tantas calles del lugar. El chico moreno se la había pasado en silencio todo el tiempo, meditando en sí lo que acababa de suceder había sido lo más correcto, autoconvenciendose en sí la decisión que había tomado de alejarse de ella había sido la mejor opción, mientras que la chica se encontraba disfrutando silenciosamente la venganza por todo lo que había hecho Frida Suarez desde que tenía memoria: Quitarle lo más preciado que tenía en la infancia, cierto chico moreno con el que ahora caminaba; no haberla invitado a todas esas grandes fiestas de cumpleaños en las que todo el mundo iba, excepto ella; y cuando pareció que había cumplido su venganza, nuevamente Frida había ganado al hacer que El Tigre, con quien ella había hecho una alianza para arruinar su fiesta número 13, la dejara y regresara con su mejor amiga en ese entonces. Rió para sí misma, por fin se había vengado de la manera más cruel que podía: Quitarle la persona que más quería para siempre. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se percató que su novio detuvo en seco sus pasos.

-Regresemos al hotel- le dijo el moreno.

-Pero Manny, todavía es temprano, aún nos faltan lugares por visitar y dicen que todo lo bueno empieza de noche.

-Zoe, discúlpame, pero me siento mal, me esta dando una jaqueca terrible, y quiero descansar. Además tú mañana empiezas todo lo del festival, pero si aun quieres visitar algunos lugares, puedes llamar a Alicia para que te acompañe.

-Está bien, mejor regresamos al hotel.

Y así la pareja tomó un taxi que los llevaría al hotel para descansar después de ese extraño día, pues aún les quedaban algunos días de estancia en el País del Sol Naciente.

Todo el trayecto ambos permanecieron en silencio, no sabían bien como abordar la situacion vivida horas atrás, aunque Zoe se moría de curiosidad por saber que hacia la chica Suárez en Japón. Por otro lado Manny ya no sabía que hacer, tan solo unas horas atrás había dejado en claro que se casaría con Zoe, al llamarla Prometida. Es cierto que lo hizo como venganza y en cierta parte por los celos que se apoderaban de él al pensar que su exnovia estaba en Japón paseandose con otro. Meditó en lo que Frida había dicho. Ciertamente él se había distanciado de su familia un poco desde que se mudó, después de cierto accidente que tuvo. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos que se apoderaban de él. En ese instante llegaron al hotel, y después de entrar al lugar y despedirse de su novia, se dirigió a su habitacion. Entró en ella quitándose su chaqueta, y se dirigió al teléfono que se econtraba en un buró. Sí, le romordía la conciencia saber que su familia se encontraba preocupada por él, sobre todo su madre. Marcó un número y esperó en línea, hasta que una somnolienta voz de mujer respondió del otro lado del teléfono.

-…Diga.

-Hola mamá.

-¡Manny! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no nos has llamado?- Lo acribilló con preguntas una preocupada María. Manny rió para sí mismo, su madre siempre había sido sobreprotectora, y aunque él fuera un adulto, ella siempre lo vería como su pequeño hijo.

-Estoy bien mamá. Estoy en Japón.

-¡En Japón!

-Sí mamá en Japón- Volvió a recalcar el chico riendo ante la actitud de su madre.

-Ay, mijo, menos mal que te dignaste a llamarnos. Tu padre y yo hemos estado muy preocupados.

-No tienes porque preocuparte de esa manera mamá.

-Soy tu madre, mi deber es y será verlar por tu bien mijo. Pero cuentame, ¿Cómo te ha ido por allá? Debe ser un lugar muy diferente a aquí.

-Mucho. Todo había estado muy bien, hasta hace rato. _Ella_ está aquí.

-¡Pero cómo!

-No lo sé muy bien mamá. Pero hoy la vi y conversé con ella y… bueno, no se muy bien qué rayos hice esta vez, y al parecer estoy comprometido.

-¿Qué?

-Deja que te diga lo que sucedió.

Manny procedió a relatar todo lo sucedido durante el dia, desde que llegaron hasta que salió furioso de la tienda de videojuegos. Del otro lado del teléfono, su madre escuchaba atentamente; a pesar de ser horas de la madrugada, una madre comprensiva siempre tiene tiempo para su hijo. Manny terminó su relato, y calló, esperando algun regaño, disgusto o peor aún, que le diera otro de sus ataques en donde terminaba hiperventilandose y tendrían que tranquilizarla utilizando una bolsa de papel. Pero eso nunca llegó.

-Entiendo. Mijo, tienes que saber algo. Ella vino con nosotros cuando recién llego a la ciudad Milagro, quería un consejo, no sabía cómo enfrentarte ni qué palabras decir, así que estuvo un buen rato con nosotros desahogandose, y... nos contó muchas cosas… cosas que no sabíamos, y que estoy segura que tú tampoco lo sabes.

-¿Qué cosas?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-No… no lo sé, estoy muy confundido, ya no sé que hacer mamá

-Mijo, ella vino conmigo buscando un consejo, buscando una esperanza, pero cuando supo que no estabas, quedó en shock, y se fue llorando, sin decirnos nada ¿no crees que eso signifique algo?

-…

-Mijo, no te estoy diciendo que dejes a Zoe, y vuelvas con Frida, ni mucho menos que olvides todo lo que pasó, sólo dale un pequeña oportunidad para aclarar la cosas, y quizá, más adelante vuelvan a ser los amigos que eran en el pasado.

-Tengo que pensarlo, quizá sí le dé una pequeña oportunidad, pero no me pidas que vuelva a ser su amigo, eso es algo que jamás sucederá.

-Está bien mijo, solo quiero que ustedes dos arreglen sus diferencias y errores que cometieron cuando adolescentes, y sobre todo, quiero que tú seas feliz Manny.

-¿Y porqué piensas que no soy feliz? Tengo dinero, novia, amigos. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Sí, un trabajo que te tiene absorto la mayor parte de tú tiempo, una novia por contratro, y amigos que sólo te buscan cuando necesitan algo. ¿Llamas a eso felicidad? Manny tú has cambiado mucho hijo ¿De verdad eres feliz así?

-…No lo sé.

**-o-o-o-**

El día siguiente llegó con rapidez para cierta chica de cabellera azul. Tantas horas en la madrugada llorando por alguien que no lo merecía, autoconvenciendose de que tenía que olvidar todo, había logrado que su rostro estuviera demacrado. Se levantó del futón en donde se había quedado dormida y se dirigió al baño.

En el espejo notó lo rojo e hinchados que se encontrabas sus ojos azules, el poco maquillaje que usó ese día se había caído junto a sus lágrimas, marcando caminos negros entre sus mejillas. Abrió el grifo para lavarse un poco la cara, y escuchó unos golpes en la puerta del baño, a la vez que llamaban su nombre. Era Daisuke.

-Frida, ¿estás allí?

-Sí- respondio con su voz temblorosa.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí

-Frida, tengo que salir un momento y mamá no está en casa. ¿Quieres venir conmigo o preferies descansar?

-No estoy de humor para salir.

-Está bien. No tardaré mucho. Mamá dejo unos bocadillos en la mesa. Regresaré pronto.

-Está bien. Gracias Daisuke.

El chico rubio suspiró. No quería dejar sola a su amiga en uno de sus momentos más difíciles, pero por esta ocación era necesario. Tomó las llaves de la Mitsubishi Outlander Sport que había comprado para su madre, aunque esta se rehusaba a usarlo, y salió con rumbo hacia la gran ciudad.

**-o-o-o-**

Habló con su madre durante horas, y cuando terminó de hablar con ella, se quedó recostado en la cama meditando en los consejos que su madre le había dicho. Lo había dejado con una gran dudad. Ella decía que las cosas que pasaron hace 8 años atrás no eran tal y como el pensaba, sino que había mucho de que hablar. Pero el tenía miedo de descubrir esas cosas.

Cuando porfin pudo conciliar el sueño, pasaban de las 7:00 am, la hora en la que supuestamente él y su novia tendrían que estar listos para empezar con los preparativos para el festival, pues ese día se inauguraría el evento a las 4:00 pm.

Escuchó tres golpes en su puerta, seguramente sería Zoe, y seguramente a ella le daría un infarto al saber que su novio aún no estaba listo. Con pesados pasos se dirigió hacía la puerta para abrila.

-¿Manny ya estas list… ¡Cariño! ¿Pero qué fue lo que te pasó?- Exclamó una asustada Zoe al ver a su novio, con ojeras, y aun con la ropa puesta del día anterior.

-No es nada, sólo que no pude dormir en la noche.

-Pero cariño, ya es tarde y…

-Zoe, disculpame, pero creo que no te podré acompañar para organizar todo, aun me siento un poco mal.

-Pero cariño…

-No te preocupes, tú vete, y yo iré contigo en la tarde, cuando empieza el festival.

-Está bien cariño.

-No te preocupes Zoe, estaré bien, sólo me falta un buen descanso, una ducha, y estaré listo en la tarde.

-Está bien, me voy y… cuidate Manny. Nos veremos en la tarde. Adiós.

-Adiós Zoe.

Cuando la chica gótica se retiró, el chico fue por su maleta de donde sacó una muda de ropa, y despues de tomar una ducha, se recostó en la cama para conciliar el sueño, por lo menos unos minutos.

**-o-o-o-**

Después de hacer las averiguaciones necesarias, Daisuke había dado con el paradero del chico moreno. Si estaba en lo correcto, la chica con la que lo había visto la tarde anterior en Akihabara era nada más y nada menos que Zoe Aves, una reconocida diseñadora de ropa gótica. Él sabía eso por medio de una de sus primas más allegadas, quien era una lolita gótica. Ella siempre estaba hablando de ropa de estilo gótico, y en algunas ocaciones él le llegó a regalar ropa de la marca diseñada por Aves. Y por medio de ella supo de la existencia del _Gothic Lolita Winter Fest._ Después de haber llamado a muchos contactos supo en qué hotel se encontraba el tal Rivera.

Así que ahora se encotraba estacionando la camioneta fueras del gran hotel. Entró en el, y se dirigó a la recepción. Tenía una cuenta pendiente con El Tigre.

**-o-o-o-**

Manny se encontraba profundamente dormido, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por el repiquiteo del telefóno que se encontraba a un lado de su cama. Gruñó al escucharlo, y de mala gana contestó.

-Diga

-Señor Rivera, aquí se encuentra un joven que quiere visitarlo.

-¿Quién es?

-No nos ha proporcionado su nombre, pero dice que es urgente verlo.

-Está bien, déjelo entrar.

-Sí señor.

Manny se extrañó. ¿Quién sería la persona que con tanta urgencia tenía que verlo? Tenía curiosidad de saberlo. Minutos después escuchó cómo tocaban su puerta, seguramente era esa persona, se dirigió hacía ella, y la abrió.

No supo muy bien lo que sucedió, pero ahora se encontraba tirado en el piso, con un fuerte dolor en su mejilla derecha, y de su labio emanaban unas gotas de sangre. Le segundo que vió, fue como un chico rubio aparentemente de su misma edad, estaba furioso, parado en la puerta de su habitación, y con su puño cerrado. Sí, ese chico lo había tomado de improvisto y le había asestado un buen golpe.

Intentó ponerse de pie para enfrentar al chico, pero no sabía ni siquiera la razón de su actitud. Eso sí, le parecía muy familiar.

-Idiota Rivera- le escuchó dirigirse a él en inglés.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?

-Eres un imbécil y un cobarde- le contestó ignorando su pregunta.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Estás demente o qué?

-Él único demente aquí eres tú.

-¿Qué dices? Ni si quiera te conozco. Ahora lárgate antes de que llame a la policía.

-¿El gran y engreído Tigre va a necesitar de la policía? Vaya, eres más cobarde de lo que pensé.- preguntó con sarcasmo. Él chico moreno enfureció más.

-¿Te atreves a llamarme cobarde?

-Un hombre que hiere los sentimientos de una mujer y luego se va sin darle una oportunidad de explicar las cosas es un cobarde.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Y también tienes mala memoria. ¿Recuerdas ayer por la tarde cuando destrozaste el corazón de Frida por segunda vez?

Manny entendió todo. El chico quien lo había golpeado era un miembro de la banda en donde estaba Frida, aparte de ser uno de los amigos más allegados de Frida. _Él es Daisuke, es mi mejor amigo_ recordó las palabras de su exnovia.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Frida está muy dañada. Por tu culpa ella no ha vuelto a salir con nadie más. Por tu culpa tiene miedo de que la gente que la quiere la abandone.

-Sí claro cómo no. Ella me engañó.

-Las cosas no fueron como crees.

-Otro que me viene con el mismo cuento. Yo lo ví con mis propios ojos.

-No niego que eso haya pasado, pero nunca conociste la verdad.

-¡De qué rayos me hablas!

-¿De verdad quieres saber cómo pasó todo?

-¿Frida te envió o qué? ¿Qué pretendes diciendome eso?

-Sólo quiero que te decidas, sí en verdad la vas a olvidar y abandonar, vé y díselo. Ella ha estado con la esperanza de volver contigo.

-Por favor ¡Sí ella me odia!

-¿En verdad crees eso? ¿En verdad crees que ella te odia? Ella ha sufrido mucho por ti.

-Sí claro…

-Déjame decirte algo las mujeres son más sentimentales, más frágiles, necesitan la protección de alguien más, no que las dañen. Y Frida es aún más especial que las demás. Daría lo que fuera por ser yo quien la protegiera para siempre, pero desafortunadamante no puedo, porque ella sólo quiere a una persona. La única que la ha salvado de peligros, con la que ha reído y llorado. Ella sólo te quiere a ti.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Quieres escucharlo de su boca?

-…

-Si eso quieres, ve a Akihabara a las 4:00 pm, hoy, ella estará allí. Yo mismo me encargaré de que esté allí. Y sino quieres ir, olvidate de ella para siempre y yo me encargaré de que ella no vuelva a pensar en ti.

Y con esto Daisuke salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a un confundido Manny. ¿Ahora que haría? Tanto Daisuke y María le había dicho que él no conocía toda la verdad acerca de lo que sucedió ese día, hace 8 años atrás.

Sí, el quería conocer la verdad. Pero sobretodo, no quería dejar a Frida en manos de ese tipo. Pero a esa hora tendría que estar con su novia para la inauguración del festival de moda. ¿Qué hará?

**-o-o-o-**

Las horas pasaron volando para dos jóvenes góticas. La chica pelinegra estaba dando istrucciones a las modelos, mientras que su asistente pelirroja ayudaba a estas a colocarse las prendas de vestir. Pronto se daría el inico al tan esperado evento. Cuando terminó, Zoe miró su reloj, aun faltaba menos de una hora para el inicio, pero en el lugar ya estaban llegando la prensa, fotografos y demas personalidades invitadas.

En ese instante vio como Atsushi, el asistente de Kimura se acercaba a ella, ofreciendole un vaso con té, lo cual ella aceptó gustosa. El chico sonrió, y Zoe pudo notar como sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosa. Ese gesto a ella le enterneció. ¡Daría lo que fuera por que su novio, Manny, se comportara así con ella! Suspiró, y siguió con su trabajo.

**-o-o-o-**

-¡No quiero ir!- Frida gritaba como su fuese una niña pequeña.

-Vamos Frida, no te quedarás para siempre aquí encerrada.

-Pero no quiero salir Daisuke, no tengo ganas.

-Vamos Frida.

-No quiero.

La escena parecía divertida para Daisuke, Frida parecía una niña pequeña y él como un padre que hace lo imposible por llevar a su hija. Rió para sí mismo, y la observó, mientras una idea maliciosa se cruzaba por su cabeza.

-¿Qué?- preguntó una alarmada Frida al notar la mirada astuta de su amigo.

-Está bien si no quieres venir, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-No te daré churros…

-¿Hay churros en Japón?- preguntó desconfiada.

-Más de los que crees- contestó con una sonrisa de lado. Y fue testigo de cómo la cara de la chica peliazul se iluminaba.

-¡Y que rayos estás haciendo parado! ¡Vamos por churros!

Frida salió corriendo de la casa con los ánimos levantados de nuevo, seguida de Daisuke, jugando alegremente con las llaves de la camioneta. Era muy sencillo chantajear a Frida con los churros.

**-o-o-o-**

La chica Aves se encontraba muy nerviosa, estaba a punto de empezar el concurso, pero su novio no llegaba. Prometió estár a tiempo con ella, pero faltaban 5 minutos y él no daba señales de vida.

**-o-o-o-**

-Daisuke ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? No que iríamos a comprar churros.

-Pero te venía a comprar Peleador SuperMacho II

-Sí, pero en este lugar fue donde…

-Ya no pienses en eso Frida, compraremos el videojuego, y despues iremos por churros ¿qué te parece?

-Está bien- contestó fastidiada. Ambos entraron al local en el que estuvieron el día anterior. Antes de ingresar completamente Daisuke hechó un vistazo a los transeúntes. _¿Dónde estás Rivera? Más te vale venir y arreglar esto pronto_, pensó.

**-o-o-o-**

El chico tomó una decisión, pero cuando miró el reloj, notó que se le fue el tiempo y ya iba tarde. No sabía si alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo, pero haría lo imposible por llegar. Salió del hotel y tomó un taxi. Pasó por distintos barrios hasta que llegó al lugar en el que se habían citado. Buscó entre la multitud a la chica, y la vió caminar cerca de él. La vió feliz, y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente al verla. Y gritó su nombre.

-¡Frida!

La chica mencionada volvió su vista a la persona que la había llamado y lo vió.

-¿Manny?

**-o-o-o-**

Escuchó la primera llamada que llamaba a todos a sus lugares para dar inicio al tan esperado evento. Estaba a segundos de empezar el festival, y ella estaba ansiosa, nerviosa, pero a la vez preocupada. Su novio no había llegado, y Zoe pensó preocupada que quizá él se encontraba aún enfermo en el hotel. Escuchó la segunda llamada, y volvió a buscar con la mirada entre la multitud al chico moreno, pero no lo visualizó. Y escuchó la tercera llamada.

El festival empezó pero Manny nunca apareció.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que no me odien por no hacer que este par regresara juntos así como así. No todo es miel sobre hojuelas, así que le tuve que meter a la molesta Cuervo aquí.<p>

Con respecto a este capítulo tengo que aclarar algunas cosas:

1.- El Título. Lo saqué de una canción llamada Akihaba Love del mi grupo de J-pop favorito Perfume. La traducción sería algo así: "¿Tienes un amor? Un amor en Akihaba (Akihabara)" Me pareció bien ponerle así, para remarcar el hecho de que se encontraron en Akihabara.

2.- Hace tiempo, salió un rumor de que Zoe odia a Frida, porque cuando eran niños, Zoe y Manny eran amigos, pero una ocación en la que él quedó en detención (en guardería) conoció a Frida, quien tambien estaba castigada, y desde ese entonces se hicieron amigos inseparables, y por eso Zoe odia a Frida porque le quitó a su mejor amigo. Ese rumor lo usé aquí tambien.

3.- Daisuke está enamorado de Frida, pero ella sólo ama a Manny. Aún así Daisuke se preocupa por ella. ¡No saben ustedes cuanto amé a Daisuke aquí!

4.- La camioneta que maneja Daisuke. No se me ocurrió otro xD

5.- María vuelve a decir acerca de un contrato en dónde Zoe es su novia. No se desesperen, eso se verá en unos capítulos más.

¡Uf! Éste fue el capítulo más dificil de escribir o_o pero creo que salió medio decente xD. Como siempre, gracias a **fridanikte**, **Espartano**, **Manchita Purple-Blue**, y **Laura** que me dejaron su review. Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en otro capítulo.


	9. Ai shiteru significa Te amo

_El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PROMESAS<em>**

Capítulo 9: Ai shiteru significa Te amo

_¿Cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte?_, se preguntaba preocupada a sí misma cierta peliazul. Era la segunda vez que se encontraba en esa situación, pues un día atrás se había visto envuelta en el mismo acontecimieto: Allí estaba de nuevo, el chico que fue el amor de su vida y que, aunque ella quizo arreglar muchos asuntos que concernían a ambos, él no quizo escuchar. Y allí lo veía de nuevo frente a ella, con la respiración agitada como si hubiese corrido un maratón. La vida le presentó una nueva oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, pero ésta vez Frida Suárez no se humillaría frente a el gran y engreído El Tigre. No, ésta vez Frida no se haría falsas esperanzas. Haría lo que él mismo hizo con ella: darse la media vuelta y huir de allí. Pero no contaba con que su amigo Daisuke se interpondría en su camino, obligándola a detener su paso.

-¿Qué haces?

-Frida, espera.

-Daisuke, me quiero ir, no soportaría…

-Tienes que escucharlo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó al no entender las intenciones de su amigo. En ese instante, volvió a escuchar la voz de su exnovio más cerca de ella.

-Frida, necesito hablar contigo.

-Ah, ahora sí quieres hablar conmigo ¿no? Lo siento mucho pero no tengo ni tiempo, ni ganas -contestó la peliazul con una mezcla de reprorche y desilusión.

-Frida por favor- rogó el moreno.

-Te dejaré en claro esto como tú me lo dijiste a mí: Tuviste diez años para hacerlo, pero nunca regresaste. ¿Por qué? Oh, es cierto, eres un idiota que saca conclusiones apresuradas y no deja que los demás den su opinión.

-I…¿Idiota?

-Sí, eres eso y mucho más. No quiero verte más Manny.

-Por favor Frida.

-Dime ¿Qué pretendes con ésto? Ayer mismo no querías escucharme, y ahora ruegas por que aclaremos las cosas.

-Eso mismo quiero, aclarar las cosas. He meditado, he hablado con un par de personas- dijo a la vez que posaba su vista en Daisuke por unos segundos, para después volverlos a clavar en la mirada azul de Frida- Y muchos han coincidido en que hubo algo que no me dijiste. O más bien que yo no quise escuchar. Y quiero saber ese algo.

La chica entendió las palabras de Manny. No sabía el por qué, pero aún poseía una pizca de confianza en la sinceridad que Manny estaba demostrando en ella. Y tomó la resolución de dejar a lado su orgullo, para resolver de una vez por todas ese asunto que la venía fastidiando a lo largo de los años.

-Está bien- suspiró.- Pero sólo por ésta ocación. Aclararemos la cosas y después haremos como que nunca nos hubiesemos conocido. Ven.

Ambos caminaron hacia una cafetería de la zona, dejando atrás a un sonriente Daisuke.

**-o-o-o-**

Ella debería estar feliz. Sus diseños estaba teniendo buena recepción en el país asiático, sin embargo, a mitad del desfile en donde se presentaban los atuendos creados por ella, Zoe se sentía triste, enojada, frustrada. No dejaba de buscar entre los asistentes a la persona que más deseaba ver allí.

-No te preocupes, él vendrá- le tranquilizaba su amiga y asistente cada vez que ella pasaba su vista a los invitados. Al principio esas palabras surtieron efecto pues pensaba que debido a cosas como el tráfico, lo retirado que estaba el lugar o peor aún, que quizá se quedó dormido y se despertó tarde, y conociéndolo, esa era una razón muy probable. Pero ya había transcurrido la mitad del evento y el susodicho no llegaba. Le preocupó eso, y pensando que quizá tuvo un accidente o algo peor, llamó al hotel.

_-Hotel Tokyo, buenas tardes. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? – _contestóla recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Me prodría comunicar con Manuel Rivera? De la habitación 402.

_-El señor Rivera salió hace más de una hora. Si gusta llamar más tarde o dejar algún mensaje, se lo daré._

-No, así está bien. Muchas gracias.

Se le hizo extraño que él ya había salido del hotel, pero no aún no había llegado al evento, a menos que…

-A menos que se haya ido con _ella_.

-¿Quién _ella_?- Escuchó decir detrás de sí misma. Era Alicia.

-¿Pues qué otra _ella_ conoces?- preguntó sarcástica Zoe.

-¿Hablas de esa? ¿La chica Suárez?-respondió con otra pregunta, desconcertada.

-Sí- contestó. Y procedió a relatarle lo sucedido una tarde atrás.

-¡Frida está en Japón!- gritó, aún no convencida de las palabras de Zoe.

-Ya te dije que sí, por eso me preocupa que se haya ido con ella.

-No… no lo creo. Por lo que me acabas de decir, parece que aún siente resentimiento por ella. Y además ustedes estan comprometidos. No creo que a estas alturas se le ocurra dejarte por otra. Lo más seguro es que ya venga en camino.

- Tienes razón.

En ese preciso momento fueron interrumpidos por el asistente de la organizadora del evento.

-Zoe- le llamó Atsushi.- Hitomi quiere hablar contigo.

-Sí, ya voy.

Zoe se alejó del lugar, seguida por la vista de Atsushi. Este hecho no paso de largo a la vista de Alicia.

-Parece que te gusta- Le dijo sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-Ella… me parece interesante- contestó con una sincera sonrisa.

-Ya veo. A su novio también le parece interesante- Y vió como la sonrisa se le borraba del rostro.

-Eso no me importa- Dijo de manera seria.

-Como quieras. Pero si buscas algo con ella pierdes tu tiempo- Y se retiró de allí.

_Tonta_, pensó inevitablemente Atsushi. _Como si eso me detuviera_.

**-o-o-o-**

-Entonces ¿eso fue lo que pasó con ese beso?

-Sí- dijo tomando del jugo que había pedido. Le acaba de contar la verdad a quien fue su novio 10 años atrás.- Eso fue lo que nunca quistse escuchar.

Manny por fin había comprendido todo. Comprendió que fue un idiota que se negó a oír explicaciones, comprendió que su modo de actuar no fue el mejor, comprendió que si él hubiese querido escuchar, quizá ahorita estuviese aún con ella y seguramente, _Ahora ella sería mi esposa_, pensó.

-Pero ¿por qué no fuiste insistente? Quizá si me hubieses vuelto a hablar, no estaríamos así.

-¿Qué dices?- respondió enojada- ¿Querías que me humillara más de lo que hice?

-No… no comprendes mis palabras.

-Eres un… ¡IDIOTA!- Gritó a todo pulmón, furiosa. Acababa de abrir su corazón a un tema que no le era muy agradable. ¿Y cómo respondió él? Haciendola más responsable aún de lo que había pasado -Un torpe, un estúpido, eres un…- e hizo uso de una de las pocas palabras en idioma japonés que se sabía, levantándose de su asiento y llamando la atención de los demas comensales -¡**BAKA**!

-¿Ba…baka?- la miró confundido.

-Sí eres eso y mucho más. Me voy.

-Espera Frida.

-Dime Manny ¿Qué más quieres? Te acabo de decir todo. Y te había dicho que después de decírtelo no nos volveríamos a ver nunca más. Y eso es lo que pasará. Mañana mismo me regresaré a Estados Unidos, y después de eso, no me volverás a ver.

-¿Qué? No, no puedes irte Frida.

-¿Qué más quieres de mí?

-¿Eso es todo lo que me ibas a decir?

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ¿Que te amo y que nunca te olvidé? ¿Que estuve muy deprimida? ¿Que no he vuelto a salir con nadie más por tu culpa? ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar de mí? – le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-…

-Me voy.

-¡Espera Frida!

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Es es eso cierto?

-…

-Dímelo.

-Aunque sea cierto, es demasiado tarde, tú ya tienes novia y estás comprometido con ella. No cambiaría las cosas. Me voy.

-Espera Frida- gritó Manny, mientras la tomaba de uno de sus brazos y la atraía bruscamente hacia él, haciendo que sus labios chocaran entre sí. Manny la empezó a besar, inconsiente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero deseando que ella le correspondiera, sin embargo, lo único que recibió fue una bofetada en su mejilla, cortesía de una muy enfadada Frida.

-¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? ¡Tienes una prometida por Dios! Casi es tu esposa, y prácticamente la estás engañando. Yo no soy una chica fácil para que hagas esas cosas conmigo. Es como si me estuvieras usando.

-Frida, disculpa, no fue mi intención besarte.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¿O sólo estás jugando conmigo?

-Frida yo…

-Ya basta Manny. Déjame en paz por favor, estoy harta de esta situación. Por fin pudimos aclarar las cosas, y por una vez quiero estar tranquila, te he dicho toda la verdad, así que no hay más que decirnos. Me voy.

Frida salió del lugar a toda prisa. Manny trató de seguirla pero primero tuvo que pagar por lo consumido. Sacó de su billetera el dinero y no esperó a que le regresaran el cambio y salió buscando a Frida, pero el único a quién vio fue a Daisuke.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Frida, ¿Dónde está Frida?

-No la he visto.

-Acaba de salir corriendo.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez Rivera?- dijo con ojos amenazadores.

-¡Nada!- mintió.- Necesito encontrar a Frida. Dice que mañana regresa a Estados Unidos.

-¡¿Qué? No sabía nada de eso.

-Necesito encontrarla.

-Te ayudaré a buscarla.

Ambos tomaron diferente camino, esperanzados de encontrar a la chica peliazul, mientras la tarde caía en el distrito de Akihabara.

Buscaron a la chica en diversos lugares donde ella quiza se hubiera refugiado. Sabían que aún estaba en esa zona, pues la chica no conocía muchos lugares y el idioma no ayudaba en absoluto.

En todo el camino, el chico moreno se preguntaba si eran ciertas las palabras de su otrora novia, _¿Aún me ama?_, se decía a sí mismo. Y en su corazón sentía una mezcla de emociones, las cuales no podía entender.

Pasaron las horas, y la estrella de rock peliazul no daba señales por ningún lado. Cansados por la búsqueda, y debido a la hora avanzada que era, Manny y Daisuke decidieron regresar a sus respectivos lugares, no sin antes, acordar que si sabían algo de la chica se lo comunicarían al otro, y que al siguiente día regresarían a buscarla.

**-o-o-o-**

El evento de ese día había terminado aparentemente bien, pero cierta chica gótica no se encontraba alegre ni nada por el estilo, la persona quien más hubiese querido que estuviera presente jamás llegó. Regresó a su hotel, llamó a su habitación, pero él nunca contestó. No tenía un número celular al cual llamar, ni tampoco él se había querido comunicar con ella. Exahusta, se dejó caer en la cama de su habitación, pensando en el porqué de la desaparición de su prometido.

Tiempo después, escuchó que la puerta de la habitación contínua se abría. Miró el reloj y vió la hora. _2:35 am_. Aunque había llegado agotada, no había podido conciliar el sueño hasta saber la razón por la que su prometido había desaparecido. Se levantó dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

Llamó a su habitación, y se encontró frente a él. Durante segundos solo se miraron. Zoe no sabía como abordar la situación, mientras que Manny no sabía que decir.

-…Hola- dijo al fin Manny. Zoe no se contuvo, y explotó.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-…

-Me tenías muy preocupada ¿sabes?

-Lo… lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? ¿Por abandonarme? ¡Ni si quiera una excusa tienes para no haber ido!

-…

-Manny ya no te conozco. Últimamente estás más raro y distante de lo normal. Dime qué te pasa. ¿Es por ella, verdad?

-¿E…ella?- Titubeó.

-Sí, ella, Frida Suárez.- contestó enojada, mirando directamente a los ojos de Manny. -Desde que sabes que está, tu mente ha estado muy distante Manny.

-No… no es eso- Mintió.

-¿Entonces dime qué es? ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Por qué no fuiste al festival cuando TÚ me lo prometiste?

-…

-Sabes, estoy harta de esto. ¡Ni si quiera me das una respuesta! Es mejor que me vaya, hablaremos despues.- le dijo furiosa, con lágrimas en los ojos, dio la vuelta y regresó a su habitación.

Manny quedó estático unos minutos en la puerta, y despues entró es su habitación respectiva.

Otra promesa rota, y ahora dañó a otra persona inocente, era un idiota sin duda. Se recostó en su cama. Tenía muchas cosas por las que pensar.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p>¡Hola amigos! WOW creo que pasé mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Mis disculpas D: Estuve demasiado ocupada estos días, tantos eventos sociales me tuvieron con la agenda llena (SÍ, CLARO *Saca su letrerito de "<strong>SARCASMO<strong>") Ok no xD Pero sí estuve ausente del mundo virtual D: Pero bueno, al fin les traigo lo que será el último capítulo… del 2011, no se me espanten xD ¡Aún quedan un par de capítulos para el final! Y bueno en este capítulo ya vemos cómo Manny se da cuenta lo imbécil, estúpido y baka que fue. Ah, con respecto a esa palabra japonesa, que por cierto fue de las primeras que me aprendí, significa nada más y nada menos que _tonto_, así que ya saben, usenla cuando quieran insultar en japonés xD

Y bueno, creo que es todo, no tengo otra cosa que agregar salvo que gracias a todos ustedes por sus valiosos comentarios y apoyo que he recibido durante estos 9 capítulos que lleva esta historia, es especial a **fridanikte**, **fiore-star** y **A.C.A.B** (Yay! muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste esta historia ^^) por haberme dejado su opinion en el último capítulo.

Y por allí surgió un comentario un poco… ofensivo a mi punto de ver. Una crítica que no la podría considerar cómo cosntructiva, más bien sin fundamentos sólidos. Normalmente cuando me hacen una crítica hacía mis historias, las tomo cómo tal, pues me ayudan a mejorar. Pero esta en realidad me sacó de onda. Y cómo fue un usuario anónimo, no me queda otra cosa que contestar por este medio y sinceramente, espero que este usuario llamado _caracos_ pueda leer:

Primero que nada, hola. Lamento mucho que no tengas cuenta o que no hayas querido acceder a ella para dejar tu review, así te podría contestar personalmente y no de manera pública, cómo lo estoy haciendo ahora. Cómo dije antes, tu comentario realmente me sacó de onda. ¿Por qué? Bueno, sin ofender, pero batallé un poquitín para entenderlo, debido a que escribes todo de corrido, sin comas, ni puntos, ni nada de eso. Otra cosa que dices es que mi manera de escribir es demasiado "cursi". Cariño, ESE es MI estilo de escritura, disculpame, pero no puedo dar gusto a tooooodo el mundo. Sí, El Tigre es una caricatura principalmete de comedia, y sí, reconozco que he metido mucho OoC en ésta histora, pero precisamente por eso, porque es una historia de MI invención, y no creo ser la primer ni la única escritora que ha hecho historias de El Tigre en género dramático o "cursi". Tambien dices que lo quiero escribir cómo si "fuera un anime". Si te refieres al hecho de que la mayor parte sucede en Japón, te diré algo: Al principio tarde mucho en escoger el país en donde se desarrollaría la historia, e incluso llegué a pensar que tendría lugar en un país europeo, pero analizando a fondo la serie, me di cuenta que tiene muchos elementos orientales: Personajes como El Séptimo Samurai, Cybersumo/Toshiro, varios personajes secundarios, como algunos alumnos de la escuela Leone tienen nombre japoneses; así que PENSANDOLO MUCHO decidí que sería en Japón. Lo de las lolitas lo saqué de una amiga que me ha hablado acerca de éstas, y me dice: "¡Hey! ya que irán a Japón, ¿Por qué no añadirlas?" y así entraron estos conceptos a la historia. Tambien me dices que "vea la serie" Hey, ¿Qué te hizo pensar en que yo no he visto la serie? Llevo viendo la serie desde que se estrenó en Latinoamerica. NUNCA me perdí un solo capítulo e incluso muchos los vi antes de que se estrenaran en televisión. Conozco muy bien la serie, no sólo los capítulos, personajes, etc, sino que tambien lo que hay detrás de la serie, todo el esfuerzo de animadores, actores de voz, etcétera. Y Por último eso de que "deberías escribirla como es la verdadera serie" me ofendió o_o ¿Por qué? Porque ESTO es fanfiction. En ningún momento dice que NO se puede realizar una historia con tintes drámaticos en una serie originalmente de comedia. Date una buscadita y encontrarás cientos de fanfics de Universo Alterno, Lemmon, Yaoi, Crossovers y un largo etcétera, no sólo de este fandom, sino que de muchos otros tambien, apesar de que la historia original no tiene NADA que ver con lo que se escribe. Por último: Si no te gusta éste fanfic, simple y sencillamente NO LEAS. Y mejor ESCRIBE TÚ TUS PROPIAS HISTORIAS. Si tienes algo más que agregar, puedes dejar un comentario con tu correo, escribirme un MP, o agregarme en facebook, como tú quieras. Saludos chico o chica y que la fuerza te acompañe.

UF! Disculpen a los demás por la carta que acabo de meter xD Pero comprenderán que uno cómo escritor DEBE defender su obra. No me molesta que me den críticas constructivas ni reviews anónimos, total, para eso dejé que pudieran ponerlos. Pero también no es válido que sólo vengan a molestar cuando no han leído toda la historia. Creo que eso era todo, espero que estén de lo mejor. Próxima actualización el siguiente año xD Que estén muy bien y que la fuerza también los acompañe (?)


	10. Kuro to Aoi

_El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera_ es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROMESAS<strong>_

Capítulo 10: Kuro to Aoi

Se recostó es su cama. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, asuntos en su corazón qué resolver. Por un lado, tenía a su prometida, Zoe, pero por otro estaba su exnovia, Frida.

Pensó primero en la chica gótica. Una chica atractiva, talentosa, una buena amiga que lo ayudó en sus momentos difíciles durante la universidad, pero realmente, él no la amaba. Su relación fue producto de una especie de tatro que cierto amigo suyo le recomendó: Sí, le guardaba cierto cariño, pero no amor.

_**FLASHBACK**_

El joven Rivera caminaba por el campus de la Universidad en donde estudiaba desde hacía un par de meses. Se habían terminado las clases, por esa razón caminaba con dirección al apartamento que recientemente había alquilado. El chico caminaba pensativo en lo que tenía que hacer ese día por la tarde, pero algo molesto llamó su atención.

Alrededor de él se escuchaban los cuchicheos de jovencitas que tenía diversas charlas, pero todas giraba a un miso tema: Él. Algunas preguntando si tenía novia, otras comentando lo guapo que era, e incluso algunas otras aseguraban tener el número celular de él. Quizá en su adolescencia le hubiera encantado ser el centro de atención de hermosas señoritas, pero ahora sinceramente, le molestaba. ¿Qué les importaba a ellas si tenía novia? ¿O si tenían su número de telefono celular? Y en cuanto a lo de guapo… bueno, eso no le molestaba mucho. Le levantaba el ego de vez en cuando. Pero en cuanto a lo demás, sí lo habían fastidiado. Numerosas atractivas jovenes le habían confesado su amor, siendo rechazados totalmente por El Tigre, pues el aseguraba que solo querían aprovecharse de su fama para volverse más populares. Ignoró los comentarios de las chicas para dirigirse a la salida del plantel, pero escuchó una voz conocida que lo llamaba.

-¡Rivera!- Volteó su vista a su interlocutor y se encontró con quien fuese su enemigo durante muchos años.

-¿Qué pasa Sergio?

-Daniela me pidió que te diera esto- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro a la vez que le extendía un sobre color rosado con un pequeño corazón.

-Ah… gracias.- contestó a la vez que tomaba el sobre y lo metía sin mucha delicadeza en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Hey ¿no la vas a leer?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Lo haré después, de todas formas sé lo que es: Otra cartita llena de cursilerías.

-Pero es de Daniela- dijo remarcando el nombre de la chica.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "¿Y?"? Es Daniela, la chica mas sexy de la escuela. ¿Sabes lo que daríamos el resto de los hombres por que ella nos escribiera una "cartita llena de cursilerías" como dices tú?

-Sergio, estoy harto de que me digas eso, y harto de estas declaraciones tan cliché. Esta carta es la décima de este mes, y todas demás decían exactamente lo mismo: Que piensan que soy guapo, un macho, que me aman, que quieren ser mi novia, y bla bla bla. Sí en verdad quisieran ser mi novia, deberían hacer otras cosas para demostrarlo, y no hacer niñerías.

-Mi buen amigo, no esperes que una chica llegue en un gato flotante, te tome por la fuerza y te bese, mientras tú estas en una pila de villanos que acabas de derrotar, en la que por cierto, yo estaba incluido, como lo hizo Fri…

-No vuelvas a mencionar eso… ¡Jamás!- le interrumpió tómandolo de su camisa y mirándolo con aires amenazadores.

-Ya…ya entendí.

-Bien.

-Sólo te digo que no te hagas muchas ilusiones. Es más, si no quieres que te sigan molestando, toma mi consejo.

-No voy a fingir que tengo una novia falsa.

-Por eso tienes que buscar a una chica que sea bonita, confiable, y que te quiera ayudar.

-Sí, pero ¿en dónde encuentro una chica así?

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron pensativos en las posibles candidatas, quienes no eran muchas, hasta que una voz fémina se escuchó detrás de ellos.

-¡Manny! ¿Ya te vas a casa?- era la chica Aves. Sergio miró con ojos conspiradores a Manny, para luego dirigirse a Zoe.

-Hola Zoe. Dime una cosa, ¿Tienes novio?

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas Sergio?- respondió la gótica.

-Sergio, déjala en paz. Te he dicho que no pienso fingir que tengo novia para deshacerme de todas estás locas que andan detrás de mí.

-¿Fingir una novia? ¿Cuáles locas? ¿De que hablas Manny?- preguntó la chica con mayor confusión.

-Media universidad está loca por Manny, y él está harto de eso, por eso le aconsejé que se buscara una novia, o por lo menos una chica que quiera fingir ser su novia hasta que todo se terminara.- Explicó.

-Es cierto eso, pero no creo que Zoe se quiera involucrar en esto.- comentó el moreno.

-Pues a mi no me molestaría en absoluto- respondió la chica con un rostro sonrojado.

-¿Qué?- repondieron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-No me mal interpretes- respondió nerviosa- Es decir, somos amigos, y si necesitas mi ayuda, yo te apoyaré.

-Ah…

-Ya lo ves, allí la tienes, tu nueva novia.- comentó el otrora villano.

-No, tengo que pensarlo aún. Lo siento, me tengo que ir- se excusó el moreno, dejando atrás a un confundido Sergio y una sonrojada Zoe.

Caminó por las calles de la Ciudad Milagro, que debido a clima frío se encontraban semi-vacías, hasta su apartamento. Durante todo el camino se siguió preguntando si el famoso plan de Sergio daría resultado. Es decir, Zoe dijo que cooperaría, y viéndolo de otra manera, ella no era como el resto de las chicas, ella era muy atractiva e inteligente, cosa que carecían las demás alumnas de la universidad. Además era su amiga… pero no, simplemente él no podía hacer eso. Sabía perfectamente que sólo jugaría con sus sentimientos, pues no podría llegar a amarla tanto como a… No, era mejor no pensar en ello, y buscaría otra manera mejor de deshacerse del montón de acosadoras que tenía.

Subió hasta su apartamento dispuesto a encerrarse a estudiar, entrenar, o lo que fuese necesario para ocupar su mente y olvidar las conversaciones de esa tarde, y a cierta jovencita peliazul que amenazaba con ocupar sus pensamientos otra vez. Sin embargo a los pocos minutos escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, lo cual le extrañó, pues eran realmente pocas personas quienes sabía de su paradero, y aún más pocas las que tendrían el tiempo de ir a visitarlo. Cual fue su sopresa cuando vió a la jove gótica frente a su puerta.

-Hola- saludó.

-Hola Zoe. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó extrañado.

-Vine a conversar contigo. Hace rato escapaste sin decir prácticamente nada. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Ah, sí claro, pasa.

-Wow, así que este es tu apartamento. Es la primera vez que entro aquí.- dijo echando un vistazo a la habitación, para después colocar sus ojos en los color chocolate de Manny.

-Dime ¿de qué querías hablar?

-De lo mismo que hace un rato Manny.

-No, no. Yo le he dicho a Sergio que esa idea no me parece. Y aunque tú estés dispuesta a ayudarme, siento que sólo estaré jugando contigo Zoe.

-A mí no me molestaría en absoluto Manny.

-¿Qué dices?

-La verdad es que... siempre he estado enamorada de ti, Manny. Suena un poco absurdo todo eso, lo sé, pero es la verdad. Creo que desde que estudiabamos en Leone… o antes, pero siempre lo he estado, Manny. Cuando supe lo tuyo con Frida, me depreimí mucho, pensé que jamás podría estar contigo, pero ahora que se me da la oportunidad, no me gustaría desaprovecharla. No importa si no me amas, yo lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado, no me importa la manera, ni que fuese una mentira. Así que porfavor Manny, si buscas una novia, aunque sea falsa, piensa en mí.

El chico moreno se quedó estático. No sabía que decir, qué responderle. Una de sus mejores amigas le acababa de confesar sus sentimientos, y le ofrecía su ayuda, pero él no sabía que hacer. Por un lado, podía deshacerce del montón de locas, pero por otro, ella podría salir dañada. Meditó unos minutos en las palabras de Zoe, hasta que llegó a una conclusión.

-Está bien Zoe. Desde mañana… no, desde hoy serás mi novia. Pero sólo con una condición.

La condición era que serían novios hasta que ella decidiera romper con su falso noviazgo. Las razones del chico para ésta condición eran: Principalmente, porque no quería que Zoe saliera con el corazón roto, como en el pasado; y la segunda razón era que él estaba totalmente convencido que jamás se volvería a enamorar, así que no habría problema en dejar sola a Zoe.

Ese trato salió a la perfección, pues al siguiente día actuaron totalmente como un par de enamorados, disminuyendo el acoso del montón de locas, cómo les llamaba, pues todos creyeron que ella era su 'novia'. Al ir pasando los días, Manny se dio cuenta que Zoe era una persona maravillosa; él fue tomandole mucho cariño, y dentro de sí mismo fue creciendo un sentimiento de respeto hacía ella, sentimiento que durante mucho tiempo confundió con amor.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Sin duda él la quería como su amiga, y la respetaba, pero no la amaba. ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de eso? No lo sabía. Quizás fuese cuando llegó una carta de cierta estrella de rock, quizás fuese antes, quizás fuese ahora o quizás… quizás siempre lo supo, pero no lo quería entender.

Sin embargo, la chica peliazul lo había hecho sentir mal, mucho más de lo que ella había imaginado. Ella tambien era culplable de muchas cosas, cosas por las que él le fue guardando un gran rencor. Causó un gran daño en él, no solo sentimental, sino también físico.

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Frida– le llamó por su nombre entre sollozos -por favor…- en ese instante, alcanzó a escuchar una voz masculina del otro lado del aparato, que decía muy confianzudamente el nombre de su novia, mientras le preguntaba en inglés, si se encontraba bien, al lo cual ella respondió con el mismo perfecto inglés que estaba bien, que pronto iría con él.

-_Lo siento_- escuchó decir de nuevo en su idioma –_pero me tengo que ir_.- Y escuchó como la comunicación se cortaba.

El chico se quedo de pie, inmóvil, no creyendo la conversación que acababa de tener. ¿Por qué le había mentido? ¿Por qué no había aceptado su propuesta? ¿Ya no lo amaba? Además, ¿Quién era el tipo con el que hablaba? Miles de preguntas se apoderaron de su ser. Pero solo quería una cosa: Olvidar. Su corazón había recibido miles de sentimientos diferentes tan solo por una llamada, una llamada que quisiera nunca haber recibido. Con determinación, y cegado por la ira que se apoderaba en su ser, giró la hebilla de su cinturón para convertirse en El Tigre, sacó sus garras afiladas, y empezó a destruir todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, muebles, libros, paredes. Presa del odio que sentía por esa persona a quien tontamente había llegado a amar a tal grado de querer pasar su vida con ella, no se dió cuenta cuando, sin querer, tiró una pequeña vela que tenía en una mesita, causando grandes llamaradas de fuego que en las que se vió rodeado, sin poder respirar, sin saber a dónde ir. Y después todo fue oscuridad.

Despertó en la habitación de un hospital. Se sentía mareado, débil, indefenso. No sabía exactamente cómo fue a parar a ese lugar, ni cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsiente. Examinó la habitación en la que estaba, las paredes blancas, al igual que las sábanas. Había una mesa con un florero, y una silla junto a su cama, y en una esquina se encontraba una pequeña televisión, volteó hacia la mesa y vió en ella, un periódico y lo que buscaba: el control remoto. Sin embargo al tratar de alcanzarlo, sintió un leve ardor en sus brazos, y descubrió que ambos estabas con vendas. Escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Hola mijo, que bueno que despertaste.- Saludó una preocupada María.

-Mamá ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

-Hace unas horas tu padre y yo te encontramos tirado… en tu habitación, estabas inconsiente… y todo quemándose… y luego… y luego…- María detuvo su habla, pues un nuevo ataque de hiperventilación amenazaba con surgir.

-Calma mamá.

-¡Gracias a Dios que no fue nada grave!- Exclamó.- Te trajimos aquí. El doctor dice que sufriste una intoxicación por inhalación de humo, por esa razón te desmayaste, y el incendio te provocó esas quemaduras, pero no fueron nada grave.

-Entiendo.

-Aunque no pasó a mayores, el doctor dice que tienes que quedarte bajo observación esta noche.

-Está bien. Por lo menos hay una televisión, no me aburriré mucho.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?

-Sí por favor.

-Ahora vuelvo, veré qué te puedo conseguir.

-Gracias mamá.

María salió de la habitación, dejando en ella a Manny quien tomó el control de televisión, y pasó canal tras canal. No encontraba cosas interesantes en ella. El noticiero, un programa de espectáculos que tanto odiaba ver, una película infantil… Vió todos los canales que estaban disponibles, y, debido a que ninguno llamó su atención, al final optó por el noticiero.

_-…Y ese fue el reporte del clima para este fin de semana en la Ciudad Milagro._- Terminó de decir una sonriente chica.

_-Muchas gracias Elsie, y ahora vamos con Tillie para que nos diga las últimas noticias con respecto al mundo de los espectáculos_- Comentó el presentador del noticiero.

-_Gracias. Pues bien queridos televidentes, como muchos sabrán, el día de ayer se presentó en un concierto la popular banda "Red Night" y aquí les traemos en exclusiva una entrevista con los miembros de la banda_- Y enseguida empezó a correr el video de los miembros de _Red Night_, Manny no prestó mucha atención a eso, pues le parecía que el vocalista era algo arrogante.

-_Sin embargo_- siguió hablando la presentadora de la sección de espectáculos del noticiero- _lo más memorable de la noche no fue el magnífico concierto que dieron, no, sino que fue la inesperada revelación de la nueva conquista del Alexander Cross, vocalista de "Red Night", una chica, guitarrista de la banda que se encargó de abrir el concierto, "Déjà vu"- _Manny reaccionó rápidamente. Ése era el nombre de la banda en donde estaba su novia. No podía creer que fuera ella. _No, se debieron haber equivocado_, pensaba. Pero con una y mil inquietudes, clavó toda su concentración en la tv, subiendo el volumen de la misma- _La chica fue identificada cómo Frida Suárez_- Manny no daba crédito aún a las palabras de la mujer, _Debe ser otra Frida Suárez, no puede ser ella_, trataba de auntoconvencerse a sí mismo el joven moreno. –_He aquí el vídeo en donde se deja muy claro la relación entre estas dos estrellas de rock_- Y en la pantalla se vió claramente una y otra vez, e incluso en cámara lenta como SU novia le sonreía a ese desconocido y como después de eso se besaban. Manny simplemente no podría creerlo. ¿Ella lo había engañado? No, seguramente sería una equivocación del noticiero, y no queriendo saber la verdad, cambió de canal al programa de espectáculos. Sin embargo, en vez de calmar sus dudas el programa no hizo más que corroborrar lo que se había transmitido en el noticiero.

-_Y cómo les comentabamos, Alex Cross ¡Ya tiene novia! Sí, es una joven de 15 años llamada Frida Suárez. Lo confirmaron ayer en el último conciero de Red Night, vealo usted mismo_- Comentaba una mujer de unos 35 años, a la vez que en pantalla se trasmitía, para el dolor del chico, el mismo video en donde estaba SU novia.

_-¿Pero no creen que es muy chica para él? ¡Se llevan 10 años de diferencia!-_ críticaba otra presentadora, una mujer más joven.

_-Ya sabes lo que dicen: No hay edad para el amor_- respondió ahora el único hombre presente en el programa.

-_El punto es que se nota que ellos dos están muy enamorados. Cuando quisimos preguntarle a Frida cómo iba su relación, se negó a respondernos_- comentó la primera mujer.

-_Eso quiere decir que respeta su vida privada. Sin duda, ahora deben estarle lloviendo llamadas y entrevistas, y seguramente está muy agobiada por eso_- comentó el hombre.

Manny no soportó más lo que había escuchado, y apagó bruscamente la televisión. Dejó sin mucha delicadeza el control remoto en la mesita a un lado de su cama, cuando se percató del periódico, y lo que contenía en primera plana: La misma noticia, diciendo que le habían quitado a su novia y ésta se fue con alguien más. Y el chico entendió, o creyó entender, la actitud de su novia un día atrás: El por qué no quería regresar, por qué no cumplió su promesa, por qué no aceptó su propuesta de matrimonio y muchas cosas más.

Vió el bolso de su madre y sacó un teléfono celular, tenía que aclarar unas cosas con la chica peliazul, y marcó su número.

-_Hola Manny_- escuchó la voz temblorosa de ella.

-Terminamos- le dijo de manera fría.

_-¿QUÉ?_

-Ya te lo dije, terminamos. No puedo seguir saliendo con alguien como tú.- Volvió a decir de la misma manera.

-_Pero Manny, déjame que te explique.-_ Rogó la chica.

-No necesitas explicarme nada Frida. Lo vi en la televisión. Y no solo allí, en todas partes hablan de tu nuevo romance.

_-Las cosas no son como parecen._

-¡Ja! No me digas, entonces dime lo que pasó, ¿Acaso el se tropezó y "accidentalmente" posó sus labios contra los tuyos?-rió de forma irónica.

-_¡Él me besó!- _Escuchó la excusa de su exnovia, sin embargo ahora le parecían tan falsas esas palabras.

-Pero tu parecías muy cómoda en sus brazos. ¡Hasta sonreíste antes de que te besara!-

_-¡Como puedes creer en esos chismes! ¿Acaso no confías en mí?_

–Deje de confiar en ti cuando supe que no podías cumplir tus promesas. Yo no puedo seguir así Frida. Así que terminamos.

_-Pero Manny…_

-No quiero saber nada de ti. Adiós… para siempre.- Y con eso terminó la llamada.

La odiaba, la odia a más no poder. Era una mentirosa, una falsa, una traidora a su punto de vista. La furia, el odio, los celos, la tristeza, un sinfín de sentimientos empezaron a apoderarse de él, pero antes siquiera pudiese hacer algo, su madre entró con una bandeja.

-Manny ya te conseguí… mijo ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al ver la expresión nada buena en la cara de su hijo, y cómo él se estaba poniendo su ropa habitual.

-ESTO pasó- dijo a la vez que aventaba al piso el periódico.

María supo a lo que se refería, pues ella tambien se enteró de eso unas horas antes, y al igual que él, le impactó mucho. Sin embargo, a diferencia que su hijo, ella no la juzgó mal. Sabía que ella amaba a su hijo locamente, y no creía que tan solo por ese beso, se le podría llamar un romance.

-Mamá, ¿tienes contigo mi cinturón de El Tigre?

-¡Manny! No puedes salir en estas condiciones, el doctor dijo que…

-¡DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁ MI CINTURÓN!- Gritó furioso el moreno.

-No lo tengo.

-¿Lo tiene papá?

-No Manny. No volverás a tener tu cinturón.

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado.

-Lo que escuchastes. Cuando la policía fue a verificar los daños, notarón como si hubiese habido una pelea, y el hecho de que cuando te encontramos, aun tenías puesto tu traje confirma eso. Pero cómo ya no hay villanos, esa teoría es imposible. Así que la conclusion a la que llegamos es que tú provocaste ese incendio. Y los doctores dijeron que si vuelves a tener otro arranque de ira, puede ser peor. Por esta razón te confiscaron el cinturón de El Tigre, pues lo consideran peligroso para los ciudadanos.

Manny seguía no poder creer las palabras de su madre. Si lo que había pasado entre su ahora exnovia y ése extraño hombre había causado una conmoción en él, la noticia de que jamás podría llegar a ser El Tigre de nuevo, lo enfureció. Se sentía como su callera en un espiral, que todo le daba vueltas, sintió un dolor en su pecho, rabia en todo su ser y salió corriendo del hospital.

-Manny ¡espara!- trató de alcanzarlo su madre sin éxito.

Corrió sin cesar por las calles de la Ciudad Milagro, tratando de liberarse de algo que no sabía que era, tratando de olvidarla a ella, pero en cada lugar se encontraba con algo que le recordara o recordara su traición. Cuando las fuerzas se agotaron, paró en una zona que no conocía muy bien, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto. Caminó un poco inspeccionando el lugar, hasta detenerse frente a un pequeño bar, y sin dudarlo entró en él.

Fue la primera vez que probó el alcohol mientras lloraba por su corazón destrozado.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Esos recuerdos no le agradaban para nada a él. La había tachado de lo peor que pudiera existir. Ahora que conocía la verdad detrás de eso, supo que su modo de actuar estuvo mal. Pero aun odiaba al recordar que fue ella la razón por la que no volvió a ser heroe/villano.

Sin embargo ¿Por qué razón desde que anunció su regreso se sentía diferente? ¿Por qué su corazón se alegró un poco, tan solo un poquito cuando la vio después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué accedió a hablar con ella? ¿Por qué corrió y dejó a un lado a Zoe para ir con ella? ¿Y por qué cada vez que la veía, sentía por dentro una tranquilidad que en todos esos años no había sentido? A pesar de la distancia, el tiempo, la separación, a pesar de todo, el nunca dejó de pensar en ella, nunca dejó de sentir algo, aunque fuese un pequeño sentimiento por ella.

Meditó en una y en la otra, en su prometida, y en su exnovia. ¿A quién de las dos elegiría? Pero sea quien sea, él no podría romper su promesa de matrimonio con Zoe. Deshonraría a su familia, sus ancestros estarían muy decepcionados de él, y lo peor de todo, dañaría a ella.

Estuvo pensando en las dos personalidades, en la chica de cabellera negra y en la peliazul durante toda la noche, hasta que los primero rayos del sol se dejaron ver, y tomó una decision.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p>¡Hola amigos! YAY! Primer capítulo del 2012 (Bien tarde D:) Disculpen eso u_u no tuve mucho tiempo suficiente ni inspiración para este capítulo. Pero ya está aquí ;) Como siempre, tengo que aclarar unas cosillas:<p>

El Título, literalmente significa _Negro y Azul_. Negro representaría a Zoe y Azul a Frida, y como en este capítulo nuestro Tigre compara a las dos, decidí ponerle así :D Espero que me entiendan xD

Los nombres de las tipas del noticiero, Elsie y Tillie. ¿Alguien había escuchado esos nombres :O? Bueno, para esos nombres me basé en el libro de Alice in Wonderland, sí lo han leído, en el capítulo VII, el cuento que el Lirón narra, habla de 3 hermanas llamadas Elsie, Lacie y Tillie; pero como amo el nombre de Lacie y no quize ponerlo a un personaje no importante, no lo usé. Pero los otros dos vienen de allí. NÓTESE mi trauma por Wonderland xD

Y por último, pero no menos importante: ¡Gracias por su apoyo!:3 Y por sus reviews, sobre todo a **fridanikte**, **meli **y por los suyos en el capítulo saludo enorme a todos en facebook y deviantart que siguen esta historia. Siguiente capítulo: ¡EL FINAL! OMG! Espero leernos pronto!


	11. Addio amore mio

Yo sé que no hay excusa por la tardanza de este capítulo ¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad! Tengo la mala constumbre de tardarme en escribir el capítulo final, y de seguro ya nadie recuerda este fanfic, pero aún así, no me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas. Así que les dejo el capítulo final:

_El Tigre es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo final: Addio amore mio<strong>

_**~…Adiós Amor Mío, esto se terminó**_

Meditó detenidamente sobre eso en toda la noche, hasta el día siguiente, así que llegó una conclusión para el caos que empezó 10 años atrás. Se casaría con ella, tendrían su boda, despues familia, vivirían juntos el resto de su vida en la Ciudad Milagro.

Todo eso al lado de Zoe.

Se esforzaría por amarla tanto como a Frida, no importaba cuantos años pasarían hasta que lo lograra, sería paciente, tanto como ella lo había sido. Le dolía en su corazón esa decisión, sin embargo, la chica peliazul ahora se encontraba desaparecida le había dicho que estaba harta, fastidiada de esa situación y lo abandonó. Además, él estaba comprometido con Zoe. Romper con ella traería más problemas, sin contar que su honor quedaría manchado y sus ancestros no estarían orgullosos de él.

Suspiró, quizas por el agotamiento. _Adiós amor mío, esto se terminó_ dijo sí mismo, pero dedicando esas palabras a quien fuese su más grande amor. Ahora sería un nuevo comienzo.

Se recostó sobre su cama, para reponer energías perdidas durante la noche.

_**~…It's time to said Goodbye**_

Minutos despues, escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Malhumorado, se levantó para mandar al diablo a quien fuera el o la culpable de interrumpir su descanso. Pero no contaba con que esa persona fuera su misma novia.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo muy seriamente la chica gótica.

-Claro, dime.

-Toma, te lo devuelvo.- Contestó dandole una cajita negra de terciopelo, la cual el chico la abrió y la miró sorprendido al ver lo que tenía dentro.

-¿Por qué me regresas el anillo?

-Lo siento Manny, pero no puedo continuar así. Ayer, despues de nuestra pelea, me puse a pensar sobre nosotros y nuestro futuro, y no encontré nada. Muchas veces me sentía sola, aunque estaba contigo, y ahora, me siento extraña, te siento extraño. Era algo que yo ya sabía desde hace tiempo, pero no quise verlo. Quizá fue porque caímos en la rutina o quizás algo más. Aun te amo, pero la confusion me ha invadido, y despues de mucho pensar, tomé una difícil decisión, pero quizá sea lo mejor para nosotros. Así que es tiempo de decir adiós.

-Pero… ¿de qué hablas? ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, nunca había estado más segura antes. Y sé que nunca me amarás como yo a ti. Y tú nunca amarás a nadie más que a Frida. Por eso tomé esa decisión. Lo siento Manny. Así que adiós.

_**~…It Hurts**_

La chica gótica dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación de su ahora exprometido, mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban con rodar sobre sus mejillas. En el fondo de su corazón dolía, y mucho. Había sido una dura decisión _Pero fue lo mejor._

Sin embargo el dolor fue creciendo dentro de ella, y ya no podía contener tanto sentimiento dentro de sí. No tuvo las fuerzas para continuar el recorrido del pasillo del hotel, sintió cómo si las piernas le fallasen, y cayó de rodillas, mientras grandes gotas del líquido salían de sus ojos inundando de tristeza su cara. Sin embargo, no estaba sola. Un observador silencioso había visto su depresión, y entendía más que nadie su sufrimiento. El chico japonés se dirigió hacia ella, ayudandola a levantarse, y brindandole su apoyo en un abrazo que la gótica aceptó.

-Atsushi… arigatou. – fue lo único que pudo articular.

_**~…And the love is war**_

El chico moreno, anonado por las palabras de Zoe, ahora tenía tan sólo una oportunidad para volver a ser feliz. Estaba prácticamente libre de cualquier compromiso, libre para correr tras Frida, y vivir para siempre a su lado.

Sin embargo había un pequeño detalle que le impedía muchas cosas. Desde la tarde anterior la chica peliazul había desaparecido de todo Japón. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, después de todo aunque la encontrara ella le había dicho claramente que estaba fastidiada de todo ese embrollo y por eso había huido, sin embargo unos fuertes golpes en la puerta acabaron con el silencio que reinaba en la habitación del hotel.

-¡Rivera! ¡Abre la puerta de una maldita vez!- Escuchó una voz conocida gritando del otro lado de la puerta. Se levantó rápidamente a atender al inesperado invitado.

-¿Daisuke?- miro perplejo al rubio que entraba con una mezcla de emociones en su rostro.

-Rivera he encontrado a Frida.- le soltó sin siquiera saludar.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo fue? – preguntó Manny con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

-Tengo mis contactos. – Respondió con orgullo el joven japonés.

-Pff… ¿Quién te crees? ¿Una celebridad? –Preguntó con ironía el chico moreno

-Eeh…. una famosa estrella de rock, muchas gracias.

-Oh, es cierto, lo había olvidado.-Contestó apenado.

-No importa eso ahora. Sólo te vengo a decir que Frida regresará a New York hoy mismo. El vuelo sale en una hora.

-¿Y? Ella me debe odiar ahora, el hecho que vaya, no creo que afecte en su decisión.

-¿Qué rayos balbuceas?

-¡Lo que escuchas!

-Entonces ¿Te vas a rendir así como así? ¿Sin pelear?

-…

-No puedo creerlo, yo esperaba más del grandioso El Tigre. Si sigues con esas actitudes, alguien más puede ir por ella, y cuando eso suceda, lamentarás no haber actuado a tiempo. Aunque suene cursi y lo que quieras, el amor es una constante guerra, en la que podemos ganar o perder, pero no importa cuál sea el resultado, con el hecho de saber que intentaste todo lo posible por estar al lado de la persona que amas es una gran ganancia, pues no te quedarás con la duda de… "¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?"

-Daisuke… nunca pensé que diría esto, pero gracias.

-Lo hago por Frida.

-Lo sé. Me tengo que ir, dale las gracias de mi parte a tu "contacto" por la información.

-No hay problema, y ¡apurate!

-¡Lo haré! – dijo el moreno tomando su chaqueta y saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

Lo cierto es que Daisuke había pasado toda la noche sin dormir, utilizando a todos los contactos disponibles que tenía, e incluso recurriendo a la policía nipona con tal de encontrar sana y salva a su adorada amiga peliazul. Fue a altas horas de la madrugada cuando una amiga allegada de él le informó del paradero de Frida.

-Espero que lo logres Rivera- murmuró mientras veía alejarse a toda velocidad al heroe/villano de la Ciudad Milagro.-

-¿Qué ruido es éste? ¿Por qué tanto ajetreo?- Escuchó la voz de cierta pelirroja desconocida detrás suyo, mientras esta, desconcertada y somnolienta, se frotaba uno de sus ojos, sin embargo la chica reacciona al ver a su interlocutor.

-Hum… ¿Hola?- sonrío nerviosa.

-Daisuke Sakurai- le respondió el baterista extendiendole una mano.

-Alicia Carter… -respondió sonrojada- Un momento ¿Qué acaso tu no eres de la banda…?- Las palabras permanecieron en su boca sin salir debido a que el chico había posado su dedo índice en sus labios, en señal de silencio.

-Shh, guarda el secreto por favor.

_**~…Because I'm stupid**_

El chico llegó los más rápido que pudo al aerreopuerto que Daisuke le había indicado, despues de muchos obstáculos, entre tráfico, taxistas malhumorados y la barrera del idioma. Sin embargo debido a la magnitud del lugar y el número de personas la tarea de encontrar a su amada rockera no iba a ser menos complicada.

Buscó desesperadamente por las diversas salas de espera, pero todo con resultados infructuosos. De nuevo, y con las esperanzas perdidas, estuvo a punto de renunciar a la chica que por muchos años le había guardado amor. _Es como si fuera parte de una gran conspiración universal. He hecho todo lo posible por estar a su lado, varias veces me he dado por vencido, y aunque de nuevo busco hacer lo correcto, pareciera que el destino es que estemos separados_, pensó desconsolado el joven Rivera, sin embargo se le presentó una última oportunidad.

"_Pasajeros del vuelo número 4323 con destino a New York, favor de abordar por la puerta 1."_

Escuchó el mensaje desde el altavoz. ¡Era el vuelo de Frida! El chico reaccionó rápido. Si en esta última ocación no podía transmitirle sus sentimientos, nunca más se le presentaría una oportunidad igual. No se rendiría sin haber peleado. Ese no es el estilo de un Rivera.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas y sus energías le permitieron hasta el lugar dónde se había indicado y efectivamente, antes de llegar, alcanzó a visualizar una larga cabellera azul

-¡FRIDA!- gritó a todo pulmón.

La susodicha buscó con la mirada al responsable del grito que llamó la atención de todo el aereopuerto, y se encontró con la mirada de quien menos quería ver en ese momento, sin embargo, su corazón se alegró un poco, solo un poquito de tan solo verle.

-¡Frida! ¡Por favor espera! – suplicó.

La chica, quien estaba a punto de dar su boleto a la azafata, lo miró con ojos de súplica, de dolor, de fastidio, pero también con una pizca de amor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la peliazul, haciendose a un lado, para dejar entrar a los demás pasajeros que veían curiosos esa escena.

-¡Soy un estúpido!- le miró.

-¿Hasta ahorita te das cuenta?- rió de manera sarcastica.

-¡Sí! Disculpame por todo Frida, soy un idiota que no supo valorarte, un idiota que no supo escucharte, un idiota que no se dio cuenta de las situaciones, de tus sentimientos… Soy un idiota que te dejó ir. Por favor Frida, te pido que me perdones. Por favor ¡Quédate! ¡Conmigo!

-Lo siento Manny, yo ya he tomado una decisión, y ayer mismo te la dije. Y nada me hará cambiar, adiós.- La chica lo miro con ojos fríos, pero por dentro estaba llorando con amargura. Dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino a New York.

**~…Mi amor! I love you, I'm waiting for you**

_[Manny POV]_

No, no ¡No! ¡Esto un puede estar pasando! Ella debe estar conmigo. Pero ahora… ella se va. Para siempre. Aún le amo, ¡Qué tonto he sido por no darme cuenta de eso durante 10 largos años! Diez años llenos de inseguridad, de amargura, diez años tirados a la basura por un capricho mío.

Pero no puedo dejar que esto termine así. Los dos seremos infelices por el resto de la vida. Yo sólo quiero terminar con ese caos que empezó 10 años atrás. Quiero intentarlo tan sólo una vez más. Quiero verla de nuevo y suplicarle su perdón. Estoy dispuesto a perder amistades, perder orgullo, honor, dignidad si era necesario. Pero no puedo dejar que esto termine así.

Frida, te amo, estaré esperando por toda la eternidad si es necesario.

Y yo lucharé por ti. Juro que lo haré.

_[Fin del POV]_

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Me imagino a todos con cara de "¡¿WHAT? ¿Este fue el famoso final de tu fanfic? ¿Pero qué rayos es esto? ¿No terminaron juntos? ASDFG~ Me han timado ¡Devuelveme mi dinero!"<p>

OW! Lo siento gente, pero amo los finales infelices D:! En fin~

En este capítulo usé algunos subtítulos, que son parte de canciones en las que me basé e inspiré para escribir este capítulo ;D Las canciones son: Just be Friends (Luka Megurine, pero de una versión en italiano que encontré), It Hurts (2NE1), Love is War (Miku Hatsune) y Because I'm stupid (SS501)

Y bueno, gracias a todos los que leyeron, me apoyaron y dejaron reviews y … POM POM POM~ ¡Habrá un epílogo! HAHA! ¿Creían que dejaría la historia así como así? ¡No señores! Yo soy hiper mega fan del MxF así que no sería justo para ustedes *cofcof ni para los personajes, que yo sé, se aman cofcof* dejar la historia así. Por esta razón en unos días más podrán leer el epílogo, para saber que pasó con nuestra querida parejita :'D Y con esta noticia, me despido de ustedes n_n


	12. Epílogo: After Story

**El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera creado por Jorge R. Gutierrez y Sandra Equihua**

* * *

><p><strong>~After story~<strong>

**-o-o-**

…_En otras noticias,__la popular estrella de rock, Frida Suárez fue captada por unos paparazzis entrando tomada de la mano con un joven aún no identificado en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de New York. ¿Será que por fin la chica Suárez ha encontrado su 'media naranja'? Sea como sea, esto pone fin a los rumores de la supuesta relación que mantenía con el baterista de la misma banda, Daisuke Sakurai, misma que ambos siempre negaron._

**-o-o-**

_Despues de unos meses en los que se tomaron un breve descanso, la popular banda de rock, Deja vu, regresa con un nuevo material discográfico, mismo que aseguran, muy pronto estará disponible. Todo esto fue ayer en la conferencia de prensa que ofrecieron. Pero eso no fue lo más impresionante que ocurrió allí, lo que más llamó la atención, fue la guitarrista Frida Suárez, pues se le vio luciendo un hermoso anillo de diamantes al parecer ¡de compromiso! La chica no ha dejado de sorprendernos, pues ya se le ha visto varias veces con un joven empresario de la Ciudad Milagro, su ciudad natal. _

**-o-o-**

…_¡Está confirmado! La poupular guitarrista Frida Suárez contrae nupcias con su novio de la adolescencia, un joven identificado como Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera. Y aquí tenemos en exclusiva las imágenes de su boda. El evento fue realizado en Ciudad Milagro, lugar de origen de ambos ahora esposos, en un evento privado en la que asistieron tanto familiares como amigos cercanos a la pareja._

**-o-o-**

…_La semana pasada se llevó a cabo el nuevo Lolita Winter Fest en Japón, con una gran participación de diseñadores de todo el mundo en esta moda urbana, destacando Zoe Avez, quien junto a su esposo, Atsushi Tsukamoto, lograron dominar en las pasarelas niponas._

**-o-o-**

_Este fin de semana se llevó a cabo la premier de la nueva película 'El bueno, el malo y el feo', en la alfombra roja pudimos ver pasar a celebridades cómo Daisuke Sakurai, miembro de la banda Deja vu, responsable del soundtrack de esta película., e le vio acompañado de una joven pelirroja aún no identificada. Daisuke no quiso hacer comentarios al respecto. Después llegó la guitarrista de la misma banda, acompañada de su esposo. Lució un bello vestido de color rojo, sin embargo notamos un sospechoso bulto pequeño en su vientre…_

**-o-o-**

_Después de tantas intrigas, confirmamos el nacimiento del primero hijo de la guitarrista Frida Suárez, el bebé llevará por nombre Emilio Rivera Suárez, y nació saludable. La guitarrista ha subido una foto en su página web oficial, dónde se muestra a ella, su esposo y su hijo minutos después del alumbramiento ¡Felicidades!_

**-o-o-o-**

**Manny POV**

Mi nombre es Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera, y a mis 25 años de edad, con una bella esposa, un pequeño hijo, me considero la persona más feliz del mundo. Hace algunos años cometí muchas estupideces, errores basados en mi propio juicio, errores que en su momento no quise aceptar, pero que tiempo después, cuando me di cuenta de ello, fueron simples tonterías. Y ahora, que tuve la oportunidad de remediar mi situación, la aproveché sin pensar más. Después de todo esto, he hecho nuevas promesas con la misma persona que siempre he amado; y jamás las romperé. Y sí. Soy feliz.

¿Cuál fue mi secreto? Luchar.

[Flashback]

_Frida, te amo, estaré esperando por toda la eternidad si es necesario._

_Y yo lucharé por ti. Juro que lo haré._

El chico miró el cielo, despejado fueras del aereopuerto, para ser un día de invierno, hacía muy buen clima. Escuchó el gran estruendo de un avión despegando.

Suspiró. Volvió a ver el papel que tenía en sus manos, y una pequeña sonrisa llena de esperanza salió de su rostro.

-¡Rivera!- escuchó esa voz que tanto le molestaba, llamandole por su apellido, nunca por su nombre, y supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-¿Daisuke?- le miro, mientras ocultaba el papel de la vista de su interlocutor. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso me preguntaba yo. Tenía la esperanza de que ahora mismo estuvieras en camino a New York, pero por lo visto no es así. Dime que Frida está contigo.

-No, ella se fue.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Ella se fue, no quiso saber más acerca de mí. Lo dijo muy claro hace un rato.

-Oh… yo pensé que… tenía la esperanza de que estuvieran juntos de nuevo… lo siento…- se disculpó el chico japonés. El chico moreno rió brevemente.

-Se ve que me conoces muy poco Daisuke.

-¿Qué?

-Yo no me estoy rindiendo. Como bien tú me dijiste, esto es una constante pelea, y yo no me detengo hasta ganar- le sonrió, sacando el papel que guardaba, y mostrandole un boleto de avión.

–Voy tras ella–le dijo. Daisuke sólo sonrió.

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p><em>TADAH! <em>Y así concluye este bello(?) fanfic que gracias a ustedes he podido sacar adelante. Quise hacer este epílogo más especial, por eso utilicé al principio otro tipo de narración, al principio quería dar a entender que son noticias acerca de nuestra parejita hermosa :D!

Si no les quedó claro: Manny y Frida se casaron, y tuvieron al bello Emilio. Amé demasiado a Daisuke, es mi hombre perfecto(?) y no quería dejarle sólo, por eso se quedó con una chica pelirroja que conoció en el capítulo pasado *CofAliciaCof*. Zoe, por muy mal que me caiga, no quise dejarla sóla ¡Pobre! Sufrió demasiado D:! Así que terminó casandose con Atsushi, y vivieron felices para siempre en Japón. :D! Amo lo cursi y los finales felices ¡no me mate por ello! XDD

Y bueno, con esto me despido. Quizá no vuelva a escribir más acerca de El _Tigre Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera_, pero sin duda, es y será una caricatura muy especial para mi, y siempre la guardaré y recordaré con mucho cariño. Y sé que Jorge y Sandra no leerán esto pero sólo quiero agradecerles por habernos brindado esta serie que llenó mis tardes de alegría, con la que conocí buenos amigos, y muchas cosas más.

¡Gracias por todo!


End file.
